Llamada del mas allá
by Seleneite Andromeda
Summary: La magia es un ente desconocido, maravilloso, sorprendente e impredecible. Los hijos de Harry Potter y compañía demostraran que lo imposible es posible ¿Quien dijo que no se puede hacer contacto con el pasado? ¿Quien puso esa regla? TERCERA GENERACIÓN dará un interesante (y divertido) incentivo al pasado para afrontar la guerra. Like a travel-time
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que si, porque yo a ustedes si (Y eso que apenas pasaron dos días desde la ultima vez que publique). Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo mi nuevo Fic: Llamada del mas allá (LDMA). Les recuerdo que es continuación de **Giratiempo**, NO es necesario haber leído antes ese fic para entender este, sin embargo, te ayuda para comprender mucho mejor a los personajes (y te enredarías menos).**

**No soy rubia, ni rica, menos inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sinopsis:_

**La magia es un ente desconocido, maravilloso, sorprendente e impredecible. Los hijos de Harry Potter y compañía demostraran que lo imposible es posible ¿Quien dijo que no se puede hacer contacto con el pasado? ¿Quien puso esa regla? TERCERA GENERACIÓN dará un interesante (y divertido) incentivo al pasado para afrontar la guerra.**

* * *

**Prologo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

– ¿Y de quien fue la idea? – pregunto Harry Potter. Su tono de voz oscilaba entre la incredulidad y el escepticismo.

Descansaba ambos codos en su escritorio, entrelazando sus manos y sobre éstas su barbilla. Frente a él tenía a sus tres hijos, a su sobrina Rose y a Scorpius Malfoy.

– Fue mi idea – respondió Albus a voz firme, si bien la mirada de su padre en momentos como ese era intimidante, no se retractaría.

– Entiendo.

Pero la realidad era todo lo contrario. Cuando su hija le pidió hablar en privado, nunca imagino que sería para tratar un tema tan delicado y tan…alocado. En su escritorio yacían varios pergaminos con la investigación de un poco más de un año, pero no se trataba de cualquier investigación, era LA investigación.

Entre los cinco jóvenes, explicaron meticulosamente el contenido de cada pergamino: cada hechizo, cada movimiento de varita, cada poción, cada procedimiento, cada ley, cada regla… todo estaba planeado, solo estaban esperando la aprobación del gran Harry Potter.

– Vamos papi, es una gran idea – Lily casi salto sobre su padre, presionándolo a aceptar el plan – y ni hablar de la oportunidad que representa.

– ¿Oportunidad? Por Merlín Lily, esto es una locura y por no decir peligroso.

– No lo es suegro, tenemos todo planificado – los otros tres asintieron – Rose se encargo de las leyes, romperemos algunas, es cierto, pero son mínimas y sobretodo ninguna implica terminar en Azkaban. Lily y James mejoraron algunos encantamientos de seguridad, contratos, promesas… todo lo necesario para que las cosas no se salgan de control y Al y yo creamos unas pociones de olvido, memoria y soñar despierto, bueno, estas últimas las mejoramos para nuestro beneficio.

– Lo que dice Scorp es verdad – secundo Albus – por favor papá, apóyanos.

Harry medito en silencio cada palabra, cada letra, cada idea. Sus hijos, sobrina y casi yerno le proponían hacer contacto con el pasado, y él como Auror, sabía lo peligroso que era eso. Y como persona y sobreviviente de guerra no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si algo salía mal, su pasado no era color de rosa, pero su futuro era bastante agradable. No le parecía para nada atractivo arriesgarse a cambiar nada en la línea del tiempo.

Sin embargo, debía reconocer que el plan era bueno y sencillo: contactar al pasado muy al estilo "videollamada", como diría un muggle, dándoles a conocer un futuro por el cual pelear en la guerra contra Voldemort.

Los cinco magos habían investigado hasta el último detalle para evitar que ese contacto interfiriera en los eventos del pasado. Mejoraron hechizos para hacer el contacto; modificaron algunos encantamientos de promesas inquebrantables, para atar a los del pasado a no hablar sobre lo que se enteraran, pero sobretodos sus locuras, inventaron una poción que les haría olvidar de forma consciente, pero recordar de forma inconsciente. Según palabras de Albus y Scorp, quien tomara la poción sentiría las emociones, pero no recordarían nada, para ellos sería como un sueño.

– Y que ganarían haciendo este "contacto" – pregunto Harry Potter.

– Ya te lo dijimos papá, es un regalo para tu yo del pasado. Bueno, los _Yo_ del pasado.

– Además les dará fuerza para continuar esa guerra. No serán consientes, pero les quedara el sentimiento de que tienen algo por que luchar – a completo Al.

– Yo… está bien, pero que no se entere su madre, yo no les di permiso ¿Entienden? Tienen que arreglar todo y ser discretos, _nadie_ se debe enterar.

Y cuando el hombre de la familia Potter decía nadie, se refería a los adultos.

Rose y Lily se abrazaron y saltaron, felices por la aprobación, mientras los tres chicos sonreían casi con arrogancia. Harry se pregunto por un momento si estaría haciendo lo correcto, pero algo dentro de él le decía que si.

– Solo recuerden, necesito que se aseguren de no cambiar nada ¿Entendido? Al mínimo rastro de cambio, se detendrán.

Los cinco asintieron, antes de retirarse del despacho: Tenían muchos ajustes aun por hacer y muy poco tiempo para llevarlos a cabo. Tenían los hechizos, las pociones y la idea, sin embargo les faltaba algo primordial.

– ¿Qué es lo primero a resolver?

– Convencer a todos.

Y con esas tres palabras Rose consiguió un escalofrió del resto.

* * *

**Bueno, creo yo que con este fragmento, es ta mas que claro de que va la idea ¿No? Es un tema que me a tocado leer en mas de una ocasión, pero la e adaptado muy a mi estilo. Se que este capitulo es bastante corto (generalmente escribo un mínimo de cuatro hojas de word y este apenas abarco dos) pero los demás serán mucho mas amplios, lo prometo.**

**Albus tan lindo el, teniendo ideas que un mago normal no tendría pero bueno... como justificación, simplemente es Albus Severus Potter, el hijo del elegido, serpiente por excelencia y mente malvadamente peligrosa (para la salud mental de sus padres) cuando se le ocurre una idea. **

**Se aceptan cualquier tipo de preguntas, como dije, las dudas que quedaron en Giratiempo pueden ser resueltas aquí, así que no se corten al preguntar :) Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**

**Pdt: En Twitter seguiré publicando spoilers y demás detalles, así que ¡Agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! (arroba)SeleneiteAndy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como siempre, mi vida es inconstante y me veo obligada a actualizar hoy. Mañana tendré todo el día ocupada y ya no actualizaría hasta la semana entrante . Asi que prefiero adelantar :) como siempre, notitas al final.**

**No soy rubia, ni rica, menos inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sinopsis:_

**La magia es un ente desconocido, maravilloso, sorprendente e impredecible. Los hijos de Harry Potter y compañía demostraran que lo imposible es posible ¿Quien dijo que no se puede hacer contacto con el pasado? ¿Quien puso esa regla? TERCERA GENERACIÓN dará un interesante (y divertido) incentivo al pasado para afrontar la guerra.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**(**_Mimi y Lu_**)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dumbledore llevaba horas perdido en sus pensamientos, debatiendo entre hacer lo que la misteriosa persona le pedía en la carta –que se suponía venia del futuro– o ignorarla y hacer como que nunca estuvo en sus manos. Tomo una de las redomas que aparecieron junto con los dos pergaminos: uno era la carta, donde brevemente le explicaban la intención de hacer contacto entre un futuro no tan lejano y ese tiempo, como un tipo de incentivo para una buena parte de sus alumnos y otras personas que se relacionarían con _la guerra_. El otro contenía encantamientos que nunca en su vida imagino que pudieran existir y las instrucciones de cómo hacerlos.

– ¿Tu qué opinas Fawkes? – pregunto el viejo director a su mascota. El hermoso fénix como respuesta cantó, apenas fueron unas notas, pero Dumbledore lo tomo como una señal positiva.

* * *

El trió dorado entro al gran comedor con un semblante cansado y apagado, desde que Dolores cara-de-sapo Umbridge puso un pie en Hogwarts, se había encargado de hacerles la vida miserable, aburrida, reprimida y amarga. Hermione Granger miro a la bruja con odio mal disimulado, aun afectada por el castigo tan poco humanitario infringido a su amigo Harry.

El resto del desayuno pasó en relativa calma y casi tan normal como todos los días, y hubiera seguido siendo un día normal si Dumbledore no hubiera pedido o más bien dicho, ordenado, a todos los alumnos que no abandonaran el gran comedor.

– ¿Y ahora que se trae este viejo chiflado? – se burlo Draco Malfoy desde su lugar en la mesa de las serpientes, haciendo reír a más de uno con su comentario.

– Odio a ese hurón – escupió con ira Ron, agachando un poco la cabeza para clavar el azul de su mirada en su plato. Si la comida hubiera tenido vida, hubiera muerto al instante.

Hermione ni Harry tuvieron tiempo de quitarle importancia al comentario y levantarle el ánimo a su amigo, pues la llegada de un grupo numeroso de personas atrajo toda su atención.

– Pero que…

Umbridge se cortó a media frase y arrugo el seño. Toda la familia Weasley, los Malfoy, Lupin, los Tonks, algunos exalumnos y otras personas que no deberían estar en ese momento en el castillo entraron caminando o platicando al gran comedor. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la estancia de los dos excampeones del torneo de los tres magos. La bruja giro hacia Dumbledore, buscando una explicación, pero éste ya se encontraba de pie, pidiendo silencio a todos los presentes.

– Buenos días mis queridos alumnos, se que se deben estar preguntando que hacen todas estas personas aquí, pero antes de explicar, por favor les pido a todos que tomen asiento.

Como si hubiera sido la señal que todos esperaban, cada uno tomo un camino distinto: Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy tomaron asiento junto a su hijo, mientras el resto, es decir, los Weasley, Viktror Krum, Fleaur Delacour, Oliver Wood, los Tonks y Penelope Clearwater se situaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Albus Dumbledore se tomo su tiempo para explicar a todos los presentes que en minutos contactarían con el futuro; La mayoría le miro como si definitivamente hubiera perdido el juicio y la minoría se debatía entre creerle o empezar a desvariar en la forma en la que se realizaría el contacto.

– En la carta me explicaban que sería como una _video-llamada_ – el mago ajusto sus lentes de media luna, aun se estaba familiarizando con el termino, pero estaba seguro que los alumnos con familia muggle entenderían; con una floritura hizo aparecer un gran trozo cuadrado de tela blanca, tensado y pegado a una de las paredes.

– ¿Una qué? – pregunto Blaise Zabini desde su lugar.

– Es un invento muggle, es una conexión de un lugar a otro de forma simultánea y en tiempo real, se da por medio de una pantalla que los muggles llaman _computadora_, es cuestión de ponerse frente a ésta y las personas del otro lado con ayuda de otra pantalla, te ven y escuchan – explico Hermione. Algunos magos de sangre pura abrieron ligeramente la boca –aunque inmediatamente intentaron disimularlo–, impresionados por el tipo de tecnología que usaban los muggles para sobrevivir sin magia.

Para los magos, esa tal videoalgo era como las comunicaciones de chimeneas, solo que sin magia… y sin chimenea.

– Ya he tomado las medidas de seguridad recomendados por nuestros amigos del futuro y …

– ¡Esto es absurdo Dumbledore! Esto lo tiene que saber Cornelius ¡Por supuesto que lo sabrá!

La bruja se puso de pie, estaba indignada y fruncía la nariz de tal manera que su cara se arrugaba más que de costumbre. Sin embargo, no pudo dar más de dos pasos cuando una fuerza invisible le regreso al asiento en un brusco movimiento, además de dejarla sin voz. Umbridge seguía gesticulando y moviendo la boca, pero ningún sonido salía de ella.

– Bueno, por lo menos comprobamos que los hechizos de seguridad funcionan.

La voz de una joven mujer hizo que todos los presentes se giraran hacia la pared donde estaba el trozo de tela. Donde antes existía un lienzo blanco, se apreciaba de fondo una sala elegante, con chimenea y un agradable aire hogareño; dominaban los colores cálidos y muebles de madera, además de algunos retratos y pinturas –muggles y mágicas a por igual–. Los grandes ventanales tenían medio corridas las cortinas y dejaban entrar los cálidos rayos de sol. Pero lo que realmente llamaba la intención, era la chica sentada en el sillón más amplio, quedando justa al centro de la imagen proyectada.

– Buenos días señorita… – saludo el director de Hogwarts a la joven.

– De momento llámeme _Mimi._ – Se trataba de una mujer de un poco más de veinte años, tez blanca, cabello pelirrojo largo, pulcramente trenzado y sin fleco, dejando al descubierto su frente, de rostro pecoso y unos ojos café oscuro, medio ocultos tras unos lentes rectangulares de armazón dorado. – De antemano agradezco la confianza director Dumbledore.

– Oh señorita Mimi, no agradezca. Esta experiencia es única y si usted estuviera aquí presente, le ofrecería un delicioso dulce de limón como un humilde presente.

Harry sonrió. El viejo mago con su obsesión a esos dulces se hacía presente incluso en momentos tan extravagantes como ese.

– Ahora, me gustaría dejarles en claro algunos puntos – dijo la mujer con tono serio – así que requiero su atención – lo cual no era necesario mencionar, ya que Mimi tenía todas las miradas puestas en su persona. Todos curiosos por saber quién era esa chica – nuestra visita, si es que la podemos llamar así, es para darles a conocer el futuro por el cual todos ustedes deberán pelear cuando la guerra estalle.

Y fue cuando el caos se desato. Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez, los más pequeños lloraban y los más grandes dramatizaban.

– Que sentido del tacto el tuyo hermanita – la voz de otra mujer se escucho en todo el gran comedor, aunque en la pantalla improvisada seguía mirándose solo la bruja que se hacía llamar Mimi.

– Eso lo debió haber heredado de mi padre – de nuevo otra voz, también de mujer y diferente a la anterior.

– No _Rosa_, como tu padre ninguno. Y tu _Lu_, has silencio, nadie pidió tu opinión. Además, que querían ¿Qué mintiera? ¿Qué les oculte que Voldemort regreso y atacara en menos de dos años? – Los del pasado empezaron a palidecer, en especial Harry – se supone que este contacto es para alentarlos a seguir a delante. Oh, miren, la señora _esa_ quiere decirnos algo.

Dolores Umbrigde agitaba las manos de un lado a otro, y su boca se abría cada vez más y más, pero seguía sin salir algún sonido. Dumbledore pareció recordar que tenía que deshacer el encantamiento.

– ¡Que no ha regresado! Me escuchan. ¡EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO ESTA MUERTO! – grito exaltada la bruja cuando se vio libre del encantamiento.

– Estaba mejor callada, mis tímpanos han sido profanados – sonó otra voz desde el futuro, una voz de hombre. Y al igual que las otras, no se podía ver a su interlocutor.

– Lo sé _Equus_, yo también sufro – le respondió otra voz de hombre.

– _Rosa_, por amor a Merlín, calla a tu estúpido novio – espeto con fastidio Mimi – y señora, tan solo diré esto por única ocasión: Voldemort SI regreso, Harry Potter, SI se enfrento a él en el torneo y donde no guarde la compostura los hechizos que Dumbledore ha puesto por seguridad la mandaran a dormir.

Tres cuartos de la escuela simpatizaron con la chica pelirroja, no sabían quién era, y a pesar de que tenía un aire de autosuficiencia y un tono mandón, les pareció agradable _ipso facto_, pues estaba poniendo en su lugar a la bruja con cara desapo.

– Como estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpida – Mimi ajusto sus lentes, antes de seguir hablando – queremos hacerles un regalo, les mostraremos un poco del futuro, se presentaran ante ustedes los hijos de muchos de los presentes – el rostro de los estudiantes se ilumino – pueden hacer todas las preguntas que deseen, sin embargo, no les aseguro que todas puedan ser respondidas. Si señorita Granger.

A Hermione le sorprendió que la chica la reconociera, pero la ansiedad por hacer una pregunta la estaba matando, así que dejo pasar ese detalle.

– ¿No es peligroso intervenir en las líneas del tiempo? Yo he leído sufí…

– No seas aguafiestas Hermione – le corto Ron. El pelirrojo estaba bastante entusiasmado con la idea de saber sobre sus hijos o sobrinos. La castaña le dio una mirada indignada.

Desde el futuro, no solo Mimi miro la escena divertida, sino todos sus primos y amigos –que estaban sentados detrás de la pantalla, para no ser vistos aun por los del pasado–. Ron y Hermione del pasado respecto a los del futuro, no habían cambiado en nada.

– Tranquila, nos aseguramos – se escucho un leve carraspeo – oh, está bien, se aseguraron que todo fuera seguro y sin interferencias en los acontecimientos. Bien, creo que ya todos tienen claro todo ¿No? – En el pasado la mayoría asintió – entonces, empezaremos. ¿_Al_, quien se va a presentar primero?

Era claro que la pelirroja se estaba dirigiendo a alguien que estaba frente a ella, pero nadie en el pasado podía ver a ese tal Al. Muchas voces se empezaron a escuchar a la vez, todos peleándose por ser los primeros.

– Y si te presentas tu – sugirió Luna Lovegood.

– Es una pérdida de tiempo lunática – espeto Draco, arrastrando las palabras – es obvio que si es pelirroja, pecosa y… bueno, no se ve tan pobre, pero de que es una Weasley, lo es.

Los Weasley miraron al rubio fastidiados, pero con un brillo de ansiedad en los ojos. Ellos también creían que la bruja era familia de ellos.

– Espero no pienses que debo agradecerte por usar tus dones adivinatorios ¿O sí? – pregunto Mimi, haciendo reír a más de uno. – Y está bien, inicio yo. Como adelanto el _gran adivino_ Draco Malfoy – el rubio torció la boca, algo incomodo al notar que la chica le conocía – soy una Weasley. Mi nombre es Molly Weasley II, y Mimi es el apodo que mamá me puso para no confundirnos cuando estamos las dos presentes.

En el pasado, la matriarca de los Weasley dio un brinco de su lugar, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¿Eres mi nieta? – Molly II asintió – ¡Oh, Arthur! Tenemos una nieta y se llama como yo. ¿Quiénes son tus padres, querida?

La bruja estaba ansiosa, al igual que todos los Weasley. Molly quería saber quien de sus hijos la había honrado con semejante honor. Los gemelos la miraban de forma inquisitoria, tratando de adivinar alguna pista.

– Mi padre es Percival Weasley y mi madre Audrey, Sanders de soltera.

La boca de los gemelos, Ron y Ginny se abrió de forma exagerada. Tan solo meses atrás su estúpido hermano había renegado de su familia. Percy se mantenía en silencio, tratando de asimilar que tendría una hija en el futuro, una hija con el nombre de su madre, a la que le había gritado cosas horribles.

– Puedo adivinar lo que piensan y desde ya les aviso que papá recapacitara, es medio imbécil, cabeza dura, arrogante y engreído – Percy deseo que su futura hija dejara de defenderlo, los gemelos no disimulaban la risa – pero los quiere. Le tomara un tiempo entender que la familia es lo primero, pero en el momento más difícil, regresara a su lado.

El incomodo silencio duro al menos un minuto. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

– ¿Segura eres hija del engreído? – pregunto Fred.

– ¿No te adoptaron? – le siguió George.

– Tu eres bonita y tienes cerebro – terminaron a la vez.

– No, no, si y si – respondió Mimi – ¿No tienes nada que decir papá?

– Yo… – Percy se aflojo los broches de la túnica formal que estaba usando, claro que tenía preguntas, pero eran tantas. Además saber que en un futuro se disculparía le perturbaba, pues eso significaba que estaba equivocado y que toda su familia siempre tuvo razón. Les dio una mirada significativa a sus padres, no se atrevía a disculparse, no de momento. – Tu madre, yo… ella ¿Dónde…?

– ¿Dónde la conociste? – El pelirrojo asintió – será en algunos años, poco después de que finalice la guerra. Mamá es muggle.

Percy asintió. De nuevo hablaban de la guerra y eso le asustaba, aunque al menos tenía la seguridad que saldría vivo. Miro a su hija, era una joven mujer de temple firme pero despedía un aire mucho más agradable que él.

– ¡Qué asco! – Dijo Pansy Parkinson – Aparte de pobretona, mestiza.

Todos los Weasley se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo, empuñando las varitas. Los Slytherin les secundaron, pero antes de que alguien lanzara el primer hechizo, un calor indescriptible rodeo todas las varitas, haciendo que sus dueños las soltaran.

– El gran comedor esta hechizado, no se permite la violencia – explico Dumbledore.

– Además no tienen por qué alterarse – dijo Mimi a su familia del pasado – en su tiempo hay mucho mago y bruja con pensamientos arcaicos y bastantes anticuados. Sus opiniones no son importantes para mí – explico con suficiencia la pelirroja – ahora, hablando un poco de mí. Tengo veintidós años, no soy la nieta mayor, pero si la primogénita de mi familia. Fui a Hogwarts y fui sorteada para Ravenclaw.

Los estudiantes de la casa de las águilas pestañearon confundidos, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

– ¿No fuiste a Gryffindor? – Ron hizo la pregunta que casi todos tenían en mente.

– No. El sombrero me explico que mi virtud era la inteligencia.

– Bueno, al menos eres pelirroja – se autoconsolaron los gemelos.

– Ignorare ese comentario tan poco maduro. ¿Qué más puedo decir de mí? … Cuando estuve en el colegio fui prefecta y premio anual. Al salir estudie Leyes Mágicas y actualmente trabajo como ayudante de una de las consejeras del Wizengamot.

– Aburridoooo – se burlaron los gemelos.

– No molesten a mi hija – les riño Percy. Hincho su pecho, orgulloso de los logros de su hija. – ¿Tienes hermanos?

– Si, una. Es medio molesta y…

– ¡Oye, no hables mal de mí!

Dentro del enfoque de las pantallas apareció otra pelirroja, por su voz, reconocieron a la que antes había sido llamada _Lu_. Corrió hacia Molly II y se dejo caer sobre ésta. Manotearon algunos segundos, hasta que Mimi consiguió hacer a un lado a su hermana; cuando la chica recién aparecida giro hacia la pantalla, todos pudieron contemplar un _gran_ parecido.

– ¡Son gemelas! – chillaron emocionados Fred y George. La otra hija de Percy tan solo diferenciaba con su hermana en el cabello, en lugar de llevarlo trenzado, iba suelto, peinado hacia atrás tan solo por una diadema y cayendo por toda la espalda en un fino ondulado.

– Si tíos, somos gemelas. Mi nombre es Lucy Weasley – la pelirroja sonrió – soy la gemela encantadora: no tan responsable y aburrida.

– Oficialmente ¡Eres la favorita!

– ¡George, Fred! No digan esas cosas a mis nietas – les regaño Molly Weasley con tono demandante.

Los gemelos se encogieron en su lugar con semejante grito. La matriarca de los Weasley tenía un temperamento fuerte y tendencia a soltarles coscorrones cada que la hacían enojar.

– Bueno, ruidosa, háblales sobre ti.

– Pues soy encantadora, pero eso ya lo han notado ¿Verdad? – en el pasado, muchos rieron – tengo la misma edad que la señorita leyes, bueno, soy menor por dos minutos y treinta segundos. En el colegio fui a Gryffindor, fui prefecta junto a mi hermana y golpeadora en el equipo de quidditch desde cuarto año.

En el pasado la mesa de los leones festejo con un fuerte aplauso, en especial Oliver Wood. Para él cualquier persona que apreciara el quidditch era agradable. Percy por otro lado estaba un poco desconcertado, su otra hija parecía bastante inquieta ¿Sacaría a su madre?

– Cuando me gradué de Hogwarts, entre a la escuela de Medimagia y actualmente trabajo en un _Magic House Unterstützung_.

– ¿Un qué? – pregunto más de un alumno del pasado, incluso Percy y Hermione que se jactaban de saber todo, no sabían lo que la bruja hablaba.

– En esa época no existen Lu – dijo exesperada Mimi. A la gemela mayor le costaba entender como su hermana podía ser tan despistada.

– Cierto – Lucy sonrió con vergüenza y saco la lengua infantilmente – un Magic House Unterstützung viene traduciéndose como una casa de apoyo mágica. Son lugares que se fundaron después de la guerra con la intención de hacerse cargo de los niños que quedaron huérfanos. Con el paso del tiempo, también se encargan de apoyar a los magos hijos de muggles que son maltratados o abandonados por sus padres.

La profesora McGonagall y Dumbledore quedaron gratamente sorprendidos, al igual que muchos otros de los presentes. Quien sea que haya dado pie a esos lugares, debía ser una persona de gran corazón.

– ¿Soy un buen padre? – pregunto Percy casi con miedo.

El pelirrojo estaba extasiado. No solo sobreviviría a la guerra, sino que tendría dos hermosas, inteligentes y dulces hijas. Pero el miedo a fallarles, mejor dicho, a fallar a su futura familia lo embargo. Percy podía medio admitir –en su mente– que era un tanto ambicioso y cerrado de mente, pero también era un humano. Tenía sentimientos, aunque no fuera muy bueno en demostrarlos, y temía que en un futuro siguiera siendo una persona horrible cabeza dura.

– No solo eres un buen padre – Lucy se acerco un poco más a la pantalla, haciendo que en el pasado se pudiera apreciar mejor sus graciosas pecas y la chispa de alegría en sus ojos – también eres un gran hijo.

Molly y Arthur Weasley se abrazaban enternecidos, mientras el resto de los Weasley aun veían algo escépticos la posibilidad que su engreído hermano cambiara tanto.

– Padre, en el futuro tendrás un buen empleo dentro del ministerio, tanto que tu salario fácilmente alcanzaría para comprarnos una casa en uno de los costosos barrios mágicos, sin embargo… – hizo una pausa pequeña, buscando las palabras más concretas para explicar lo que seguía – te quedaras a vivir en la nueva madriguera, cuidando de los abuelos.

– Momento… ¿Cómo que la nueva madriguera? – pregunto Ron.

– Oh, vamos tío, de todas las preguntas que pudiste hacer ¿Escoges esa? – se quejo Lucy.

Porque las gemelas ya habían dicho muchas cosas de la guerra y no les hacía nada de gracia ser ellas quienes explicaran a su familia en el pasado lo que había sucedido con la vieja madriguera.

Pero Ron no cambio su pregunta, tenia curiosidad, aunque eso de que Percy cambiara el vivir como rico por cuidar a sus padres era también interesante; después de todo, el tercer hijo de los Weasley siempre fue el más avergonzado por la situación económica de sus padres.

– Yo les explico – se ofreció Mimi. Conocía a su tío y lo terco que era – pero no pueden hacer preguntas ¿Entendido? Solo lo que yo les cuente – los Weasley asintieron a regañadientes – durante la guerra, dos mortífagos y no tío ¿Fred, George? quien sea, no diremos nombres. Pero esos dos mortífagos atacaron directamente la madriguera buscando… bueno...

– Me buscaban a mi ¿Cierto? – interrumpió Harry, con sentimiento de culpa.

– Si – respondió la bruja – te buscaban, querían provocarte. Para no hacer el cuento largo, no lograron lo que sea que fueron a buscar pero a cambio de eso, quemaron la madriguera.

Harry se sentía muy culpable e impotente, por su culpa su mejor amigo y su familia sufrirían represalias. Todo el gran comedor quedo en silencio; Los únicos que parecían medianamente satisfechos eran un buen número de estudiantes de Slytherin.

– Quiten esa cara – les regaño Lucy – que eso ya paso, bueno en su caso, no ha pasado. Así que no hay caso en poner caras largas. Además, la nueva madriguera es bastante bonita, acogedora, hogareña y sobretodo, grande.

– Si. Tiene muchas habitaciones para poder alojar a TODA la familia, también tiene muchas chimeneas y hasta el cobertizo se volvió a reconstruir – agrego la otra gemela, logrando sonrisas en su familia del pasado.

– Entonces, ustedes crecieron en la madriguera ¿No? – Las gemelas asintieron a la pregunta de su padre – y yo me quede a cuidar a mis padres – volvieron a asentir – y soy un buen padre – otro asentimiento – entonces puedo decir con seguridad que me espera un futuro muy agradable.

Las hermanas miraron con orgullo a su padre. Se había tomado bastante bien las noticas hasta el momento.

– Ah papi, te aviso que ambas tenemos novio.

Percy perdió el color de golpe, se puso rígido y finalmente soltó un gruñido. Si, se había tomado las cosas bastante bien hasta que se menciono _ese_ tema.

* * *

**¡Chanchanchanchan! ¿Que tal el primer capitulo? Les aviso desde ya que la mayoría son así de largos -**algunos tal vez un poco mas**- y claro, que las actualizaciones serán cada viernes -**a menos que tenga problemas, serán un día antes o después como sucedió hoy**- ¿Les agrada la idea? **

Lunatica** yo se que Harry jamas dejaria que sus hijos se pusieran en peligro o hicieran algo tan peligroso, pero lo tuve que amenazar para que la historia pudiera continuar xD. Al otro** anónimo,** también agradezco su review, pero si me gustaría que a la próxima pusiera al menos un nombre. Al resto que tiene cuenta, ya le conteste personalmente.**

**Ahora sobre el capitulo, espero sus criticas y opiniones, mi historia no es de un tema tan original, pero si lo adapto a mis ideales (**por ejemplo, yo no me creo eso de que cada pareja en cuanto se entera que tendrá hijos se besa, se declara su amor y todo eso ... -.- es inverosímil en mi mente, así que no esperen cursiladas entre Harry/Ginny o Ron/Hermione, que la historia esta adaptada en quinto año, un poco antes de la muerte de Sirius, pero después de fundado el E.D**), Asi que sobre aviso, no hay engaño. También me gustaría que aquellos que me vienen leyendo desde Giratiempo, se animaran a dejarme en preguntas todas las dudas que tengan, para que no se me escape nada en este Fic, y pueda aclararlas :)**

**Me despido con muchos besitos. Y deseandome un feliz cumple atrazado (Ayer fue, si, si, me hago promoción pero no me pueden culpar, me gustan las felicitaciones y los abrazos virtuales ;)**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**

**Pdt: En Twitter seguiré publicando spoilers y demás detalles, así que ¡Agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! (arroba)SeleneiteAndy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Viernes! ¿Y que significa eso? Pues actualización. La verdad me sorprendo a mi misma en lo cumplida xDD primero que nada, feliz san valentin atrasado. No los voy a entretener mucho, todo lo extra se los dejo en la notal final, les pedire que porfis la lean, que tengo una invitación que hacerles.**

**No soy rubia, ni rica, menos inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sinopsis:_

**La magia es un ente desconocido, maravilloso, sorprendente e impredecible. Los hijos de Harry Potter y compañía demostraran que lo imposible es posible ¿Quien dijo que no se puede hacer contacto con el pasado? ¿Quien puso esa regla? TERCERA GENERACIÓN dará un interesante (y divertido) incentivo al pasado para afrontar la guerra.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**(**_Doble "K"**)**_**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Percy Weasley asimilo que en el futuro tendría dos hijas mujeres, en ningún momento se le cruzo por el pensamiento que sus pequeñas _bebes_ ya estuvieran saliendo con alguien ¡Es que Merlín, eran unas niñas! O al menos eso es lo que el pelirrojo pensaba. Desde su lugar, los gemelos Fred y George aguantaban la risa por miedo a las represalias de su madre, aunque eso no evitaba que lanzara uno que otro comentario burlón, haciendo que Percy se enfadara cada vez más.

– Cariño, podrían hablar de sus novios ¿Son lindos? ¿Caballerosos? ¿Mago, muggle, mestizo? ¿Están bien alimentados? ¿Son felices?

Molly Weasley si fuera un poco más joven, seguro que se hubiera puesto a saltar, pero ya era una señora y tenía que poner el ejemplo. Aun así, hablaba demasiado rápido y sonreía cada vez más ampliamente, parecía ser la única Weasley feliz porque Mimi y Lu estuvieran saliendo con alguien.

– ¡Mi novio si es todo eso abuela! Bueno, no es muggle, mago y mestizo a la vez, solo es mago pero… hay, ustedes entienden ¿Verdad? – Lucy se había sentado sobre el sillón, con todo y pies, muy al estilo indio. Hablaba entusiasmada y se le notaba lo enamorada a kilómetros.

– Te falto agregar que es un cabeza de quidditch y medio idiota – le molesto Mimi.

– ¡Oye! Yo no hablo mal de tu novio.

– Es porque mi novio no tiene nada malo – contesto con poca modestia y ese tonito engreído que había heredado de su padre.

En el pasado, Fred empezó a molestar a Percy, asegurando que Oliver Wood era el futuro padre de uno de sus futuros yernos.

– Oliver es mi amigo – gruño Percy – nunca traería al mundo a un pervertido roba hijas.

– ¡Pero mi sobrina ha dicho que el novio de Lucy es un cabeza de quidditch! Eso me recuerda al apodo que Angelina le decía a Oliver, como era… ¿Cabeza de snitch? O era de bludger…

Wood trago en seco, tenía la sensación de estar en peligro.

– De hecho padre, si lo hizo – Lucy fulmino con la mirada a su gemela.

– ¿Sales con un hijo de Oliver?

– ¿Sales con mi hijo?

Percy y Oliver preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Se escucharon muchas risitas desde el lado del futuro.

– Si papi. _Kall_ es un Wood – la exGryffindor hizo honor a su casa y tomo el valor para poder explicarle a su padre la relación que tenia. Maldecía interiormente que su madre en el pasado aun no conociera a su padre y no estuviera para defender a su suegro – salimos desde que estamos en Hogwarts y actualmente estoy viviendo con el ¡Por favor papi no mates a mi suegro! Mi novio es muy lindo y me quiere y respeta ¡Sería injusto que no nazca!

– ¡Vives con él! – grito Percy. Oliver tuvo la sensatez de apartarse de la vista del padre celoso – ¿¡Porque!?

– Oye, no me grites – se quejo Lucy – y vivo con Kall porque TU yo futuro ME DIO PERMISO y porque soy mayor de edad. Y desde ya te digo que no hagas tanto drama o te saldrán arrugas y además un mal karma te haría el hombre más infeliz del mundo mágico.

– No seas dramático Percy – le regaño Molly Weasley – tu hija merece ser feliz, además, será con el hijo de tu mejor amigo.

El pelirrojo recordó que todo era culpa de su mejor amigo ¡Claro! Si ese Wood traidor no hubiera engendrado un hijo, el no tendría por qué estar preocupándose por su hija aun inexistente. Lo busco con la mirada y lo encontró sentado entre Alicia Spinnet y Angelina Jonhson.

_Cobarde_. Le transmitió con la mirada, por su parte, Oliver levanto ambas manos en son de paz. De nuevo gruño molesto y regreso la vista a la pantalla.

– ¿Y tú también vives con tu novio? – le pregunto casi con desesperación a su otro hija.

– No padre, yo no soy una inconsciente – Percy quiso brincar de alegría – yo y Ken haremos las cosas bien: Nos vamos a casar.

Y le mostro el anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante que reposaba en su dedo anular. Percy envejeció en menos de un minuto por lo menos cinco años, su rostro se puso rojo, después blanco y finalmente cayó desmayado.

– ¡Papa! – gritaron las gemelas desde el futuro.

– Upss, Percy se va a desmayar… – corearon los gemelos en un tonito musical bastante infantil, arrancando varias risas, incluso la de sus padres.

Ginny se apiado de su hermano y le lanzo un aguamenti para reanimarlo –aunque bien pudo hacer un _enervate_, pero aun seguía molesta con él–. Cuando el pelirrojo engreído volvió en sí, tardo unos tres minutos más en procesar la información: primero gruño, después se quejo, le siguieron algunas maldiciones y al final término exigiendo conocer a esos mocosos roba hijas.

Molly "Mimi" Weasley fue la primera en presentar a su novio-prometido-futuro-esposo. En la pantalla apareció un chico de cabellera rubia con risos, ni gruesos ni delgados, bastante alto y delgado, tez morena clara y los ojos de un azul claro. El mago sonreía tranquila y despreocupadamente. Percy lo escaneo con la mirada, buscándole algún defecto, y aunque a simple vista no encontró nada, si capto algo en el chico se le hizo vagamente familiar.

– Me recuerdas a alguien – dijo el pelirrojo, más relajado pero no por eso mas amistoso.

El joven mago rio.

– Le puedo asegurar que si le recuerdo a alguien. Me presento, mi nombre es Ken Towler, tengo veintiún años, fui Ravenclaw cuando estuve en Hogwarts y prefecto, y al igual que Mimi, estudié Leyes Mágicas. Como notaron soy un año menor que mi novia, pero no me importa, así la quiero.

Ken abrazo a Molly y más de una bruja del pasado suspiro. El mago a simple vista daba la impresión de ser una persona bastante despreocupada, confiable y bastante sociable. Percy también lo percibió, aunque seguía curioso por saber a quién le recordaba ese mago.

– Sigo sin saber a quién me recuerdas.

– Lo cual es chistoso, pues en el pasado ¿O es futuro? Lo que sea, si lo hiciste y eso me causo grandes problemas con mamá – hablo Molly II con más seriedad aun.

– Yo le explico señor Weasley – Ken no había perdido de vista a su suegro del pasado, y su expresión de confusión – conocí a Mimi en la academia de Leyes, ella es un año mayor que yo y me tomo bastante tiempo convencerla de que aceptara salir conmigo – Ginny desde el gran comedor, miro orgullosa a su sobrina – y cuando lo logre, su esposa se puso como loca y nos prohibió salir. Yo pensé que era por la diferencia de edad, pero la verdad es que al principio, mi suegra no toleraba la idea de tener cerca al hijo de la única ex de su esposo.

– Mamá es medio celosa compulsiva – agrego Lucy, ayudando a su cuñado.

Percy parpadeo confundido ¿Ex?

Algunos lugares bastante apartado de donde estaba el pelirrojo, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules dio un pequeño salto en su lugar.

– ¿Eres mi hijo? – pregunto ansiosa Penélope Clearwater.

Y entonces Percy recordó porque ese chico le era familiar: Tenía los mismos ojos y la misma mirada que su exnovia Penny.

– Así es. Soy tu hijo. Y antes de que preguntes, a papá lo conocerás en algunos meses y se enamoraran y serán felices y todo eso – Penny asintió. Estaba feliz, tal vez no habían logrado casarse con el que fue su primer amor, pero según su hijo sería feliz y una sobreviviente de guerra – bueno como explicaba, mi suegro reconoció los ojos de mi mamá en mi y cuando mi suegra se entero, armo todo un escándalo, pero gracias a Merlín recapacito y está de acuerdo con que me case con su hija.

– Conmigo todo fue menos dramático – dijo Lu.

– Claro – ironizo la gemela, alargando la última silaba – como si mamá no hubiera hecho un escándalo del tamaño de Inglaterra cuando se entero que te ibas a vivir con tu novio.

Las gemelas empezaron una pequeña discusión, contraatacándose sobre quien había hecho rabiar mas a sus padres. En el gran comedor, los ánimos estaban por los cielos: los Weasley entretenidos conociendo sobre su familia del futuro, Percy intentado que sus hijas le prestaran atención, Penny preguntado sobre su futuro marido y el resto haciendo chismes entre ellos.

Cuando los ánimos se calmaron, Lucy se puso de pie y salió del margen de enfoque de la pantalla, para al minuto reaparecer jalando a un muchacho bien parecido, cabello castaño, una leve barba de tres días, alto, delgado pero con los músculos marcados y unos ojos color marrón. El parecido del joven mago con su padre era innegable.

– Buenos días pasado, mi nombre es Kalliel Wood y soy hijo del matrimonio Wood. Cuando estuve en Hogwarts fui a Gryffindor, durante mi quinto año fui prefecto, pero al final renuncie porque interfería en mis labores como capitán del equipo de quidditch.

– ¡Wood tenía que ser! – se burlaron los gemelos Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell e incluso Harry Potter.

– Jugaba como guardián – Kall ignoro el comentario anterior y continuo hablando un poco más sobre el – y actualmente juego de forma profesional en el Puddlemere United.

En el pasado, Oliver estuvo a punto de derramar una lágrima rebelde. Su hijo era un jugador profesional y eso no tenia precio.

– Claro, señor hijo del capitán de los Puddlemere United – gritaron con socarronería alguna voces en el futuro, la mayoría de hombre.

– Que mi padre sea el capitán no tiene nada que ver, yo entre al equipo por meritos propios, además, entre como reserva, y poco a poco he ido ascendiendo – reprocho Kall, algo molesto con los primos de su novia. Sabía que estaban bromeando, pero en el pasado más de uno pensaría cosas equivocadas.

– ¿¡Seré capitán!? ¿Jugare profesionalmente? – Kall asintió.

Y entonces Oliver sí que soltó una solitaria lágrima ¡Su sueño se haría realidad!

– Yo tengo una duda chico – pregunto Fred. El mago del futuro volvió a asentir, dando permiso para la pregunta – ¿Quién fue lo suficientemente loca para casarse con el obsesionado con el quidditch?

Porque Oliver Wood era un joven mago atractivo, con un cuerpo que más de uno envidiaba y bastantes mujeres querían en su cama. Pero toda esa imagen de casanova se iba a la basura cuando se le escuchaba hablar. Porque Wood no tenía otro tema de conversación –y si lo había, igual siempre terminaba en la obsesión del chico– que no fuera el quidditch.

En la mesa Gryffindor, Katie Bell estuvo tentada a ponerse de pie y gritarle al idiota gemelo Weasley que ella estaría encantada de casarse con Oliver, con todo y su obsesión por el deporte de las escobas y tres pelotas. Pero sus posibilidades de que el chico la escogiera era una en ¿Un billón? Desde que Wood había dejado Hogwarts no se habían vuelto a ver y apenas y tenían comunicación por cartas. Además, Katie recordaba que mientras Oliver aun no se graduaba, jamás la había volteado a ver más de lo necesario, la rubia podía apostar que el exGryffindor tan solo la recordaba como la cazadora de mal genio.

– Que se los diga papá – resolvió el castaño.

– ¿Yo? Pero que voy a saber del futuro – se quejo Oliver.

– Que según tu yo del futuro, te casaste con la única mujer que desde siempre se te hizo linda… linda pero bruta, eh de agregar.

Lo único que salió de la boca de Oliver fue un ¡Oh! de sorpresa y un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas. Fred y George acorralaron a su excapitan, demandando una respuesta. Ellos querían saber quién sería la valiente –o loca, dependiendo del punto de vista–.

– ¿Me voy a casar con Be… Katie? – Oliver se obligo a corregirse para llamar a la chica por su nombre y no por el apellido.

– ¡Cincuenta puntos para el capitán! – gritaron cuatro voces del futuro con burla, tres hombres y una mujer.

En su lugar, la rubia se puso roja, tanto que el cabello de Ginny Weasley parecía un chiste a su lado. Por su parte, Oliver no estaba en mejor estado, también estaba sonrojado y no tenía idea de cómo actuar.

– Tranquilo padre, las cosas se darán a su tiempo, así que respira y deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas.

– ¡Yo no estoy pensando cosas pervertidas!

_Bell y Wood, sentados bajo el sauce boxeador, _

_Se besan, se abrazan, se demuestran su amor..._

George y Fred se divertían de lo lindo, con Lee Jordán haciéndoles segunda. Tanto en el pasado como en el futuro, las risitas tontas y las bullas picaras coreaban la boba canción. Oliver y Katie se empequeñecieron en sus lugares, con unas ganas enormes de maldecir a los gemelos y otras tantas de desaparecer.

– ¿Alguna otra pregunta? – Lucy se compadeció de sus suegros, y busco la atención de los estudiantes del pasado y lo logro.

– ¿Tienen más hermanos? – pregunto Percy a las gemelas. Estas negaron, dejando en claro que solo eran ellas dos.

La misma pregunta fue hecha a Ken y Kall; el primero negó, explicando a su madre que era hijo único y el castaño asintió, pero se negó a dar más datos.

– Aun no es momento que sepan mas sobre nuestra familia, incluso no era mi turno, pero ya que mi suegro se puso como hipogrifo…

– Te estoy escuchando Wood – amenazo Percy, haciendo que en el futuro, Kall tragara en seco – sigue así y no llegaras a nacer.

– Ya deja de amenazar a mi hijo Percy ¿Qué tal si es tu hija la que se aprovecha de mi hijo? – Oliver asintió a las palabras dichas por Katie con tanta seriedad, que parecía habían dicho una verdad universal.

Mimi abrió la boca para hacer un comentario, pero Lucy rápidamente la calló, restregándole en la cara uno de los almohadones que estaba sobre el sillón. La gemela menor conocía a su hermana lo bastante para saber que iba a decir alguna imprudencia, que vale, tal vez ella era un poco impulsiva, y se la pasaba colgada del cuello de Kall como koala, en ocasiones lo secuestraba del trabajo para perderse en un rincón oscuro y algunas cositas mas ¿Pero de ahí a pervertirlo? ¡Era absurdo!

– Jeje, mejor pasemos a la siguiente presentación, no hay mucho más que hablar sobre nosotros – el tono de voz delataba su nerviosismo, pero no les dio oportunidad de comentar la gran cosa – pero antes de que pase la siguiente persona, le pedimos al señor Sirius Black que deje de jugar a la mascota bien portada.

No muchos lograron comprender la extraña frase, no hasta que un perro negro salió debajo de la mesa de Hufflepuff y empezó a tomar forma humana. Donde antes estaba el animal, apareció un hombre altivo, de largo cabello negro, barba y unos ojos grises cubiertos por una ligera sombra de locura y una mirada de orgullo.

Dolores Umbridge fue la primera en saltar de su lugar y apuntar con su varita. Gritaba como posesa _¡Mortífago, Mortífago!_ Logrando que los alumnos más pequeños se aterraran y que los más grandes también se pusieran en guardia. El trió dorado al contrario, salió de su sorpresa y corrieron hasta colocarse frente a Sirius, con varita levantada y mirada desafiante. Pero de nuevo los extraños encantamientos en el gran comedor actuaron ante el revue y la empuñadura de las varitas se calentó, haciendo que todo el que estaba en guardia, las soltaran.

– Que está prohibida la violencia – les recordó Molly II – además, no tienen por qué alarmarse, el señor Black será declarado inocente, PORQUE LO ES – termino la oración remarcando la última frase y fulminando a la bruja de Umbrigde.

– ¡Lo lograre Harry! ¡Seré libre! – Sirius abrazo a su ahijado, para él, la noticia de que sería declarado libre era el mejor regalo que le podían hacer los del futuro.

Remus Lupin se unió al abrazo, también feliz de saber que su amigo de siempre por fin conseguiría la justicia que por tantos años se le había negado. Los alumnos de Hogwarts no entendían mucho la situación, para ellos, Sirius Black era el asesino de los Potter, un exconvicto y peligroso seguidor del señor oscuro; pero el mismo Harry Potter estaba ahí, en medio del gran comedor, abrazándolo y haciendo planes para irse a vivir con él. ¿Entonces no era tan malo?

Por otra parte, en el futuro estaban tensos, esperando que el señor Black no preguntara en qué momento seria "libre". Ninguno estaba preparado para informar que solo seria declarado inocente después de su muerte.

– Muy bonito todo – les corto Lucy – pero necesitamos continuar o no nos alcanzara el tiempo. Tu turno, _profesor_.

Las gemelas en compañía de sus novios caminaron hasta salir del enfoque de la pantalla, todos se mantuvieron expectantes, curiosos por saber quien aparecería tras esa pantalla, de quien seria familia, que nuevas noticias aportaría. Incluso Hermione que estuvo en desacuerdo al principio, había quedado atrapada por la curiosidad.

* * *

**Wiii aqui termina el segundo capitulo ¿Les gusto? Yo se que si, yo se que si. Por ahi me preguntaron** -Dani salvatore-** porque no estaba Sirius, que si iba a aparecer ¡Pues claro que si! Jamas me olvidaria de mi guapo Black. **

Vale**, gracias por comentar,** Lunatica** yo tambien pense en un viaje en el tiempo, pero es algo mas complicado y no me gusta inventerme cosas sin una base o demasiado locas. Si, a ti como al resto se les hizo extraño el orden de presentación, pero se trata de mi xD nada es convencional.** Alcachofii,** también gracias a ti por tu review, y te estare esperando en twitt, solo me avisas que se trata de ti, que si no me pierdo.**

**También**** aprovecho este espacio para invitarlas (les) a leer dos one-shot con los que estoy participando en el foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas". Me gustaría saber su opinión (Y si me votan como extra, también se los agradecería), se llaman: Ninguno es Gryffindor y Principio sin rumbo fijo.**

**Y finalmente, sobre el capitulo. ¡Los pervertidos aprovechados! cofcof digo, los novios de las gemelas Weasley. En este capitulo me divertí mas que el anterior, pero es que Percy es tan fácil de molestar xDDD ¿Quien creen sera el primo? ¿Quien es _el profesor_?**

**Me despido con muchos besitos. Actualización el proximo VIERNES. Gracias por las felicitaciones y recuerden que pueden preguntar todo lo que gusten (Pero no anden dando tampoco spoiler -lo digo por quienes ya leyeron Giratiempo-, de preferencia pregunten sobre le capitulo).**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**

**Pdt: En Twitter seguiré publicando spoilers y demás detalles, así que ¡Agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! (arroba)SeleneiteAndy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Otra vez llega el viernes y con ello el capitulo nuevo de LDMA. No los entretengo mucho, que igual no tengo demasiado tiempo. Notas al final.**

**No soy rubia, ni rica, menos inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sinopsis:_

**La magia es un ente desconocido, maravilloso, sorprendente e impredecible. Los hijos de Harry Potter y compañía demostraran que lo imposible es posible ¿Quien dijo que no se puede hacer contacto con el pasado? ¿Quien puso esa regla? TERCERA GENERACIÓN dará un interesante (y divertido) incentivo al pasado para afrontar la guerra.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**(**P_rofesor**)**_**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un hombre joven de cabello castaño claro, alto, delgado pero de espalda ancha entro al enfoque de la pantalla; cuando tomo asiento y se giro de frente, en el pasado apreciaron unos ojos en color dorado, un rostro un poco alargado y con un arete de plata en la oreja derecha. El muchacho tenía un parecido innegable con su padre, tanto que Sirius no espero a que el mago se presentara.

– ¡Lunatico, mira, mira! Ese tiene que ser un hijo tuyo, tiene tus ojos y tú misma sonrisa de falsa inocencia – Black apuntaba con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha tenia agarrado a Remus por el cuello de la túnica, zarandeándolo con poca delicadeza – ¿Por qué estas tan pálido? No te da alegría. Aunque bueno, si yo tuviera un hijo a la edad que tuviste que tenerlo, también estaría deprimido ¡El pobre tiene un padre que puede pasar por su abuelo!

Lupin se soltó bruscamente, y tomo una gran bocanada de oxigeno, aunque la verdad no sabía si su asfixia se debía al tosco agarre de Sirius o a la probabilidad de tener un hijo.

– No digas idioteces Canuto – regaño Remus – tu sabes que yo nunca tendré hijos, no puedo. Ni siquiera dejaste que el pobre se presente y nos diga quiénes son sus verdaderos padres – o al menos era lo que él intentaba creer.

– Pues lamento destruir tus esperanzas, pero yo si soy tu hijo – hablo el chico del futuro nada ofendido, al contrario, por su cara, parecía que ya se esperaba una reacción así por parte de su padre – mi nombre es Ted Remus Lupin.

– ¡Te lo dije! – se vanaglorio Sirius.

– Y antes de que a mi padre le de un infarto y no llegue a nacer – porque Remus estaba cada vez mas blanco – no tengo tu problema peludo, papá. Y si lo tuviera, Merlín sabe que no cambiaría mucho mi forma de pensar sobre ti. Para mí, tú eres mi héroe.

El recién presentado era un chico inteligente, pues con la simple frase "no tengo tu problema peludo" logro que Remus Lupin bajara la guardia y pasara de un estado estrés-trauma-negación-con-alto-riesgo-de-un-ataque-cardíaco, a un estado de felicidad extrema.

El antiguo profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras se ergio en toda su altura –aunque igual seguía siendo más bajo que Sirius– y se acerco un poco más a la pantalla. Frente a Remus se reflejaban unos ojos igual de dorados que los suyos y su misma sonrisa conciliadora. Si, Sirius Black tenía razón, ese chico se parecía bastante a él.

– ¿Quién es tu madre? – pregunto Remus. Tenía muchas dudas, pero esa era la principal. Claro que le daba alegría saber que tendría un hijo sano, pero su cerebro no consentía la idea de condenar a una mujer a una vida de rechazo y repudio por casarse con una paria de la sociedad.

– Tal vez esto resuelva tus dudas.

El cabello, antes castaño claro, se torno violeta, después morado, después azul eléctrico, blanco y finalmente rosa chicle. Teddy estuvo tentado a cambiar también un poco sus rasgos faciales, pero pensó que con el cabello era más que suficiente.

– Soy metomorfomago igual que mamá.

– ¡Tonks! – exclamo con sorpresa la mitad de la orden del fénix presente.

– Así es, mi madre será Nymphadora Tonks.

La aludida apenas estaba sonrojada, su cabello se veía más rosa que nunca y sonreía tan ampliamente, que Harry y Sirius podían jurar que la mueca casi abarcaba de oreja a oreja. Estaba más que claro que a la auror le encantaba la idea.

– Pero… ella… yo… joven ¿Cómo? Este…

– Lupin deja de tartamudear – se burlo Tonks, se abstenía de saltar como loca por todo el gran comedor, no porque le diera pena, sino porque no quería causar algún destrozo con su torpeza – ¡Tendremos un hijo muy guapo!

– Gracias mamá – Teddy cambio su tono de cabello, no tenía nada contra el rosa, pero ese era el color de su madre. Lo dejo en un negro azuloso.

– ¡Viejo lobo verde! – Grito Sirius – Te meterás con mi pequeña sobrinita. ¡Es una bebe! – dramatizo, abrazando a Tonks sobreprotectoramente – ¡Trece años lunático! ¡Trece!

Ted Tonks pareció salir de su mutismo de enterarse que tendría un nieto, el ya conocía a Remus Lupin, pero no fue hasta que Sirius grito la diferencia de edad, recayó en cuenta de que el hombre lobo le llevaba a su pequeña e única hija más de una década de ventaja. Se puso de pie y con varita en mano, camino a zancadas hacia Remus. Andromeda se puso de pie de un salto e intento detener a su marido, pero éste se zafo tal como la humedad.

– ¡Tu…! – gruño.

– A no papá, escenitas de celos, no. ¡Me avergüenzas! – rebatió Tonks con un tono de voz que no admitía replica. Se interpuso entre su padre y Remus y apuntaba con un dedo de forma amenazante a la cara de su padre – ¡Mamá dile algo! Quiere matar a mi futuro marido.

– Cariño, no molestes al futuro marido de Nymphadora – Andromeda le siguió el juego a su hija y su esposo, ya bastante acostumbrada a las niñerías de esos dos.

Remus cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más y más incomodo.

– ¡No me digas Nymphadora!

– ¡Mi bebe no se casara con un pedófilo!

– ¡Eh! Mi papá no es ningún pedófilo – intervino Teddy desde el futuro.

– Mi sobrino tiene razón, Lunatico no es pedófilo… bueno, puede que de joven saliera con una que otra chiquilla de tercero cuando estábamos en sexto y una vez salió con una muggle que era casi cuatro años menor también, pero…

– ¡Cállate Sirius! – gritaron Tonks y Remus al mismo tiempo. La primera con ganas de matarlo lentamente y el segundo con ganas… de matarlo también, pero de forma rápida y sin dolor, que sería compasivo por la amistad que los unía.

– Haber, silencio todos – pidió McGonagall, pero nadie le prestó atención. En el futuro y en el gran comedor, nadie quería perderse la entretenida plática, y los involucrados no querían dar su brazo a torcer.

– No quiero que te acuestes con mi hija – Ted apuntaba a Remus, o al menos lo intentaba, ya que Tonks se negaba a moverse, además, los encantamientos defensivos aun estaban activos y era consciente de que no podría hechizarlo, aunque no perdía nada con intentarlo.

– Señor Tonks yo…

– Eso no lo decides tu – dijo Tonks – además, yo quiero que nazca Teddy ¿No has visto lo lindo que es? Sería una lástima que no naciera.

– Tonks no creo que…

– Mamá tiene razón, soy muy lindo para no nacer.

– Teddy no deberías…

– ¡Pero es mayor! – siguió empeñado Ted.

– Tonks escucha a tu padre, el…

– ¡Cállate Remus! Mamá enserio, has algo con tu marido.

– Señora Tonks usted si…

– Ted ¡Por Morgana! Tu hija ya está bastante grandecita. Déjala decidir.

– Además a mí me gusta Remus.

– ¡Quieren escucharme! – grito Lupin ya harto de que lo estuvieran interrumpiendo cada que intentaba decir algo – tengo rato intent… ¿Te gusto?

Remus tenía muchas cosas que decir, desde su típico: soy muy pobre, viejo y aparte licántropo para ti Tonks, hasta limpiar su honor de que él no era ningún pedófilo, pero la última frase de la metamorfomaga lo dejo volando.

– A mamá le gustas desde que te conoció – intervino Teddy – o al menos, eso es lo que yo tengo entendido – Nymphadora asintió – Además, el abuelo no te odia por tu problema peludo, solo que no es fácil enterarse que tu única hija se casara con alguien mayor que ella.

Ted Tonks asintió, Andromeda le tomaba de la mano, tratando de conseguir que se serenara.

– Eres una gran persona Remus – aclaro Tonks – y acortemos las cosas, así que ahórrate el drama de soy viejo, pobre y hombre lobo. No me importa. Hay muchas cosas más en una persona que puede enamorar, y déjame decirte, que tú tienes muchas cualidades positivas.

– ¡Vez Lunatico! Te dije que solo tú tienes complejos tan raros – dijo Sirius.

– Yo… – el hombre lobo se sentía por primera vez en su vida sin escapatoria, se sentía acorralado.

Miro a Tonks por primera vez como mujer. Claro que era guapa –con todo y su tendencia por tirar cosas o tropezar–, era divertida, joven y una auror con valores y cualidades. Le costaba bastante pensar que alguien así, podría interesarse en alguien como él. Por su parte, la metamorfomaga estaba contenta con la noticia, apenas tenía unos meses de conocer a Remus y desde que lo vio por primera vez, pensó que tenía unos ojos muy lindos y un aura cálida, ahora con la noticia que le daba su hijo del futuro, se replantearía seriamente la idea de conquistar al hombre lobo.

– ¿Hasta cuándo durara tu padre con cara de idiota, torturándose mentalmente y todo eso de sus complejos? – pregunto la bruja.

– Empezaran a salir hasta emmm… creo que dentro de un año y algo. Papá es muy terco – Tonks asintió – bueno, hablare un poco sobre mí. Tengo veinticuatro años, cuando estuve en Hogwarts fui a Hufflepuff como tu mamá – la casa de los tejones aplaudió. Muchos alumnos tenían en gran estima a Remus, a pesar de su condición licantropa – y me hubiera encantado ser prefecto como papá, pero salí mas bromista y McGonagall se negó a darme esa responsabilidad.

– Ese es tu cachorro – Sirius jalo del cuello a Remus. Este último, sonreía orgulloso de su hijo. McGonagall no.

– Soy un torpe, pero solo cuando estoy nervioso. Por eso, cuando me presenté para las pruebas de quidditch, no conseguí pasar, sin embargo, fui comentarista. ¿Qué más puedo decir de mí?

– Tu trabajo cariño – la voz de mujer se escucho, pero como en otras ocasiones, la persona estaba oculta.

– Claro. Soy Auror y estuve unos meses trabajando para el cuartel de Aurores, sin embargo, mi padrino me recomendó para aspirante de profesor en Hogwarts, en la materia de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Después de una exhaustiva prueba por la directora, logre quedarme con el puesto.

En el pasado, las declaraciones de Teddy solo habían logrado crear más preguntas. Claro que Remus y Tonks estaban orgullosos y felices por su hijo, el primero no podía creer que su hijo fuera maestro _¡Igual que yo!_ Gritaba su mente, mientras Tonks era feliz sabiendo que su hijo también era Auror y metamorfomago.

Aunque no era los únicos que querían hacer preguntas. A Dumbledore no se le paso por alto que el mago dijera "directora" y no director. Y Severus Snape, a pesar de odiar con toda su alma a Black y Lupin, también había notado la incomodidad en esos mocosos del futuro a momentos, y cierta información dejaba huecos.

– ¿Quién es tu padrino? – pregunto Remus.

– Lo siento papá, pero eso es algo que no puedo contestarte, aun. Pero te aseguro que es un hombre genial, me ha cuidado como si fuera su hijo, incluso pase la mitad de mi vida en su casa, y la otra mitad con la abuela Dromeda…

– ¡Tonto! – le regañaron en el futuro. Teddy se dio cuenta algo tarde de que había metido la pata. Sus padres le miraban contrariados.

– ¿Y nosotros?

Remus tenía un mal presentimiento, que solo se incrementaba al ver como su futuro hijo le esquivaba la mirada.

– No sobreviviremos a la guerra ¿Verdad? – Se atrevió a preguntar Tonks – ¿Es eso, no? Por eso mi madre y Sirius o Harry, porque estoy segura que Remus escogerá a alguno de ellos, se hará cargo de ti.

– Díselos Teddy – de nuevo la voz de la mujer que anteriormente llamo cariño al metamorfomago se escucho – todos están de acuerdo.

Teddy asintió.

– Si. Morirán en la guerra. Ambos, yo apenas tenía unas semanas de nacido – soltó de golpe, pero no se sentía capaz de darles la noticia de una forma menos dramática. Su voz estaba cargada de nostalgia, tristeza e impotencia.

Remus y Tonks podían jurar que escucharon un "crac" dentro de sí.

– Yo también moriré ¿No es así señor Lupin?

La pregunta de Dumbledore tomo por sorpresa a más de uno, incluso los Slytherin miraron de reojo a su loco director. Draco Malfoy estuvo a punto de hace un comentario mal intencionado, pero fue callado por su madre con un suave ademan de manos.

– Si.

Harry Potter negó con la cabeza, con las lágrimas pugnando por salir. Se negaba a creer que Remus, Tonks y el director que tanto le había apoyado –aunque ese año estuviera esquivo– murieran a manos de Voldemort y sus seguidores. Ron y Hermione no estaban en mejores condiciones.

En cambio, Sirius apretaba con fuerza la varita y mantenía la mirada sombría. Se negaba a creer que la guerra le quitaría a otro merodeador y a su sobrinita. Le grito a Teddy, exigió más información y reclamo que nadie hubiera hecho nada por evitar esas muertes. Se reclamo por no evitar ÉL esas muertes.

– Yo se que lo intentaste, bueno, lo intentaras – consoló Remus. Le dolía ver a Sirius así. Molesto con la vida y con él mismo. Incluso Snape miro al dúo con compasión mal disimulada.

– ¡No lo hice! Porque entonces tu no hubieras muerto – grito de mal humor.

– Tienes razón, no lo hiciste – dijo Teddy en voz baja. Sirius se sintió el peor amigo del mundo – pero eso fue porque tú ya estabas muerto cuando eso sucedió.

El gran comedor quedo en silencio. Un silencio pesado e incomodo. Harry se puso de pie de golpe. Sirius era lo más cercano a un padre y enterarse que lo perdería dolía peor que mil maldiciones. Ambos se abrazaron; Sirius desolado y Harry destrozado y furioso con la vida.

– No me pidan que cuente mas por favor, no es sencillo…

– No lo haremos mi niño – Tonks aun se escuchaba desganada y su cabello grisáceo lo confirmaba, sin embargo, nunca había sido adepta a las caras largas y a la tristeza en masa – ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema? Eso aun no sucede y sé que si morí fue para proteger el futuro que tu vives – el muchacho asintió – al menos eso me reconforta. Remus, pregúntale algo, anda.

El hombre lobo dejo de abrazar a la auror. No recordaba en qué momento habían terminados envueltos en un abrazo, es más, le sorprendía que Ted Tonks no hubiera vuelto a apuntarle con la varita.

– ¿Tienes novia?

– No. Tengo esposa. Me case hace algunos años, cuando tenía casi diecinueve años – Teddy prefirió omitir, de momento, que había dejado embarazada a su ahora esposa – también tengo una niña de cuatro años ¡Es preciosa! Y no lo digo porque yo sea el padre.

La mayoría rió, tanto en el presente, como en el futuro.

– ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntaron los futuros abuelos.

– Mamá, papá… – Teddy agito su mano. La voz de la mujer se volvió a escuchar y después en el pasado pudieron apreciar como una pequeña avanzaba hasta el metamorfomago – ella es Dorea Flora Lupin.

La niña parecía muñequita, y no solo por su amplio vestido muggle de listones. Sino que era una pequeña bastante bonita de rostro: ojos grandes dorados, tez blanca, largas pestañas y cabello rubio platinado. La niña saludo, agitando su manita de forma elegante pero aun así, sonreía ampliamente; sonreía como Teddy.

– Remus, tu hija se llama como _Mamá Dorea._ – A Sirius poco la faltaba para caer sobre la pantalla improvisada. Remus asintió, la niña había hecho que olvidaran un poco las malas noticias, además de darle una ligera idea de quién sería el padrino de su hijo.

– Hola abuelitos ¡Yo tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos! – les sonrió a Tonks y Remus – y hola a ustedes también abuelit…

– ¡Dorea! – grito Teddy y la mujer detrás de la pantalla.

– Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpo la niña – pero es que… yo quiero saludar a mis otros abuelitos también – se quejo, haciendo un puchero, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.

– Lo harás en su momento ¿Si, princesa? – La niña inflo sus mejillas, pero aun así acepto – bueno, yo ya no tengo que decir sobre mí, así que creo que es momento de que se presente mi esposa.

Dorea aplaudió. Pronto podría saludar a sus abuelitos y demás tíos.

* * *

**¡Fin! ... de momento XDDD que aun quedan muchos capítulos por delante. El dia de hoy no me extendere con la nota porque tengo demasiada tarea. Agradesco a todos sus revies, favoritos y follow. Saben que sus criticas y comentarios son bienvenidos y ¡Felicidades a todos los que atinaron al misterio (no tan misterioso) del profesor. Esta de mas decir quien es la siguiente ¿No? Adelante con sus preguntas y nos vemos el proximo viernes.**

**Me despido con muchos besitos. **

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**

**Pdt: En Twitter seguiré publicando spoilers y demás detalles, así que ¡Agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! (arroba)SeleneiteAndy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Adelantando unas horas :) Notitas al final.**

**No soy rubia, ni rica, menos inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sinopsis:_

**La magia es un ente desconocido, maravilloso, sorprendente e impredecible. Los hijos de Harry Potter y compañía demostraran que lo imposible es posible ¿Quien dijo que no se puede hacer contacto con el pasado? ¿Quien puso esa regla? TERCERA GENERACIÓN dará un interesante (y divertido) incentivo al pasado para afrontar la guerra.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**(**_Torie__**)**_**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una mujer alta apareció dentro del enfoque de la pantalla, se apreciaba un esbelto cuerpo, cabello rubio platinado ondulado y vistiendo la túnica que usaban los sanadores de San Mungo: túnica corta en tono morado con el escudo del hospital en la manga derecha, por debajo una amplia falda de corte circular hasta los tobillos en color blanca y calzado de tacón.

– Buenos días, mi nombre es Victoire Lupin – se presento la joven bruja, mirando fijamente a la pantalla con unos preciosos ojos azul claro, sonrisa encantadora, tez blanca sin imperfecciones y un leve sonroso en las mejillas. Era una mujer realmente hermosa. – Weasley de soltera. Soy la esposa de Teddy y la madre de esta hermosa niña.

En el pasado, todos los Weasley miraban a la bruja con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de sorpresa. Victoire tenía de Weasley lo que Harry tenia de Malfoy, es decir, absolutamente nada en común. Bueno, la rubia tal vez había heredado los ojos, pero más allá de ello, no había nada.

– ¡¿Una Weasley rubia?! – gritaron los gemelos, incrédulos y hasta ofendidos.

– No griten tíos, que sorda no soy – Vic torció levemente la boca, en una mueca de disgusto. Ella era la ofendida – Que no sea pelirroja y pecosa, no quiere decir que no sea una Weasley.

– Amor, técnicamente no lo eres ya.

– Bueno si, pero tú me entiendes – la rubia volvió a concentrarse en los espectadores del pasado. Toda su familia seguía expectante, ansiosos por saber de quién era hija y porque eran tan distinta – mi padre es William "Bill" Weasley y mi madre es Fleur Delacour. Los genes de mamá ganaron a los Weasley.

Fred miro a su hermano mayor, después a la rubia semi veela, de nuevo a Bill y una vez más a la excampeona.

– ¡Alucinante! – grito con tanta emoción que asusto al pequeño Collin, quien tuvo la mala suerte de estar sentado a un costado.

– ¿Te vas a casar con una francesa? ¡Eres mi ídolo! – se expreso George casi tan emocionado como su gemelo.

– Una francesa semi veela – a completo Ron.

– Mis padres no son una atracción de circo tíos – les regaño Victoire – ¿Papá, mamá, están bien?

Porque Fleur y Bill se mantenían en mutismo. Ambos estaban sorprendidos, claro, que cada uno por motivos distintos. La bruja por el sencillo hecho de conocer a su futura hija, mientras Bill aun sin creer lo suertudo que sería porque una chica tan guapa y refinada se fijaría en él.

Bill fue el primero en recuperarse de la sorpresa ¡Tendría una hija! Muy guapa y una nieta, también muy linda. Eso le recordaba que su hija estaba casada… gruño, algo disgustado, pero ya se había comprobado que los hechizos no funcionaban y además, era algo que aun no pasaba. Se limito a mandarle una mala mirada a Remus y una mirada más amistosa a la francesa.

Por su parte, Fleur miro de reojo a su futuro marido; eres pelirrojo, ojos azules y bastante alto. Parecía un chico simpático y si no se equivocaba, era familia del agradable pelirrojo amigo de Potter –que había ayudado a salvar a su hermanita Gabrielle–. Y ni hablar de su hija, nieta y yerno: eran perfectos a simple vista.

– ¿Tu no harás un escándalo? – pregunto Ginny a su hermano mayor.

– No tiene caso. Es algo que aun no pasa e igual, ya no puedo hacer nada – se explico. Fleur le miro admirada y en total acuerdo – además, confió en que mi yo del futuro ya se hizo cargo.

Bueno, tal vez no tan admirada, pensó la rubia del pasado.

– Y valla que se hizo cargo – se escucho una voz de mujer. Usaba un tono entre burlón e irónico.

– _Nike…_ – Victoire fulmino a alguien que seguramente también estaba frente a ellos, solo que en el futuro – pero si papá, te hiciste cargo. Teddy pasó dos semanas en el hospital.

– Todo por dejar embarazada a su…

– ¡Cállate Nike!

Y entonces Bill si no se contuvo. Sabía que no podía golpear a su futuro yerno, pero si al idiota que engendraría a ese pervertido, aun con los hechizos anti uso de varitas y de restricción de violencia, consiguió tumbar a Remus al suelo y darle un buen susto.

La discusión entre Remus, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Victoire y Teddy se extendió al menos cinco minutos, pero termino en un tipo de tregua. Ya que Vic logro convencer a su padre que en ningún momento fue abusada y Teddy explico que con o sin ese embarazo, el tenía pensado proponerle matrimonio a la rubia platinada. La llegada de Dorea, solo había adelantado los planes.

– ¿Y estuvo muy feo el asunto de tu pedida de mano? – Molly Weasley le llamo la atención a Charlie y Fred por su pregunta tan inoportunida, pero éstos querían saber un poco más.

– Bastante. Papá le dio tremenda paliza a Teddy a lo muggle, que pensé por un momento que mi hija se quedaría sin padre. Si no fuera por Nike, solo Merlín sabe que hubiera pasado. – Fleur y Tonks no sabían quién era esa tal Nike, pero agradecían su intervención –. En cuanto a mí, papá me había corrido de casa.

Fleur y Molly lanzaron una mirada furiosa e indignada a Bill. El pelirrojo abrió la boca para defenderse, pero al sentir la mirada de Hermione y Ginny también sobre él, prefirió guardar silencio.

– Tranquila suegra, te pusiste firme y evitaste esa locura – dijo Teddy.

En el futuro, _Nike _seguía pensando que ese era uno de los momentos en los que más orgullosa había estado de Fleur. Estuvo tentada a interrumpir, pero sabía que aun no era el momento, se guardaría el comentario para más adelante.

– Pogque no nos hablas un poco mas de ti – Fleur estaba encantada con su futura hija, se miraba que era una gran mujer.

– Yo no entiendo porque tenemos que estar aquí, viendo esto – comento en un tono aburrido Pansy desde la mesa de Slytherin – como si la vida de los pobretones fuera de mi incumbencia.

Los Malfoy y la mitad de las serpientes, dieron su aprobación a las palabras de la bruja.

– ¿Y tú eres? – pregunto Victoire, mas por cortesía y educación que por deseo.

– Pansy Parkinson.

– Ya, entiendo. Pues Parkinson, te aviso que estas aquí, viendo este suceso que ni en tus mejores sueños se repetirá, porque tienes mucha suerte y claro, porque tu descendencia también se presentara.

– ¿También se presentaran serpientes? – pregunto Ron con una mueca de fastidio.

Y no era el único.

– Te sorprenderías tío al saber la cantidad de serpientes que se presentaran.

Teddy se rio internamente, entendiendo el doble sentido de esas palabras. La mesa de las serpientes guardo silencio, ahora realmente interesados en esa famosa llamada, contacto o lo que fuera.

– Ahora, si me dejan continuar con mi presentación. Veamos, soy la nieta mayor de los Weasley, me nombraron Victoire porque nací justo el día del primer aniversario del fin de la guerra. Cuando estuve en Hogwarts fui Gryffindor – _como toda Weasley _pensó agregar, pero sabia la casa del León en su tiempo, ya no era tan tradicional en su familia – y en mi séptimo año, fui nombrada premio anual.

– Al menos no fuiste una prefecta aburrida, vamos mejorando. – festejaron los gemelos.

Vic negó. Sus tíos eran todo un caso perdido.

– Tontos – se rio Victoire – como se dan cuenta, soy una Weasley que llama mucho la atención por mi aspecto. Soy más parecida a los Delacour, incluso tengo un poco de veela.

Fleur miraba con expresión soñadora a su hija.

– Cuando salí del colegio, me case ¡Y es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida! Dorea es mi pequeño tesoro y Teddy el hombre al que amo – el metamorfomago la abrazo, transmitiéndole sin palabras que el también la amaba. En cuanto la pequeña niña se abrazo a ambos, dejando que la consintieran en uno de esos abrazos de oso que tanto le gustaban. – Y papá, para tu tranquilidad, Teddy no solo nos brindo un hogar –a ella y su hija–, sino que me apoyo para que continuara con mis estudios. Soy medimaga y actualmente trabajo en San Mungo.

– Bueno, al menos hiciste algo bien Lupin.

Porque Bill tampoco era tan ciego para no ver las miradas de amor que cruzaba su futura hija con el hijo de Remus Lupin. Tal vez era un matrimonio joven, pero se notaba a kilómetros que eran felices.

– ¿Cómo nos enamoramos tu madre y yo? – pregunto Bill, queriendo cambiar de tema para ya no ver esas muestras de amor entre su hija y Lupin, además, tenía muchas ganas de saber cómo logro conquistar a la bella mujer francesa y no se quedaría con la duda, claro, a menos que su hija decidiera no responder a eso.

– En el verano que llegara, mamá se mudara a Londres por un empleo temporal en Gringotts para mejorar su inglés. Será tu ayudante y de ahí empezaran a salir…

– Y todo será miel y dragones voladores – interrumpió George.

– Y luego vendrá el nacimiento de nuestra sobrina rubia – le siguió Fred

– ¡Y todos felices! – terminaron la frase al mismo tiempo.

– En realidad, la abuela y tía Ginny se opondrán al matrimonio.

La matriarca de los Weasley y su única hija, no sabían cómo interpretar esa información. Se sentían apenadas por todas las miradas puestas sobre ellas, pero como ambas eran unas tercas orgullosas, soltaron una frase que sonó a algo como: _si nos oponíamos, nuestras razones tendríamos o tendremos_.

En su mente, Molly Weasley ya estaba tejiendo toda una historia de engaño o maltrato hacia su pobre e inocente hijo. ¡Claro! como una mujer tan… francesa, podría fijarse en su hijo si no era para dañarlo o algo así. Ginny imaginaba que tal vez su yo del futuro descubriría que esa rubia desteñida solo era una inútil buena para nada.

– El problema de la abuela y tía, era que pensaban que tu no querías a papá – contesto a la pregunta no hecha por Fleur – pero supieron que estaban equivocadas cuando tu seguiste estando al lado de papá, aun cuando un hombre lobo lo mordió y le desfiguro parte de su cara.

Y Victoire con ayuda de Teddy contaron toda la historia, o al menos, la parte que ellos conocían. De nuevo la guerra hacia acto de presencia en una familia mas, poniendo en peligro la vida de alguien. Los Weasley estaban asustados, pero también felices de saber que Bill sobreviviría y que encontraría una buena mujer.

– El único problema que le atrajo la mordida, aparte de las cicatrices, es un gusto por la carne semicruda y la falta de sueño en luna llena – respondió Victoire a la pregunta hecha por Arthur, sobre si su hijo se había transformado en un hombre lobo.

El relato continuo, y Fleur levanto la barbilla orgullosa, cuando su hija conto la parte de la pelea que tuvo con Molly. La frase de _"Soy lo suficientemente guapa por los dos y las heridas solo demuestran que mi marido es un hombre muy valiente",_ fue festejada no solo por los gemelos, sino por varios chicos y chicas del gran comedor.

El joven matrimonio se entretuvo varios minutos más contando sobre su vida de casados: un poco sobre las travesuras y muestras de magia accidental de Dorea, el trabajo de sanadora de Victoire y el de profesor de Teddy.

– ¿Tienes hermanos? – preguntaron a la vez Fleur y Bill. La primera se sonrojo ligeramente y el segundo se limito a sonreír.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, negándose a responder, pero dejando abierta la posibilidad clara de que existían más hijos.

– Creo que de momento, es suficiente por nuestra parte – dijo Teddy, sosteniendo en sus brazos a una dormida Dorea.

– ¿_Nike_, _JS_?– los mencionados intercambiaron miradas – ¿De quién es turno?

* * *

**¿Enserio no entendieron la pista que di al final del otro capitulo? Teddy y Dorea dieron pista clara de que la siguiente era Victoire xD son unas despistadas (os). Actualizo unas horas antes de terminar el jueves, porque mañana no tendre tiempo durante el dia (agenda llena .). **

**Agradesco a **Lunatica, Vale y Alcachofii** que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su huella aunque no tengan cuenta :) al resto ya saben que respondo personalmente. Gracias a todos esos que dan favoritos o follow, pero me gustaria saber que opinan, espero algun dia me toque leer un mensaje suyo. **

**Sobre el capitulo: Esta es la Victoire que me imagino yo, quienes leyeron giratiempo, conocieron un poquito de ella y su recien formada familia. Nos vemos el proximo viernes ¿Quien creen que siga de presentarse? ¿A quien elegire?**

**Me despido con muchos besitos. **

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**

**Pdt: En Twitter seguiré publicando spoilers y demás detalles, así que ¡Agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! (arroba)SeleneiteAndy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un viernes mas y eso es igual a otro capitulo de LDMA :) Comentarios y agradecimientos al final.**

**No soy rubia, ni rica, menos inglesa. Por lo tanto, los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, hago este sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sinopsis:_

**La magia es un ente desconocido, maravilloso, sorprendente e impredecible. Los hijos de Harry Potter y compañía demostraran que lo imposible es posible ¿Quien dijo que no se puede hacer contacto con el pasado? ¿Quien puso esa regla? TERCERA GENERACIÓN dará un interesante (y divertido) incentivo al pasado para afrontar la guerra.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**(**_JS__**)**_**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

– Me presentare yo primero – dijo una de las voces que ya en más de una ocasión había hecho algún comentario gracioso – ¿Sus ojos están listos para apreciar al ser más perfecto, guapo, único, inigualable...

Sirius Black torció la boca en un gesto reprobatorio. Él siempre se consideraría el ser más perfecto.

– Es para hoy _JS._ – Victoire le llamo la atención. Teddy y ella dejaron el cómodo sillón y con un ademan, invitaban al chico misterioso a tomar el lugar que instantes atrás ellos habían ocupado.

– Amargada. – Espeto con tono socarrón.

Un hombre joven de unos veinte años se encamino al sillón, vistiendo a lo muggle y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Desde la mesa de los profesores, Severus Snape frunció el seño; el caminar del desconocido le recordaba al de cierto mago arrogante, fastidioso y prepotente de su juventud.

Cuando el mago se giro para quedar frente a la pantalla, la reacción en el pasado fue variada: la mayoría de las personas adultas sintieron un deja vu al ver sonreír al desconocido; las chicas entre los quince y dieciocho años le miraban embelesadas y los alumnos fastidiados.

– Al menos disimula. – Reclamo Ron a Hermione, mal disimulando sus celos.

– No digas idioteces Ronald ¿Acaso no lo miras? – El pelirrojo la miro sin comprender. – Ese chico tiene un aire a Harry.

– No es verdad. – Renegó el aludido. Para él, estaba más que claro que no sobreviviría a la guerra, no tenía muchas expectativas para su futuro.

El tal JS revolvió su cabello castaño cobrizo, despeinándolo. Remus y Sirius sonrieron complacidos, mientras Snape resoplo indignado.

– Buenas las tengan – saludo JS, sonriendo de medio lado y giñando uno de sus bonitos ojos café claro y dejando que sus lentes resbalaran un poco por el puente de su nariz, dándose aires de galán – sé que es un gusto para todos ustedes saludarme.

– Potter – escupió con amargura el profesor de pociones. – ¿Por qué siempre son tan arrogantes?

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

– Yo más bien diría encantadores, geniales, carismáticos, divertidos y… mejor le corto un poco porque aquí alguien me está viendo medio feo. – se quejo él. Varias risitas se escucharon desde el futuro.

– ¿Eres mi hijo? – pregunto Harry.

Miraba ansioso al chico que se suponía era su hijo. ¿¡Sobreviviría a la guerra!? ¿Vencería a Voldemort y viviría para contarlo? Si era un sueño, no quería despertar y si era una pesadilla, era muy cruel a su parecer.

– Me ofende que no reconozcas a tu hijo. – Dijo indignado el mago.

Harry soltó el aire que había estado reprimiendo. Ese chico era su hijo ¡Su hijo!

– Te pareces mas a Cornamenta que a mi ahijado. – El aludido sonrió complacido por el comentario.

Sirius interrumpió el contacto visual entre padre e hijo. Se mostraba nostálgico y feliz a partes iguales, y no era el único. Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall e incluso el director Dumbledore miraban a JS del mismo modo. Harry sintió un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar a su padrino ¿Ese chico se parecía a su padre? le miro fijamente, analizando y tratando de guardar en su memoria lo mas que podía de él.

El chico era alto sin llegar a exagerar, de complexión fibrosa, el cabello aunque no era azabache –sino castaño rojizo–, si era despeinado. Se puso de pie como autómata, el chico seguía tras la pantalla sin decir una sola palabra, dejando que su padre del pasado le mirara. Harry ladeo la cabeza, reconociendo algunos rasgos faciales de él mismo, y otros distintos, como el tono de piel, que era más pálida y casi podía jurar que en los pómulos, el joven mago tenía pequeñas manchas, como pecas.

– Venga pa, deja de mirarme así, sé que soy guapo y todo eso, pero tampoco exageres. – Harry se sonrojo levemente, apenado por haberse quedado mirando a su hijo como tonto. – Soy James Sirius Potter, tengo veinte años y soy el primero de tus tres hijos.

– ¡Sirius! – Le reclamo fastidiada una mujer por su metida de pata.

– Upss, lo siento _Lionne_.

– ¡Le pusiste mi nombre! – Sirius abrazo a su ahijado, emocionado y conmovido – ¡Y el de tu padre! ¿Escuchaste eso lunático? Un Potter con mi nombre.

El hombre lobo asintió.

– Solo espero que no le haga justicia a alguno de esos nombres. O Harry tendrá grandes dolores de cabeza en el futuro.

– Demasiado tarde – se escucho decir a la misma chica que James Sirius llamo Lionne, pero que más de uno estaba seguro, era la misma que anteriormente había sido llamada _Rosa_ – Sirius es un problemático de primera.

Tanto en el futuro como en el presente, los poseedores de ese nombre se echaron hacia atrás, en un ademan ofendido.

– ¡Eh! No andes diciendo esas cosas en voz alta, que la gente se las empezara a creer – James era un joven mago jovial y que a simple vista, se le notaba activo y con ángel – mira papá, desde ya aclaro que yo no busco los problemas… ellos vienen solitos a mí.

McGongall y Snape bufaron indignados.

– ¿Enserio eres mi hijo?

– ¡Que si! Merlín ¿Es tan complicado creer que sobrevivirás?

El niño-que-vivió susurro un _si_ apenado. Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar, abrazando a su amigo como si no fuera a haber un futuro y susurrándole palabras de ánimo y felicitación al oído. Ron y Ginny fruncieron el seño, nada contentos con lo que sus ojos veían, sin saberlo, ambos pensaban lo mismo: que Harry sobreviviría y se casaría con la castaña. Y no eran los únicos.

Del otro lado de la pantalla, en el futuro, JS seguía sonriendo, aunque estaba curioso con lo que sus ojos veía, de no conocer el futuro, a los hijos de su tía Hermione y lo feliz que era en su matrimonio, bien podía jurar que ese abrazo iba más allá de la amistad. Pero recordó algunas pláticas y anécdotas, Harry y Hermione veían en el otro, al hermano/hermana que nunca tuvieron.

– Si se siguen abrazando así, todos pensaran que Hermione es mi madre.

Hermione y Harry se separaron de golpe, sonrojados y balbuceando palabras sin sentido.

– ¿Entonces Hermione no es tu madre? – Ginny no pudo reprimir la pregunta, le quemaba en la garganta y los celos Weasley estaban a punto de traicionarla. Si bien ella salía con Corner, en un rincón de su corazón, aun guardaba sentimientos por el azabache.

– No.

James no se molesto en ocultar la diversión que la pregunta de Ginny le causo y guiñándole un ojo, le hizo entender que él sabía su pequeño secreto. La pelirroja giro la cabeza, orgullosa, indignada y un poco apenada.

– Vaya San Potter ¿La insufrible sabelotodo te pareció poca cosa después de convertirte en el salvador del mundo mágico? – Varios Sly rieron. Draco había evitado hablar más de lo necesario, aun estaba tratando de digerir que el señor oscuro caería, pero la oportunidad de burlarse de su enemigo de media vida y la sangre sucia, era algo que no dejaría escapar.

– Pues de algo le tenía que servir la fama ¿No? Porque donde se hubiera casado con la sangre sucia, no hubiera nacido semejante espécimen. – Pansy por muy sangre pura que fuera, no era ciega, y el hijo de Potter, estaba para comérselo.

– ¡Zorra no insul…

– ¡Lionne, no!

Aunque en el gran comedor no podían ver que estaba sucediendo fuera del enfoque de la pantalla, si que escuchaban las palabras mal sonantes y sonidos que claramente eran productos de forcejeos; en la mesa de las serpientes, Blaise Zabini jalo a Pansy de vuelta a su lugar, todo bajo la atenta mirada de odio de parte del trió de oro.

– Perdón por la interrupción, pero Lionne es bastante susceptible al uso del término tan vulgar que la _señorita_ uso. Espero ahora si poderme presentar, pero para evitar futuros inconvenientes, les exijo que dejen los insultos de ese tipo de lado, pues el futuro –y el destino– tiene maneras bastantes divertidas de cobrárselas.

Pansy y los Malfoy tenían la sensación que ese último comentario iba dirigido a ellos ¿Pero porque?

– Ignora a las serpientes sobrino – Sirius agito su mano desdeñosamente – mejor háblanos de ti ¿Verdad Harry? Vamos, cuéntanos quien es tu madre.

Varias chicas de forma disimulada se removieron en su lugar. Saber que Harry Potter vencería al señor oscuro y sobreviviría, lo convertía en un partido bastante atractivo. Cho Chang y Romilda Vane –la primera una Ravenclaw de rasgos orientales y largo cabello negro y la segunda una Gryffindor dos años menor, de ojos negros y aspecto descarado– eran dos de las más interesadas y que no disimulaban el deseo de ser ellas la futura señora Potter.

– Pues… papá ¿Podrías moverte de lugar? No se… tal vez hasta el extremo contrario o a la mesa de los profesores. – Harry se señalo confundido a sí mismo, dudando de lo que su hijo le pedía, pero al ver que no pensaba hablar a menos que hiciera lo que él pedía, se puso de pie y se movió hasta donde estaba Alastor Moody y Nymphadora Tonks. – Muy bien, solo me queda recordarles que la violencia no es buena y que matar a mi padre es un sacrilegio ¡Eh! Luego, que haría el mundo sin un ser tan perfecto como yo.

– Por Merlín Potter, solo díganos quien fue la pobre ilusa. – Snape sentía arcadas, ese mocoso tenia la misma actitud engreída que su difunto abuelo.

– Ginny, mami hermosa, guapa, divina, el mago narizón te está llamando ilusa y puedo jurar por mi genial nombre que también pensó en otras palabrotas. Y para futuras referencias, recuerda todas las cosas bonitas que te he dicho.

La mayoría no sabían que les sorprendía más, la actitud infantil o que el chico se dirigiera expresamente a cierta pelirroja Weasley. James Sirius tenía clavada su mirada en Ginny y apuntaba con descaro al profesor de pociones.

– ¿Me case con Harry?

– ¿Tu también mamá? Porque nadie me cree a la primera. – Se quejo.

Cho Chang, Romilda Vane y Michael Corner sufrieron un ataque inusual de mal humor y celos, nada conformes con la pareja que en un futuro cercano se formaría.

Por su parte, Harry parpadeo confundido y desconcertado. Algunos nombres pasaron por su mente, e incluso la idea de que se hubiera casado con una muggle ¿Pero la hermana menor de su mejor amigo? Hasta le parecía mas creíble la idea de formar familia con Hermione… y eso ya era decir bastante.

– ¡La enana lo logro! – Fred y George estaban atacados de risa, festejando lo que parecía un chiste local.

– Vaya… no sé si sentirme ofendido o feliz. – Exclamo Ron sinceramente.

– ¡Por fin serás oficialmente de la familia!

Y entonces Harry si termino por sentirse perdido. Al parecer todos estaban enterados de los sentimientos de Ginny por él, menos… él. Además, los Weasley se lo habían tomado bastante bien, Molly y Arthur sonreían, Ron y los gemelos discutían una apuesta ¡Incluso Sirius y Remus participaban en ella! y solo Bill, Charlie y Percy parecían ofuscados, pero no en demasía; Y la pelirroja, ella sonreía, sonrojada pero feliz.

– Me voy a casar con la hermanita menor de mi mejor amigo…

– ¡Oye! – Respingo ofendida Ginny – esta hermanita menor tiene nombre y si tanto te disgusta ¡Pues lárgate a buscar a otra!

– Yo no…no intentaba…

– Ignóralo ma, papá siempre ha sido medio corto y lento con las mujeres. Además, ustedes no empezaran a salir hasta dentro de un año. – Ginny asintió, más relajada.

Sirius oculto su rostro entre sus manos, decepcionado.

– Eres tan Lily, Harry. Despistado en lo sentimental. ¿Dime que tú no lo heredaste? – pregunto casi histérico a JS.

– Tranquilo tío Sirius ¡Yo soy todo un casanova! – un leve carraspeo se escucho desde el futuro y el castaño cobrizo se llevo la mano detrás de la nuca, un tanto nervioso – corrijo, fui todo un casanova.

– ¿Tan joven y ya te han domado? – se quejo Sirius.

– Es que conocieras a mi pelirroja ¡Es tan sexy, guapa, inteligente, hermosa, única!

Ginny sonrió complacida y con ternura. Harry la miro de reojo, y se descubrió contento al ver como ella miraba a su futuro hijo. Cuando la pelirroja le descubrió, se sintió cohibido, pero la sonrisa tranquilizadora de ella lo relajo, al mismo tiempo que pensaba que no era tan mala idea el formar una familia con ella.

– Te pareces mas a tu abuelo de lo que te imaginas – le dijo Remus, recordando las miles de virtudes que James _Cornamenta_ Potter encontraba en Lily Evans, y que sin reparo iba pregonando a medio castillo.

– Algunas veces me lo han dicho – JS se escuchaba orgulloso – pero que conste que soy diferente.

– Si, tú fuiste mucho más problemático en Hogwarts – Teddy asomo su cabeza y se dirigió a todo el gran comedor – James fue el terror de los maestros en su época de colegio.

– ¡Señor Potter! – grito Minerva McGongall. Tanto Harry como James Sirius la voltearon a ver. El segundo le lanzo un beso y el primero se encogió en su lugar, que había vuelto a ser entre sus dos mejores amigos.

– Soy inocente de todo lo que se me acuse mientras no haya pruebas – se defendió. Y con muy poca delicadeza, corrió a Teddy.

– Eso será culpa tuya Potter – le reclamo Ginny a Harry, haciendo alusión a los muchos líos en los que todos los años terminaba enredado.

– Técnicamente es culpa de mi padre, tú misma escuchaste a mi padrino, yo soy más Evans.

– ¡Hey, se supone estamos hablando de mi! – todos regresaron su atención el mago del futuro – mucho mejor. Pues sí, mi madre es Ginevra Potter, Weasley de soltera. Solo mi familia me dice James y mi novia Sirius, de ahí en fuera, cualquier otro mortal me tiene que llamar Potter o James Sirius. Bueno, mi madre no, porque cuando me llama por el nombre completo es porque estoy en problemas.

Los Weasley rieron.

– ¿Y eso se debe a que…? – Hermione dejo la palabra a medias, esperando el hijo de su mejor amigo, entendiera a vuelo.

– Porque mis dos nombres son geniales y sería una lástima que no se usen – más de uno puso los ojos en blanco – continuando conmigo, fui Gryffindor, no como otros traidores de la familia – los Weasley pensaron que el chico se refería a su prima Molly, pero tras escuchar varios resoplidos indignados, una molesta duda se instalo en sus mentes – mis calificaciones no fueron malas, incluso fui prefecto.

– Espero que hayas usado responsablemente tus privilegios – Sirius levanto las cejas de forma picara. Remus entorno los ojos.

– ¡Claro!

Hermione, Ginny y McGonagall fruncieron el seño, haciéndose a la idea de en que usaba el chico sus privilegios.

– ¿Qué más? Mmm… jugué quidditch como buscador, ingrese en segundo y fui nombrado capitán en cuarto, gane la copa mientras estuve en el equipo tres años solamente: segundo, tercero y cuarto. Lamentablemente en quinto, sexo y en mi último año no lo logre, porque el buscador de las serpientes fue mejor que yo.

Y aunque James Sirius se cruzo de brazos, en señal de disgusto, su tono de voz no expresaba enojo.

– ¡Perdiste contra una serpiente!

Todo el equipo de Gryffindor, más Sirius y Oliver reclamaron, ofendidos.

– El _principito_ es un gran jugador. – Se excuso James de forma escueta, evitando dar más detalles de lo necesario. En la mesa de Slytherin, festejaban a ese tal principito que había vencido a un Potter. – dejando de lado eso, soy animago ilegal.

– ¡Señor Potter!

– ¡Directora Mcgonagall!

– ¡James Sirius Potter!

– ¡Mamá!

Ambas mujeres le dieron una fea mirada a JS, aunque la maestra de transformaciones un tanto turbada. Ser directora de Hogwarts era una noticia no tan sencilla de asimilar, menos si eso significaba que Dumbledore estaría muerto en un futuro no tan lejano.

– Oh, no hagan tanto drama – le dijo a McGonagall y Ginny– son nimiedades. Además, cuando me transforme en animago no sabía que era ilegal.

– ¿Quién fue el inconsciente que le enseño? – pregunto Minerva, saliendo de su estupor.

– Teddy.

– ¡Lupin! – Grito Ginny.

– Soy inocente – Ted de nuevo asomo la cabeza, su cabello estaba en un tono blanco y se mostraba nervioso – cuando James me pregunto sobre la animagia, yo le ayude porque pensé que era una tarea. Que iba a saber yo que un mocoso de tercer año iba a poder hacer magia tan avanzada.

Dumbledore ladeo la cabeza, admitiendo para sus adentros que el hijo de Harry era un mago poderoso.

– ¿Y puedo saber porque sabias tu de animagia? – Tonks miraba a su hijo con suspicacia, como queriendo leer los pensamientos del metamorfomago.

– Porque además de metamorfomago, soy animago ¡Pero yo si estoy registrado!

– Tu estas registrado porque eres un aburrido, no hay nada como la adrenalina de los secretos.

Y una discusión sobre responsabilidades se desato entre los involucrados. No fue hasta que los chillidos molestos de Umbridge se hicieron oír por sobre el resto, que pararon, pero solo para enfrascarse en otra discusión más fuerte, solo que en esa ocasión, era todos contra la bruja del ministerio.

– ¡Basta! – el grito de Ginny consiguió no solo parar la discusión sin sentido, sino que todo el gran comedor guardara silencio – mucho mejor. Ahora bien, yo quiero saber más sobre mi hijo y mi futuro. James, cariño, háblanos más sobre ti.

– Lo que mi hermosa madre pida – Ginny sonrío y soltó un _buen intento_, dejando en claro que sin importar que tanto la elogiara, en su momento ella lo castigaría por todas sus travesuras – pues estudie para Auror como papá ¿Ya había mencionado que mi padre es el jefe de aurores? – Harry negó – pues lo es, y no es porque sea mi padre, pero es el mejor.

– Es verdad, ya que se sabe que Harry sobrevive, puedo decir que él es mi padrino.

– ¡_Baldo_ no me interrumpas!

– No me digas Baldo, _Bambi_.

Hermione y otros hijos de muggles, soltaron a reír.

– ¿Cuál es el chiste? – pregunto Sirius.

– Los apodos – Hermione se limpio una pequeña lagrima – son nombres de personajes de cuentos infantiles muggles. Bambi es un ciervo y Baldo es un perro mitad lobo.

– El idiota de James me dice Baldo porque mi forma animaga es un lobo. Así que se la regreso llamándole Bambi, para molestarle, porque él prefiere Cornamenta.

Teddy se agacho justo a tiempo, antes de que el hechizo que James le mando le alcanzara. Aun riendo, el metamorfomago volvió a desaparecer de la pantalla.

– ¿Cornamenta? – pregunto en esa ocasión Remus – ¿Acaso tu…?

– Mi forma animaga no es como la de mi abuelo – algunos maestros respingaron al escuchar que el primer James había sido animago – yo me transformo en un león, sin embargo, entre mis amigos, me quedo el apodo merodeador original, al ser descendiente directo.

– ¿Tú has vuelto a formar a los merodeadores? – Harry pregunto ilusionado, aunque también temeroso, al saber que si era correcta su suposición, en el futuro, si que tendría problemas.

– ¡Hasta la pregunta ofende papá! Solo que ya no hay rata traidora. Y como dije, solo yo conservo el apodo original, por mi abuelo.

Con excepción de Hermione, Ron, Remus, Sirius y Snape, el resto estaba perdido en la conversación, sin entender más de media palabra. Fred y George miraban a Harry como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

– ¡Tu padre fue un merodeador!

– ¿No se los había dicho? – Los gemelos negaron – pues sí, es más, aquí tenemos a dos de ellos – y señalo a Remus y Sirius.

– ¡Genial! Ustedes son nuestros ídolos. ¡El mapa es genial!

– Pueden de una puñetera vez explicar de qué hablan – se quejo Blaise Zabini. – Si tengo que escuchar la vida de San Potter, al menos quiero saber completo.

Harry hizo una mueca de inconformidad, pero termino explicando a medias quienes fueron los merodeadores, aunque dejando de fuera lo más posible el mapa y detalles personales. Al final del relato, a muchos alumnos les costaba imaginar a su exprofesor como un alumno revoltoso y bromista.

– La seriedad del señor Lupin es pantalla. Era tan bromista como Potter y Black, incluso me atrevo a decir que era la mente detrás de las bromas – McGonagall claramente estaba indignada, todo por saber que su tormento con las bromas y problemas aun iba a largo plazo.

– ¿Entonces hiciste muchas bromas? – pregunto Lee Jordan.

– No tienes idea. En compañía de _Equus_, _Fenix_ y _Aquila_, hicimos tantas bromas que pasábamos todo el año castigados – James explicaba orgulloso, aunque astutamente evitaba mirar a los ojos a su madre y abuela.

– James… – Ginny estaba roja hasta las orejas y mascullaba. El exGryffindor paso saliva lentamente y a pesar de estar en otro tiempo, retrocedió de forma inconsciente – te perdonare lo de las bromas si me dices que ha sido de mi vida.

– ¡Es chantaje!

– Claro que no. Es un trato justo, además, porque a Harry si le has contado que será en el futuro y a mí no ¿Eh?

James Sirius suspiro derrotado.

– Cuando salgas de Hogwarts jugaras un tiempo profesionalmente el quidditch con las Arpías de Holyhead – a la pelirroja le brillaron los ojos – pero al final termina ganándote el instinto maternal y renunciaras para cuidar de mi. Actualmente trabajas para "El Profeta", como corresponsal en todo lo relacionado con el quidditch. Eres una gran madre.

Los seis hermanos de Ginny le miraban con respeto. Molly aprovecho la cercanía para acercarse y darle un gran abrazo a su única hija, hija que tenía un futuro prometedor y una familia amorosa y unida por lo que escuchaba.

– ¿Eres feliz hijo?

– No tienes idea papá. Yo se que la guerra te arrebato a tu familia, pero tu lograste construirte una. Eres un gran padre, un gran jefe y un gran esposo; sobre eso último, te importaría para referencias futuras, no andar besuqueando tanto a mamá. Que es traumático.

– ¡James! – le regaño Ginny.

Harry estaba tan avergonzado, que se había quedado mudo, desde su lugar, los hermanos Weasley le lanzaron miradas de advertencia.

– Mejor cambiemos de tema – pidió Ron – háblanos sobre tu novia.

En el futuro, unas risitas burlonas se escucharon.

– Tío, creo que no es buen momento para hablar de eso, es algo delicado, pero ya te enteraras. Mejor que se presenten mis amigos merodeadores ¡_Nike_, tu turno!

Y sin dar tiempo a replicas, se esfumo de la visual de la pantalla.

Harry y Ginny se miraron confundidos, habían notado el nerviosismo en su hijo y eso les decía que la chica con la que salía James no era bien recibida en la familia, o algo similar.

Por otra parte, Nymphadora Tonks y Fleur dieron un respingo desde su lugar. Ambas recordaban que gracias a la ayuda de ese tal Nike, Ted no había terminado muerto a manos de un celoso y furioso Bill Weasley, y además, según palabras de Victoire, había sido un gran apoyo en el tema de la bebe.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! Yo se que la mayoria pensaba que a linea seguiría Nike, sin embargo, necesitaba que James Sirius fuera el primero o me arruinaria varios planes, como por ejemplo, todo lo relacionado con los merodeadores. El siguiente capitulo si que sera Dominique pero... (si, siempre hay un pero en una oración) no actualizare el proximo viernes, sino dentro de **15 dias**, es decir, a finales de marzo. Tengo muy saturado de la escuela y del capitulo seis apenas va a la mitad y no me fio de terminar a tiempo.**

**Agradesco como siempre a esas chicas que estan constante dejandome un review: **Lunatica, Alcachofii, Hyugaharuka, Krismery, Lilius'fan y Ginge**r. Ademas, gracias a todas las personitas que le dieron Follow o favoritos en estos ultimos dias :* **

**Del capitulo ¿James es un ridiculo, verdad? Adema de egocentrico, claro esta. Siento si alguien queria que Ron lo matara en este capitulo por andar con Rose, pero eso tendra que esperar unos capitulos mas (En realidad no lo siento, me gusta hacerlos sufrir xD). Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Me despido con muchos besitos. **

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**

**Pdt: En Twitter seguiré publicando spoilers y demás detalles, así que ¡Agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! (arroba)SeleneiteAndy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Por fin tiempo libre! Asi que me apure a terminar el capitulo y publicarlo antes de la fecha ;) Disfruten con las locuras de su servidora.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sinopsis:_

**La magia es un ente desconocido, maravilloso, sorprendente e impredecible. Los hijos de Harry Potter y compañía demostraran que lo imposible es posible ¿Quien dijo que no se puede hacer contacto con el pasado? ¿Quien puso esa regla? TERCERA GENERACIÓN dará un interesante (y divertido) incentivo al pasado para afrontar la guerra.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**(**_Nike__**)**_**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fleur Delacour ya tenía listo su discurso y una buena cantidad de agradecimientos al chico que respondía al apelativo de _Nike_; era lo menos que podía hacer por la ayuda que le había brindado a su hija Victoire en el tema de su embarazo, sin embargo, al ver aparecer a una chica ¡Y qué chica! Las palabras quedaron atoradas en la garganta.

Lo mismo le paso a la población masculina de Hogwarts; misma reacción, distintos motivos.

Una bruja de largas y torneadas piernas y ropa nada discreta, se encamino hacia el sillón. También vestía a lo muggle –un mini short de mezclilla y una blusa a botones, de manga larga pero semi trasparente, que dejaba translucir la silueta del bra–, y por primera vez, a los magos sangre pura, no les molesto en lo absoluto. La joven bruja tenia la tez blanca, cabello corto de un rojo oscuro, ligeramente más largo de un costado. El rostro, libre de imperfecciones mas no de pecas, lucia unos preciosos ojos azul oscuro y maquillaje ligeramente cargado en tonos oscuros.

Y para cerrar el cuadro, la bruja tenía un cuerpo estilizado y una buena altura, que la hacía lucir aun más guapa. Y por la sonrisa de ella, se podía adivinar que era consciente de su belleza.

– Buenos días pasado, mi nombre es Dominique Weasley, Nike para los más cercanos, Fénix para los merodeadores, Niki para mi novio y si el resto tiene suerte de dirigirme la palabra, me puede llamar Weasley.

La voz de la bruja era jovial, despreocupado, coqueta, un tanto altanera pero con una pisca de complicidad y gracia, que dejo a más de uno aturdido.

– Y un cuerno que seas Weasley – espeto Zabini. Miraba embobado a la pelirroja y se negaba a creer que semejante espécimen de mujer, fuera una comadreja pobretona traidora a la sangre.

Dominique sonrió de medio lado, alzo una ceja y puso uno de sus manos en su cadera.

– Diría que lamento romper tus ilusiones, pero no – se burlo Nike con el descaro que solo en ella lucia como una cualidad sensual –, SI soy una Weasley. Mi padre es Bill Weasley y mi madre, Fleur Delacour.

Los futuros padres por poco y caen desmayados. Esa chica contrastaba con Victoire y Fleur hasta decir basta, quienes eran rubias, mujeres hermosas con genes veelas pero no desprendía ese magnetismo tan abrumador que Dominique poseí. Y ésta última, aunque era pelirroja y pecosa, tenía una belleza que ninguna otra u otro Weasley habían llegado a tener en su vida.

– Sorprendente – Zabini era de los pocos Slytherin que se atrevía a exteriorizar sus pensamientos, aunque Draco y unos cuantos mas, también estaban gratamente sorprendidos por la chica Weasley.

A ninguno de ellos le importaría en ese momento tener en su cama a semejante belleza de mujer, aunque fuera una leona traidora a la sangre, y no precisamente para dormir o mantener una charla civilizada.

– Venga, quiten esa cara de imbéciles, que me da asco verlos babear. – El tono arrogante pero divertido de Nike estaba latente a cada frase, y diferenciaba un poco al tono que se había escuchado anteriormente. Era claro que la bruja había estado fingiendo la voz. A Fleur aun le estaba costando asimilar que esa pelirroja seria su hija en un futuro cercano.

Dominique era una combinación perfecta entre Weasley y Delacour: orgullo, belleza, carisma y diversión.

– Esta chica me agrada. – Soltó Sirius emocionado, sintiendo una empatía inmediata por la joven bruja. Nike le recordaba a él de joven, solo que en versión pelirroja y un buen par de curvas en los lugares estratégicamente correctos.

– Eggues guealmente bella – Fleur pestañeaba más rápido de lo normal, tratando de asimilar la apariencia de la que suponía era su segunda hija – ¿Peggo tienes que vestig así?

La excampeona había sido educada dentro de una familia de largas tradiciones, reglas de sociedad y comportamiento de señoritas de alta sociedad. Dominique representaba todo lo que la familia Delacour desaprobaba. Su apariencia desgarbada y tan muggle, esa mirada picara y la rebeldía en cada sonrisa.

– ¿Tiene algo de malo? – Contesto ella con otra pregunta. – Enserio Fleur, aun en el pasado, te vas a poner pesada con mi forma de ser ¡Eres increíble!

Y por el tono de voz, Dominique no se refería al sentido bueno de la palabra.

– No seas irrespetuosa con mamá, Nike. – El regaño de Victoire sonó mas como una queja resignada que como un regaño o una lección de vida. Y lo era. La Mayor de los Weasley-Delacour tenía toda su vida conviviendo con Dominique y si algo había aprendido era la poca disposición de su hermana en cumplir las normas de la sociedad o complacer a terceros solo por agradarles.

Y Fleur supo que Dominique y ella debían tener más roces de lo común entre madre e hija.

– Es mi forma de demostrar cariño. – Y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al regaño.

Tenía años que había perdido casi todo el respeto por su madre, y si bien ya no estaba en su etapa de adolescente grosera, tampoco era como si fuera a llamarle madre por una buena acción tras una larga lista de puntos negativos. Nike dentro de sí, sabía que nunca podría perdonar del todo los desprecios y comparación que sufrió de niña por parte de Fleur.

– Pues eso no es correcto. – Dijo Bill, incluyéndose en la plática.

– Lastima, estas en un pasado muy lejano para hacer algo por remediar eso y en el futuro cercano no hiciste mucho por evitarlo. – Y ahí estaba ese tonito autosuficiente y la sonrisa ladeada. Los futuros padres se replanteaban si habían hecho algo mal durante la crianza de su segunda hija.

Bill supo que su hija era una bruja impetuosa y que de seguro, le había sacado más de un coraje, le recordaba a los gemelos, solo que mas impertinente. Además, también capto al vuelo que Dominique y Fleur no convivirían exactamente entre flores, dejándole un sabor amargo en la boca del estomago.

– Háblanos de ti cagguiño. – Fleur se sentía un poco incomoda ante la presencia de Dominique, pero a la vez interesada. Algo le dictaba que con su segunda hija averiguaría cosas interesantes, pero temía que Dominique en cualquier momento le volteara la cara o la ignorara.

Para su tranquilidad, la pelirroja asintió.

– Pues tengo veinte años, fui a Hogwarts, me gradué, me fui de casa, trabajo y tengo un atractivo novio.

En el futuro todos sonrieron divertidos y en el pasado, suspiraron decepcionados.

– No seas así Fénix, cuanta la historia completa y no la versión corta – James apareció tras la chica, aprovechando para abrazarla y jalarle una de las mejillas.

Nike tomo a James de la solapa de la camisa y con una fuerza que obviamente no aparentaba, lo lanzo varios metros lejos de su presencia, gritándole un _"no interrumpas idiota";_ Los hermanos Weasley entornaron los ojos, pensando que esos pulmones eran dignos de las mujeres de su familia.

– Eggues… impulsiva. – Fleur intentaba comprender el porqué de los pocos modales de señorita que Dominique poseía –o en ese caso, no poseía–, que contrastaban con la perfecta apariencia femenina. Se movió incomoda en su lugar, ni en sus mas locos sueños imagino tener una hija tan… distinta a lo que todo ella era y conocía.

– Un poco, y antes de que lo reproches, si, también soy rebelde y nada parecida a la muñequita que es mi hermana o tu misma – Nike mantenía una mirada desafiante sin perder su sonrisa coqueta y divertida – pero estamos aquí para hablar de mí, de mi y de mi.

– Ya empezamos con el complejo de narcisismo.

En el futuro, Mimi recargo de forma distraída su mejilla en la palma de su mano y hablo lo suficientemente alto para que la escucharan en el pasado. Ella y Dominique nunca se habían llevado del todo bien, pues la primera tenia tendencia por romper las reglas y causar problemas, y la segunda, obsesión por mantener todo perfecto y dentro de orden.

Nike lejos de ofenderse, sonrió. En el pasado, chicos y chicas congeniaron en pensar que la pelirroja reunía en una sola persona defectos que saltaban a la vista, pero tenía una sonrisa muy linda, magnética y que fácilmente te dejaba aturdido.

– ¿Nos contarías un poco sobre tu vida en el colegio? – Bill no estaba contento en ver como su segunda hija aparecía ante todo Hogwarts con ropa tan escandalosa y una actitud de "rebelde sin causa". Pero tampoco olvidaba que esa hija aun no nacía, así que intentaría saber más de ella para tratar de corregir lo que habían hecho _mal_ en su futuro.

– Que conste que yo solo quería dar la versión corta, todo lo que diga ha sido porque ustedes han querido escucharlo – Nike no era tonta y ya imaginaba las escenas melodramáticas que su familia armaría en cuanto soltara la primera frase sobre su vida, así que poner sobre aviso era de sabios – así que soy inocente de todo lo que se me culpe, a menos que se tengan pruebas tangibles, oficialmente validas y debidamente investigadas.

Fred, George y Sirius sonreían cada vez más grande, ese bruja prometía mucho y lo divertida y problemática lo tenía escrito en la frente –figurativamente–. Era lo menos que se podía esperar de la primera chica merodeadora.

– Ya suelta Fénix, que de San Mungo no pasan. – James se volvió a colar en la presentación, sentándose en el extremo opuesto del sillón –por precaución, obviamente–. Potter no estaba dispuesto a perderse las caras de todo el pasado.

– Ya, no presiones. Pues que les puedo decir sobre mi… aunque me llego carta para ir a Beauxbatoms, fui a Hogwarts. Lo siento Fleur, pero la escuela de estirados no me atraía para nada – Fleur asintió un tanto afligida – de hecho aprovecho para decirte que aunque somos diferentes, tengamos nuestros roces y hubo un tiempo en que te comportaste discriminativa, has sido una gran madre, en especial con lo de Victoire, aquella noche te ganaste el respeto que habías perdido. Te quiero al igual que a papá. Y no papá, no vas a intentar cambiar nada, que yo así soy feliz.

La francesa sintió como un gran peso la abandonaba. Le intrigaba muchas cosas de Dominique, pero si ella decía que le quería y era feliz, le creía… por su parte, Bill se mantuvo en silencio, pero también se sintió aliviado al saber que no todo estaba tan perdido en su familia.

– Y bueno, después de esa aclaración, es cuando llega la primera noticia divertida: fui seleccionada para Slytherin, y no tíos, no es broma.

James Potter se felicito por estar en primera fila viendo el espectáculo –el resto también observaban pero de forma invertida y un poco mas distorsionada la imagen por estar al revés– de reacciones. Los Weasley se pusieron rojos hasta las orejas, Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y hasta McGonagall tenían la boca abierta y el resto ni siquiera parpadeaba, se habían quedado con distintas muecas de incredulidad en el rostro y el silencio bien podía ser roto por un simple alfiler al caer al suelo.

– ¡QUE! – grito alterado Bill, seguido por los gemelos, Black y Ron.

– Que fui una Slytherin, una serpiente, verde y plata ¿Entendido? O se los dibujo con bolitas y palitos – Nike en ningún momento perdió la sonrisa, y al ver que sus padres y tíos seguían idos, hizo aparecer un trozo de pergamino y empezó a dibujar. – Seria algo así.

Y les mostro un dibujo sencillo, apenas algunos garabatos. Se apreciaban a los cuatro animales representativos con el nombre de la casa por debajo, aunque el dibujo de la serpiente era mucho más grande, además de que tenía una no tan pequeña anotación por encima unida con una flecha que decía: Yo estuve aquí. El resto de los dibujos también tenían notas; en el caso de Gryffindor decía "Los suicidas", junto a Ravenclaw "Ñoños" y bajo Hufflepuff "sentimentales cursis". Para cerrar el cuadro, Nike hechizo el dibujo, haciendo que la serpiente se comiera a los otros tres animales y en la cola levantara una pancarta que decía "La mejor casa".

Los Slytherin no sabían cómo reaccionar, una Weasley en Slytherin no era algo que se viera todos los días.

– Eres… eres…tu… traidora – gruño Ron, sin saber muy bien que decir.

– Mi hija no es una taigdogga.

Fleur se puso de pie indignada y lanzando miradas acusadoras a la familia de su futuro esposo. Ella había sido criada en Francia, en un colegio con distintos métodos de enseñanzas y donde la separación de alumnos se limitaba a femenino y masculino. La francesa no entendí la rivalidad de casas, no al menos como un justificante para que ese pelirrojo le hablara en ese tono tan desagradable a su futura hija.

– ¡Es una serpiente! – gruñeron los gemelos.

Sirius no pudo decir nada, estaba sorprendido ¡El que había puesto sus esperanzas en esa chica! ¡El que sintió empatía a primera vista! La indignación hizo mella en él. Gruño lo suficientemente algo para que al menos hacer oír entre los presentes cercanos al menos en un radio de dos metros.

– Es su sobrina. – Les recordó Dumblendore. El anciano mago tenía esa sonrisa bonachona en el rostro y sus ojos brillaban, expresando la alegría que le daba la noticia. Para el director de Hogwarts, que un Weasley estuviera en la casa de Salazar era solo un paso para fomentar la unión de las casas.

– ¿Por qué Slytherin? – se atrevió a preguntar Bill. Estaba decepcionado y dolido, por generaciones, el escudo de Gryffindor y solo Gryffindor había adornado las túnicas de los Weasley, y saber que su hija rompía la tradición de forma tan drástica, era un golpe bajo.

– Soy demasiado genial para terminar en la casa de esos locos suicidas con complejo de héroe que se hacen llamar Gryffindors, sin ofender tío – dijo mirando a Harry –. Mi política de vida es: Primero yo y luego yo y finalmente yo. La felicidad y satisfacción solo se consigue así.

Dominique hablaba como si sus palabras fueran la única y absoluta verdad, la confianza y firmeza de sus gestos, sonidos y ademanes lograron hacer dudar a varios del pasado ¿Tan bueno sería ir a la casa verde-plata?.

– Y mira que te ha resultado.

James Sirius dramatizo, como solo el sabia hacer.

– Claro que si _Bambi_, que yo siempre tengo razón. Pero ya, relájense, inhalen y exhalen. Si se ponen así como esa noticia, no tendrá caso que les cuente el resto de mi vida.

– ¿Qué puede ser peor que ser una serpiente? – Sirius se mordía la lengua para no sonar ofendido, indignado o asqueado, doce años en Azkaban le habían dado algunas lecciones de madurez –muy pocas– y no quería o no creía que despotricar contra esa chica pelirroja por ser Slytherin remediara algo, pero ya no era su favorita.

Fleur ya no estaba tan alterada, pero seguía mirando con recelo a todo estudiante de Hogwarts, porque hasta los Slytherin miraban a su hija como si fuera un troll o algo peor. Todo el castillo estaba expectante ante la vida de Dominique.

– ¿Salir con uno? – pregunto en un falso tono de inocencia.

Y Bill Weasley aferro la madera de la mesa con tanta fuerza que algunas astillas se clavaron en su piel y las uñas se pusieron de un tono morado nada saludable.

– Ninguna hija mía saldrá con un imbécil sangre pura, elitista y sin sensibilidad humana.

– Ya lo hice. Me corrijo: Aun lo hago.

La imposición, el desafío, la satisfacción, el desorden, la contraria y la burla. Nike representaba todo lo que los Weasley nunca habían sido y lo que los Delacour más odiaban.

Tensión era lo único que se respiraba en el pasado y en el futuro.

– Te lo prohíbo – Bill podía soportar que su hija se vistiera en ropa atrevida, que fuera Slytherin, que fuera rebelde ¡Pero nunca que se casara con un sangre pura Ingles!

– Que lastima, me dijiste lo mismo en el futuro y créeme, no te hice caso ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? – Nike disfrutaba hacer rabiar a su padre, tíos y abuelos. Ella siempre iba contra las normas y esta no sería la excepción.

– Es caso perdido discutir con ella, papá – intervino Victoire, temía por la salud mental de su padre en el pasado – siempre hace lo que se le viene en gana, además, el chico no es un mal tipo.

– ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para evitarlo? – reprocho Bill a James Sirius, mientras el resto de los hermanos Weasley asentía, dando apoyo moral a su hermano.

– Fénix me amenazo y créanme, es muy buena en las venganzas, además, si Nott no fuera bueno para mi merodeadora favorita, estuviera en las profundidades del lago negro desde hace años. – Apoyo JS, sin darse cuenta que de nuevo había vuelto a hablar de más.

En la mesa verde y plata, Theodore Nott perdió el color. No sabía si era por las miradas asesinas que los Weasley le mandaban o por la sola idea de que tendría un hijo.

– ¡La has vuelto a cagar hermano! – reprocho una voz desde el futuro.

– Deja Equus, es normal en él.

– Cosas que pasan Fénix ¿Igual se tenían que enterar, no? – Y Nike suspiro derrotada, ya acostumbrada a las idioteces de su primo y su poca madurez.

– ¿Estas saliendo con un Slytherin, y aparte, un Nott? – La pelirroja asintió quitada de la pena – ¡Es que el futuro se ha vuelto loco!

– O más Ggazonable – dijo Fleur. Como buena madre, tenía que apoyar a su hija, aunque no entendía mucho cual era el problema.

Bill se enfurruño más, y no era el único.

– ¿Quieren saber más de mi o aquí le paramos?

– No creo que haya algo que supere esto, así que termina ya. – Espeto de mal humor Bill. Su madurez y carácter conciliador se había ido a la basura en menos de cinco minutos.

– Bueno, en resumen, fui seleccionada a Slytherin. Durante mi época de colegio no fui prefecta o cosas por el estilo, mis calificaciones me servían para sobrevivir y pasar de año y como era demasiado problemática y bromista, McGonagall ni loca me hubiera dejado ser prefecta. – La futura directora estuvo más que de acuerdo con la decisión de su yo futura. – Fui buscadora del equipo hasta que entro el _principito_, de ahí me dedique solo a las bromas, a poner el colegio pies arriba y a disfrutar de mi novio, un NOTT, y quien tenga problemas con eso, lo escribe en un papelito y se lo mete por…

– ¡Nike! – la regaño Torie y Mimi al unisonó.

– ¡Que! Solo es un poco sentido del humor.

– Eso no es sentido de humor, no seas tan ordinaria. – Victoire parecía ser la conciencia de su pelirroja hermana, aunque no daba muestra de hacer mucho efecto. Nike le lanzo un beso a su hermana y paso a ignorarla olímpicamente.

– ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Seguiste estudiando? – Fleur no era la chica más inteligente, pero sabia reconocer cuando era necesario intervenir y evitar una discusión que no llevaría a ningún lado.

En el futuro Dominique sonrió más ampliamente, olvidando su discusión con Victoire; En ningún momento había dejado esa mueca ladina, sin embargo, hablar de su profesión le apasionaba a tal punto, que exhalaba felicidad por cada poro de su piel.

– Soy modelo, – se puso de pie y giro sobre su eje, regalándole una visión envidiable a las mujeres y motivadora para los hombres – modelo muggle en realidad. Soy demasiado hermosa para privar al mundo de que me admiren y la escuela nunca fue mi fuerte – completo encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Peggo muggle? – Fleur era una sangre pura y si bien no despreciaba a los nacidos sin magia, tampoco simpatizaba con ellos en demasía. Su hija definitivamente iba a ser, o era, un dolor de cabeza.

– Quería hacer una reputación por mi misma y no por los mortífagos que tu, papá o los tíos mataron durante la guerra.

La simpleza con la que Dominique hablaba de la guerra era de admirarse, para ella y sus primos, esa etapa oscura los había marcado sin siquiera vivirla, aunque cada uno de los hijos de guerra la tomaba de distinta forma; En el caso de la pelirroja Weasley-Delacour, prefería evitar cualquier ventaja que la fama de sus padres pudiera darle. Nike era una persona autosuficiente y odiaba que la compararan con su familia o que se pensara que todo lo que tenía era gracias a ellos.

– Eso es estúpido – escupió con acides Lavender Brown. Para la Gryffindor, no aprovechar las ventajas sociales que en un futuro los Weasley tendrían, eran como ir a un baile y no ponerte las mejores ropas. Dominique le dedico una mirada exclusiva, llena de desprecio y enojo mal disimulado.

– Se que es difícil que brujas con tan poco cerebro como tu entienda algo tan simple y sencillo – Dominique disfrutaba cada palabra que salía de su boca, cargándola sutilmente con ironía, desdeñando con la mirada a Lavender – pero sinceramente, poco o nada me importa tu opinión.

La Gryffindor la miro rabiosa y en el futuro algunos murmullos se extendieron, atrayendo la mirada de Nike por unos segundos, pero la pelirroja se limito a ignorar la mirada de reproche del mejor amigo de su primo James Sirius. Dominique no era del tipo de personas que callara sus opiniones, menos cuando la ofendían.

– Quita esa cara _Sam_, no es mi culpa que tu suegra sea tan _poco intelectual_.

En el gran comedor la mayoría tardo en hilar las ideas de forma coherente. Lavender arrugo el seño y no fue hasta que Parvati Patil la sacudió emocionada que comprendió que ella también sobreviviría a la guerra y tendría un hijo o una hija.

– Bueno, todos tranquilos – interrumpió Dumbledore – estamos hablando sobre la vida de la señorita Weasley y no sobre la señorita Brown.

– Gracias señor – Dominique le sonrió al director – Como decía, soy modelo, aunque para tu tranquilidad mamá, a estas alturas también trabajo para ciertas compañías mágicas. Pero prefiero lo muggle.

– Solo espero que no andes semi desnuda – gruño Bill, nada contento con la profesión de su hija.

– Solo en traje de baño, papi. – Las risitas burlonas del futuro no se hicieron esperar, acompañadas por otras tantas en el pasado. Bill se llevo una de las manos a la cara, pidiendo paciencia a todos los grandes magos de la historia. Por su parte, Fleur se limitaba a asentir.

– Si vas a terminar de matar a papá de un ataque al corazón, hazlo ya Nike o deja que alguien más se presente.

– Ya, no desesperes Torie. Pero ya no queda mucho que contar, solo mi vida actual. Al igual que _Cornis_ soy animaga ilegal, soy un fénix; En cuanto termine Hogwarts, deja la casa de mis padres, nunca me ha gustado depender de ellos, así que conseguí un empleo temporal y con mis ahorros rente un departamento en el Londres muggle. – Fleur gimió bajito, podía comprender muchas cosas pero seguía sin entender esa afición de Dominique por lo muggle – Y a los meses _Lio_ se mudo conmigo. ¡Y por favor dejen el drama ya! Cuando mi novio se presente el explicara todo con más calma.

Theodore Nott estaba pálido y se había atragantado con el zumo de calabaza después de escuchar que su hijo viviría entre muggles ¡Que Merlín no lo permitiera! Por su parte, la familia Weasley en general estaba desconcertada.

– Bueno, creo que es turno de alguien más… tranquilo. – Una de las gemelas intervino, más precisamente Lucy – Ustedes dos ya han dado bastantes disgustos.

– Yo les dije que se quedaran con la versión corta – se excuso Nike – asi que no me puedes culpar de nada.

– Como sea – espeto Lucy tranquila – andando.

Los tres Weasleys desaparecieron del enfoque de la pantalla mágica para dar paso a otro chico pelirrojo.

– ¡Otro pobretón! – se quejaron varios Slytherin, pero fueron opacados por varias expresiones alegres de los numerosos pelirrojos y otros no tantos del gran comedor.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? La verdad iba a ser mas largo, porque junto iba a poner la presentación del chico Nott, sin embargo, por cuestiones de tiempo y acomodo, lo dejare para capitulo aparte. La verdad gracias por comprender las mil y un cosas que tengo que hacer fuera de las redes. Prometo esforzarme por traer los capitulos en las fechas. El siguiente si sera el proximo viernes ;) ¿Quien sera? La pista esta al final del capitulo.**

**Ya vi que tengo un comentario de una personita diferente a las de siempre ¡Gracias Hikari Hatsuna! Y al resto, como siempre me hace feliz recibir sus reviews, largos, cortitos, con amenazas y dramatismo ¡Las adoro!**

**Me despido con muchos besitos. **

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**

**Pdt: En Twitter seguiré publicando spoilers y demás detalles, así que ¡Agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! (arroba)SeleneiteAndy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Actualizando ¿Porque antes de tiempo? Porque mañana me voy de vacaciones y no regreso hasta la siguiente semana. Disfruten la lectura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sinopsis:_

**La magia es un ente desconocido, maravilloso, sorprendente e impredecible. Los hijos de Harry Potter y compañía demostraran que lo imposible es posible ¿Quien dijo que no se puede hacer contacto con el pasado? ¿Quien puso esa regla? TERCERA GENERACIÓN dará un interesante (y divertido) incentivo al pasado para afrontar la guerra.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**( **_Freddie & Will__**)**_**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

– ¡Que tal gente! – Cabellera pelirroja, corta y risada, ojos negros, tez morena clara, pecoso y compleción atlética, no era excesivamente guapo pero tenía una hermosa sonrisa que llamaba la atención de más de una chica. – Prometo no causar tantos ataques al corazón, aunque tampoco tengan muchas esperanzas puestas en mi – bromeó el chico – Soy Fred Fabián Weasley.

Fred Weasley se puso de pie de golpe, no sin antes darle un golpe amistoso en la espalda a su gemelo.

– Gracias hermano, te aseguro tu hijo será grande por tener tan magnífico nombre.

– Lo sé Fred, lo sé – asevero George, sonriendo feliz y más impaciente de lo común, ansioso por saber más de su futuro hijo, porque era obvio que solo él le pondría el nombre de su gemelo a su hijo.

– No seas creído Fred – se burlo Charlie – más bien, hay que compadecer al chico. Mira que llamarse como tú.

– Yo me siento muy orgulloso de mi nombre tío – Freddie hincho su pecho y de lejos se podía apreciar el aura radiante de felicidad, lo que hizo que los gemelos Weasley se pusieran más inquietos de lo que ya eran – imagino que ya han deducido que mi padre es George Weasley, en cuanto a mi madre, se aceptan apuestas.

– ¡Freddie! – le regañaron varias voces desde el futuro.

– ¡Huy, que genio! – el pelirrojo se empequeñeció un poco en su lugar, aunque más por hacer el payaso que porque en realidad le hubieran asustado – ¿Qué decía?

– Que me dirás quien será la afortunada que se case conmigo – respondió Fred.

– O desafortunada – a completo Ginny – todo depende del punto de vista Fred, no lo olvides.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, y aunque Molly intento reprender a su hija, termino cediendo, incluso los gemelos terminaron riendo, aunque Fred dramatizando un poco, haciéndose el ofendido.

– Bueno, ya mucho burlarse de papá. Sobre mi madre… ¡A que no adivinas quien es! – en el pasado la mayoría negó, algo desesperada. Freddie parecía bastante divertido – mejor se los digo en un rato. Primero hablare de mí.

– ¡Pero yo quiero saber! – se quejo George.

Sin embargo, Freddie fingió demencia.

– Tengo veinte años, al igual que Cornamenta y Fénix, yo soy el tercer merodeador y mi apodo es Equus, ya que mi forma animaga es un gran caballo negro. – Los gemelos Weasley, en especial, el futuro papá, estaban más que emocionados. Ellos habían admirado a los merodeadores desde siempre, y saber que su hijo/sobrino seguiría con ese legado les hacía sentirse los hombres más felices sobre la tierra.

– ¿Tú también eres animago ilegal? – Pregunto Molly Weasley en un tono amenazador. Pero Freddie por algo era el merodeador más tranquilo y con la mente más fría a la hora de pensar en consecuencias. Asintió a la pregunta de su abuela, a sabiendas que la vieja bruja estaba en el pasado y él en el futuro; Estaba a salvo de los coscorrones "Made en Molly Weasley".

– ¿Y haces muchas bromas?

– ¡Esa pregunta ofende papá! Soy un merodeador con todas las letras. Las bromas corren por mi sangre.

– ¡Ese es mi hijo! – festejo George, ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de su madre.

– Fui seleccionado para Gryffindor, así que tíos, no hay motivos para que me deshereden. – Los hombres Weasley, incluyendo a Arthur, asintieron solemnemente. Ginny y su madre rodaron los ojos. – Después de todo, mi madre y mi padre, fueron unos orgullosos leones.

George amplio la sonrisa. Saber que su futura esposa era una Gryffindor, reducía las candidatas, en realidad, la reducía a dos personas: Angelina Jonhson y Alicia Spinnet. A menos que sus gustos cambiaran radicalmente en los próximos años. Fred miro de forma picara a George y señalo a las dos leonas, no por nada eran gemelos y tenían una conexión envidiable.

– Eres rápido para deducir papá y solo por eso te diré. Mi madre es Angelina Jonhson.

La morena dio un pequeño rebote en su lugar. Miro al chico, después a George, de nuevo al pelirrojo del futuro y una vez más a George, quien como no, haciendo justicia a su personalidad estaba haciendo un baile ridículo, siendo seguido por Fred y Lee Jordan. Angelina sonrió apenada y un poco turbada; tan solo un año atrás había acudido al baile de navidad con Fred y era bastante enredoso decidirse por alguno de los gemelos.

– Veo que tu yo futura al final se desenredo – le dijo Alicia, como si hubiera estado leyendo sus pensamientos.

– Si, eso parece.

– ¡Nuestro hijo es genial Angie! Salió tan guapo como su madre – grito desde el otro extremo de la mesa George, haciendo que la bruja se pusiera roja – aunque mis genes también tuvieron mucho que ver.

– Lo que digas George. – Contestaron a coro el resto de los hermanos Weasley, excepto Fred, que siempre estaba de parte de su hermano.

– ¿Puedo continuar? Que ha este paso, a la cara de sapo le saldrás mas arrugas.

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts parecieron recordar la presencia de Dolores Umbrigde, quien estaba enfurruñada en su silla, apretando los dientes para no soltar alguna frase o comentario que hiciera que los salvajes –desde su punto de vista– hechizos de esos chicos del futuro le hicieran daño.

– Claro muchacho, adelante.

– Gracias director. Pues soy el merodeador más tranquilo – un "aja" sarcástico fue la respuesta por parte de los del futuro – ¡Es cierto! Entre los cuatro, yo soy el más sensato.

– Eres el más cursi sentimental, pero eso es diferente – se escucho decir a Teddy – pero eres tan problemático como todos los merodeadores.

– Siempre estropeando las cosas Lupin – se quejo Freddie – pero no lo negare, soy un sentimental y gracias a ello conseguí la mejor novia del mundo mágico.

– Eso sí que no Equus – se entrometió James Sirius – la mejor novia es la mía.

Los dos merodeadores y Teddy se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre quien tenía la mejor mujer a su lado. En el pasado, muchas chicas suspiraron enternecidas, y no fue hasta que Mimi se entrometió, dándoles un buen golpe a los tres, que Freddie continuo hablando sobre él.

– ¿Quién es tu novia? Digo ¿De quién es hija? ¿Conocemos a los padres? – Angelina era una chica de apariencia tranquila, pero algo posesiva con lo suyo. No dejaría que su hijo anduviera de novio con alguna arpía o parasito cabeza hueca.

– No puedo decir su nombre ni nada de ella, lo siento ma', pero te aseguro es una gran chica. De hecho, por culpa de mis primos casi la pierdo.

El grito de queja de los tres merodeadores se escucho de fondo.

– Explícate.

– No es por difamar a nadie, pero Cornamenta, Aquila y Fénix tuvieron su época de mujeriegos, bueno, en el caso de Fénix, seria ¿Hombreriega? – Nike se encogió de hombros. Bill y Fleur fruncieron el seño casi al mismo tiempo, nada felices por la idea. – Como sea, por su culpa todo Hogwarts me tenía a mí también por chico casanova, que le gustaba jugar con las mujeres. _Geli_ no quería saber nada de mí, fue difícil conseguir que fuera mi novia.

– Te recuerdo que fue ella quien te pidió que fueras su novio. – Se burlo Nike. Freddie se puso rojo y muchas risitas tontas se escucharon tanto en el futuro como en el pasado.

– ¿Entonces tu nunca fuiste un mujeriego? – pregunto Angelina, aunque por su tono de voz, más que una pregunta, era como si estuviera ordenando que la respuesta fuera negativa o sufriría por las próximas tres vidas.

– No. Si salí con algunas chicas, pero nada serio y nunca las lastime.

– Entonces no eras un caso perdido totalmente.

– ¡¿Pero qué dices mujer?! La novia de mi hijo fue quien se le declaro – dramatizo George.

– ¡Hey! Yo ya lo había echo, solo que ella nunca había aceptado. – Se defendió el pelirrojo.

– Como sea, eso es caer bajo. – Dijo Sirius, cruzado de brazos y burlándose con una de sus típicas sonrisas ladinas.

Freddie abrió la boca para volver a defenderse, pero al ver la cara de sus tíos, padre y de alguno que otro chico del pasado, prefirió dejarlo por la paz.

– Lo que sea. Mis calificaciones nunca fueron tan malas, dice la abuela Molly que eso lo saque de mi madre, pues papá fue un fracaso para la escuela. – La Molly del pasado asintió, y Angelina sonrió complacida. – Cuando me gradué de Hogwarts, estudie administración mágica, para poder hacerme cargo de Sortilegios Weasley.

– ¿Sortilegios Weasley? – Preguntaron todos los Weasley a la vez; los gemelos extrañamente emocionados.

– Es la tienda de bromas que papá abrió el callejón Diagon, con un poco de ayuda económica de tío Harry.

La respuesta trajo varias reacciones: desde las burlas de los Slytherin sobre la condición económica de los Weasley, algunos regaños de Molly por la inmadurez del gemelo hasta la mirada escéptica de éste último.

– ¿Solo yo? ¿Y Fred? ¡No me digas que mi hermano se vuelve un aburrido!

Fred, por supuesto, retrocedió un paso ofendido, mientras Freddie desvió la mirada y su sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

– ¿Qué le paso a Fred? – preguntaron a la vez Arthur y Harry, el primero con una opresión en el pecho y el segundo sintiendo la boca reseca.

– ¿Saben? Mi nombre, ambos, son en honor a dos grandes hombres que dieron todo en vida por proteger a sus seres queridos.

La voz apagada, el silencio de los constantes murmullos de los chicos del futuro, la mirada caída, el semblante triste… el primer sollozo que se escucho fue el de Molly Weasley; la bruja recordó a su hermano muerto en la primer guerra y saber que uno de sus hijos moriría en la segunda le llego de golpe, como si de una bofetada del destino se tratara.

Ginny fue la segunda en soltar el llanto, seguida inmediatamente por Ron y Charlie. Bill, Percy y Arthur no lloraban, pero estaban pálidos y parecía que en cualquier momento caerían desmayados. Aunque la peor reacción fue la de George, quien entro en un estado shock-histeria, gritando y llorando a la vez, negando y reclamando a su gemelo, al mundo y a nadie en particular. Harry agacho la mirada, sintiendo culpa, resintiendo que tantas personas inocentes y queridas fueran a morir antes de conseguir la paz.

– Sigo aquí hermano – gimió melancólico Fred, abrazando a George, en un intento vano de tranquilizarlo – aun no me he ido, pero cuando llegue el momento, se que lo hare por una causa que en verdad vale la pena.

– ¡Tu no vas a morir! – Grito George, a la vez que le encestaba un puñetazo a su gemelo – ¡Tu…no…vas-¡

No fue capaz de terminar la frase. Murió en la garganta.

– Lo hare y no puedes hacer nada por cambiar eso. – Decir que no tenía miedo era una gran mentira, pero Fred sabia que el futuro no debía ser alterado. Le sonrió triste a su hermano y le acaricio la cabeza como si fuera un cachorro de perro. – Tendrás una familia maravillosa y harás realidad nuestro sueño. Tienes que vivir _Feorge_, por ti y por mí.

En el pasado y en el futuro miraban la escena conmovidos –excepto por algunas personas que se limitaban a hacer muecas de desagrado–, limpiando las lagrimas traicioneras que se escapaban.

– Papá sufrirá de una gran depresión – dijo Freddie con voz tan apagada como la de su padre y de su tío, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su túnica – pero mamá le ayudara a salir de ella. La abuela está muy agradecida contigo: Eres una gran mujer.

Angelina sollozo en silencio. Desde su lugar, la matriarca de los Weasley y los gemelos le miraron con aprecio infinito.

– De mi parte solo queda decir que durante mi época de colegio fui cazador de Gryffindor, un bromista que saco muchos corajes a McGonagall. – La maestra de transformaciones hizo un amago de regaño, intentando retribuir el intento de Freddie por cambiar los ánimos. – y papá, eres fuerte, yo se que tío te hará falta, pero nunca te dejes caer: mamá te necesita, los abuelos te necesitan, yo te necesito. – Fred apretó el hombro de su gemelo, dándole fuerzas. – Los dejo con el último merodeador.

El pelirrojo se levanto del amplio sillón e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, a la vez que un chico rubio, ligeramente de aspecto más joven tomo su lugar.

– Buenos días Hogwarts. – Saludo el último merodeador, un chico medianamente alto y de complexión delgada; El rubio no tenía ese aire de arrogancia de James Sirius, sin embargo, algo en su sonrisa le hacía ver mucho más cautivador que el primogénito de los Potter. El ambiente pareció cambiar un poco, dejando de estar tan tenso. – Soy Louis Weasley…

– CofcofWillcof. – Dominique se cubrió la boca, tratando de aguantar la risa al ver la mueca de enfado de Louis.

– ¡Esta bien! Entrometida… Soy LouisWilliamWeasley – hablo el rubio de corrido, haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por qué no le entendieran – tengo dieciocho años, soy el último de los hijos del matrimonio Weasley-Delacour. El más encantador si me permiten agregar.

En el futuro, Victoire le miro ofendida y Nike elevo una de sus cejas en un gesto incrédulo.

– ¡Tres Bill! Vaya que tenías ganas de repoblar después de la guerra. – Fred asimilaba aun su muerte, pero al ver la cara de entierro de su gemelo, no pudo evitar bromear a costa de su hermano mayor y su futura francesa cuñada. No dejaría que noticias como esas arruinaran la gran oportunidad que estaban teniendo de conocer sobre el futuro.

George miro interrogante a Fred y tras ver esa mirada determinada de su gemelo se sintió culpable. Él estaba ahí, de pie, bromeando, mientras él estaba haciendo el ridículo hundiéndose en depresión.

– No conocía ese lado tuyo ¡Tigre! – A completo George, secándose las últimas lágrimas y sonriendo traviesamente.

Fleur y Bill se sonrojaron furiosamente, mientras eran víctimas de más bromas y risas burlescas.

– Tú te ves bastante normalito. – Dijo Remus, recordando a las dos hijas mayores del matrimonio.

– Las apariencias engañan. – Grito una voz desconocida desde le futuro.

– Ignoren a las envidias. – Louis por reflejo se quito un mechón de cabello de la frente. Llevaba el cabello ligeramente largo y los mechones de enfrente casi le rozaban los ojos –que eran de un azul oscuro como los de Victoire–, tenia facciones atractivas y varoniles, incluso las pequeñas pecas en los pómulos le iban bien.

– Háblanos un poco de ti, caggiño.

Louis quien estaba coqueteando con una chica cercana a la pantalla, giño un ojo y regreso su atención a su mamá en el pasado.

– Lo que mi bella madre pida – respondió galante – al igual que mis hermanas, estudie en Hogwarts, no niego que Beauxbatons es un gran colegio, pero tengo mis genes Weasley. Lo siento madre. – Fleur que ya suponía eso tan solo sonrió a su hijo. – Yo también rompí la tradición Weasley al ir a Ravenclaw, pero es que Gryffindor ya estaba pasado de moda.

Los Weasley apenas y se inmutaron –Ron se limito a arrugar la nariz y los gemelos a rodar los ojos– después de la presentación de Dominique, creían conocer lo mas bizarro del futuro.

– ¿Un merodeador cerebrito? Donde abre escuchado eso – ironizo Sirius, dándole una mirada fugaz a Remus, quien fingió estar ocupado poniendo toda su atención en Louis. – Por cierto ¿No eres más pequeño que mi sobrino-nieto-ahijado y los otros dos Weasley?

– Si. Soy el más joven de los cuatro pero no por eso me subestimes Black. Al igual que mis primos, soy animago, entre los merodeadores soy conocido como _Aquila_, aunque mi forma animaga es la de un zorro de las nieves.

– Te va bien el animal, con eso de que eres _el niño bonito_ de la familia – Louis no se movió de su lugar, pero lanzo una mirada de reojo de advertencia. Odiaba que le llamaran "bonito".

– Ignorando a _Huguin_, durante Hogwarts hice muchísimas bromas, yo era el que se encargaba de planear al menos la mitad de ellas. – Bill, Fleur y Molly negaron decepcionadas. – Pertenecí al equipo de mi casa, como golpeador y por varios años fui considerado uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts. Hasta llegue a tener un club de fans.

Los gemelos Weasley y Sirius miraron a Louis como ídolo y su emoción aumento cuando el rubio les confirmo que logro en sus años de colegio una lista bastante larga de conquistas; Fleur elevo la barbilla indignada.

– Dime que no sales con nadie chico ¡Enorgulléceme rubio! – Si Sirius no fuera tan Black, hubiera rogado por una respuesta afirmativa, aunque su tono no dejaba de sonar un poco desesperado y esperanzador.

– No tengo novia. – Sirius grito algo parecido a un "Ese es un merodeador", a la vez que Remus le regañaba, alegando que eso era muy poco maduro de su parte. – Pero si estoy enamorado.

Sirius entorno los ojos, dejando de festejar al instante.

– ¿Y tu pequeño elfo oxigenado? Pensé que estabas saliendo con ella. – Escupió con coraje disimulado una voz femenina.

– No te pases _Kozlov._ – Respingo otra chica. – ¡Guapito, tu fiera me está ofendiendo! Y aunque te adore mucho, te juro la hechizare.

Louis se llevo ambas manos a la cara, en una actitud cansada. En el futuro las cosas estaban agitadas, pero una mirada de un chico de ojos verdes bastó para tranquilizarlas.

– Mi hermanito ni con todos sus genes Veela ha logrado tener suerte en el amor. – Nike apareció en pantalla, abrazando por la espalda a Louis. – Puede tener a la mujer que desee, pero esta encaprichado con la única que no le presta atención.

En el gran comedor, Sirius no entendía como con la suerte con las mujeres que ese chiquillo poseía quería estar atado a una sola; Bill y Fleur, como buenos padres, empezaban a tejer historias fantásticas y trágicas en su mente del porque esa chica rechazaba a su encantador hijo y la mayoría de la población femenina maldecían mentalmente a la mujer que ignoraba a ese adonis de hombre.

– ¿Poggue te odia esa chica misteggiosa? – pregunto con la mirada entrecerrada Fleur, analizando los gestos de su hijo, buscando pistas.

–Ellano me odia – en el futuro se escucho un "si lo hago", causando que un aura triste rodeara a Louis – ejem… digamos que… como explicarme…

– ¿Por el principio? – dijeron al unisonó los gemelos.

– Era mi mejor amiga, pero me empezó a gustar y cometí el error de empezar a salir con distintas chicas para hacer desaparecer esas sensaciones – las mujeres en el gran comedor le miraron reprobatoriamente, al igual que las del futuro – ¡Que! Pensé que se me pasaría. Nunca tuve amigas mujeres aparte de ella y no quería perderla. Pero tenia también una admiradora-acosadora y las cosas se pusieron extrañas y termine cometiendo la idiotez de dejarle de hablar… – Louis suspiro, recordando los líos en los que se había metido cuando decidió alejarse de quien entonces era su mejor amiga.

– Eso fue muy maduro de tu parte. – Ironizo Dominique. Conocía a su hermano desde siempre y su relación siempre fue más cercana que con Victoire, pero hasta la fecha siempre le recordaría a su hermanito que el haberse acobardado ante los primeros chismes sobre su relación con la chica Kozlov, había sido la idiotez más grande de su época de colegio.

– ¡Tenía miedo! – semi grito Louis, a la vez que sus mejillas adquirían una leve coloración rosada.

– Ja, por favor. A otra bruja con esa escoba. – Gruño la chica a la que todos no veían pero suponían era la causante de las penas del Weasley rubio. – ¿Miedo? ¿De qué? De espantar a tu _elfo_, del que dirán o de dejar en el olvido a tu larga lista de conquistas.

Bill miro con tristeza la pena en los ojos de su hijo y estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Louis levanto la cabeza dignamente para responder a las ponzoñosas palabras de la chica.

– Tenía miedo de perderte, tonta. En ese tiempo tu solo me mirabas como tu mejor amigo y hubiera sido… – _doloroso_, quiso decir, pero aun le quedaba dignidad – humillante que por lastima intentaras corresponder a mis sentimientos o que te alejaras de mi.

Por fin lo había dicho, por fin, después de tantos años, Louis fue capaz de sacar en palabras los sentimientos que guardaba para si desde su sexto año de colegio. Nadie dijo nada, los más sensibles lloriqueaban y los arrogantes insensibles se aguantaban las risas maliciosas. Pero Louis estaba concentrado en fijar sus ojos en la única mujer que realmente quería como para prestar atención a su alrededor.

– No te creo Louis. – Dijo la chica del lado del futuro, antes de escucharse el sonido de una puerta ser abierta y cerrada en menos de un minuto.

– Hey niño bonito, vas a continuar ¿Sí o no?

– ¡Que no me dig…! – Louis salió de su aislamiento mental, dándose cuenta que todos en el gran comedor le miraban con pena. Se regaño mentalmente y les regalo una sonrisa entre ladina y resignada a todos los espectadores. No le gustaba que le miraran con lastima. – Bueno ¿No siempre uno obtiene lo que desea, no?

Bill hizo un ademan con la mano para que continuara hablando, mientras Fleur le regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

– ¿Estas estudiando? – pregunto Fleur.

– Si. Me costó decidirme, pero al final entre a la academia del Ministerio, estoy preparándome para ser Inefable.

Hermione y Percy abrieron la boca en una perfecta "o", entusiasmados por conocer a alguien que estudiara para un trabajo tan elaborado y de alto grado de responsabilidad; Bill y Fleur le miraban con orgullo.

– Es un taggbajo complicado.

– Un poco. – Admitió Louis con modestia. – Pero es interesante y con muchas ventajas, de las cuales obviamente no puedo hablar porque es secreto. Y ya no hay mucho que hablar sobre mí.

– ¡¿Por qué no nos cuentan sobre sus bromas como merodeadores?!

– Olvídalo tío – dijeron a la vez los cuatro merodeadores.

– Apreciamos nuestra libertad y no queremos estar castigados hasta el fin de los tiempos. – Agrego Freddie, a la vez que los bellos de su espalda se erizaban ante la mirada colérica de Angelina.

– ¡Nos vemos en el futuro! – Nike giño uno de sus ojos, mientras era abrazada por su hermano menor.

– Y para futuras referencias, cuando Mcgonagall les llame para acusarnos de explotar uno de los invernaderos… sepan que fue un accidente.

JS sonrió inocente y junto con sus cuatro primos desaparecieron del enfoque de la pantalla, no sin antes escuchar un grito de la profesora de transformaciones y sus respectivos padres.

* * *

**Dos por uno... Jejeje en estos días me puse a analizar los resumenes de cada capitulo que tengo pensado para LDMA y volví a reorganizarlos, así que en mas de un capitulo se presentaran hasta dos o tres personajes, a cambio, al final abra unos capítulos especiales. **

**En otro tema ¿Que les pareció este capitulo? Esta un poco melancolico y dramatico, pero era necesario. Tambien se que algunas desearan matar(me) por que aun estoy haciendo sufrir a Louis, pero tengo pensado algo especial con el y Kozlov. ¿Adivinaron quien es el _elfo oxigenado_? **

**Sobre los review del ultimo capitulo, los que tiene cuentas ya los respondí.** Alcachofi,** si, la pista era Fred II.** Lilius,** te dire que de esos tres que estas esperando, el mas cercano esta a 8 personajes de aparecer... ¡No me asesines! A las nuevas lectoras, bienvenidas y gracias por sus comentarios. Saben que estoy para resolver sus dudas y cualquier pregunta que tengan estare encantada de responderla (siempre y cuando no tenga que hacer mucho spoiler sobre la historia). Proxima actualizacion: Viernes de la siguiente semana.**

**Me despido con muchos besitos.**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**

**Pdt: En Twitter seguiré publicando spoilers y demás detalles, así que ¡Agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! (arroba)SeleneiteAndy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Viernes y ultimo día de mis vacaciones! ¿Que mejor forma de festejar eso que con un nuevo capitulo?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sinopsis:_

**La magia es un ente desconocido, maravilloso, sorprendente e impredecible. Los hijos de Harry Potter y compañía demostraran que lo imposible es posible ¿Quien dijo que no se puede hacer contacto con el pasado? ¿Quien puso esa regla? TERCERA GENERACIÓN dará un interesante (y divertido) incentivo al pasado para afrontar la guerra.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**( **_Gryffindors__**)**_**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

– ¡_Sam_, tu turno! – Grito JS, al notar que el sillón aun se encontraba vacío.

– Ya voy, solo…

La frase quedo ahogada por el ruido de porcelana quebrándose, algunas palabras mal sonantes y algunos regaños entre los que se entendían solo algunas palabras como "mamá", "regalo", "aniversario" y "castigar".

En el gran comedor la mayoría miraba la pantalla sin parpadear, conversando entre grupos de amigos sobre lo visto hasta el momento, mientras esperaban a que alguien más se presentara y hablara un poco más del futuro.

– Lo siento, enserio, lo siento. – Se disculpo una y otra vez un chico de cabello castaño lacio, cara alargada adornada por una barba fina. – Buenos días pasado – saludo con educación _Sam_, físicamente era alto y de complexión fuerte, lo cual contrastaba con la sonrisa amable y la mirada curiosa de unos bonitos ojos café claro – mi nombre es Frank Samuel Longbottom, tengo veinte años y …¡Papá!

Neville cayó desmayado, acompañado de un sonido estridente al llevarse en el proceso de la caída parte de los cubiertos que estaban sobre la mesa de Gryffindor. El trió de oro y el recién presentado, miraron al castaño con preocupación. Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar, arrodillándose al lado de Neville y con un quedo _Ennervate_ le regreso la conciencia.

– ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Ginny, entre confundida y preocupada.

– Yo… hijo… este…

Los balbuceos de Neville arrancaron una mirada tierna de las dos leonas y una risa burlona de la mesa de las serpientes.

– Nunca pensé que fueras a reaccionar así – Frank sobaba con pena la parte posterior de su cuello, buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar hablando – mamá siempre menciona que de joven eras muy… temeroso – los merodeadores pensaron que la palabra correcta era miedoso inseguro, pero la mirada de la mayoría de los presentes del futuro, les hicieron entender que lo mejor era no decir nada – pero si no te importa, me gustaría hablar un poco mas de mi sin que caigas desmayado.

– Lo siento. – Casi chillo la respuesta, avergonzado. – Puedes continuar, prometo no causar más problemas. Solo fue la primera impresión.

– Y que primer impresión. – La voz burlesca de Nike se escucho de fondo, logrando que padre e hijo se sonrojaran levemente.

– ¿Con quién se va a casar Neville?

La pregunta venia desde uno de los extremos de la mesa Gryffindor, donde el resto de los compañeros de habitación del amante de la herbologia ya hacían sus apuestas.

– Mi madre es Hanna Longbottom, de soltera… emmm

– Abbott. – Le ayudo una voz de mujer desde el futuro, al ver como Frank se quedaba murmurando para sí, tratando de recordar.

– ¡Cierto! Hanna Abbott.

La rubia Hufflepuff se encogió en su lugar, avergonzada. Por el contrario, Neville se miraba contrariado y confundido. El Gryffindor en esos momentos sentía algo más que amistad por una chica, era verdad, pero no se trataba de Hanna, sino de Luna Lovegood; Pero ahí, tras esa pantalla, varios años en el futuro, estaba un hijo suyo diciendo que su madre era la rubia de Hufflepuff.

– Tendrán un hijo muy… lindo. – Comento Hermione, tratando de cortar el momento tenso creado tras las palabras de Frank. Neville no tuvo corazón para negar las palabras de su compañera y asintió con la cabeza.

– Gracias tía Hermione.

– ¿Tía? – La voz de la castaña hizo eco con la de Ron y Neville.

– No de forma tan literal – aclaro Frank – pero te conozco desde pequeño y me acostumbre a llamarte así. Lo mismo con tía Ginny.

Ambas Gryffindor sonrieron.

– ¿En qué casa quedaste? – Se atrevió a preguntar Hanna, dejando de lado la vergüenza.

– Gryffindor. ¡Es la mejor casa!

La mesa de los leones asintió, siendo festejada la afirmación incluso por algunos adultos de la orden del fénix, opacando las protestas de las otras tres mesas y de un buen numero de los chicos del futuro.

Hanna miraba a su hijo, buscando los rasgos que tenían en común, aunque el chico físicamente era mucho más parecido a Neville.

– Durante el colegio fui prefecto y en mi último año llegue a ser premio anual. También pertenecí al equipo de mi casa, como cazador.

Entonces Hanna sonrió. Tal vez Frank no se parecía a ella físicamente, pero había logrado ser prefecto, tal como ella y sonreía muy parecido a ella. Le sonrió orgullosa a su futuro hijo.

– ¿Tienes hermanos o hermanas?

– Eso es algo que no te puedo responder papá.

Neville junto las cejas en un gesto curioso y volvió a quedar en silencio, momento que Hanna aprovecho para volver a preguntar.

– ¿Estas estudiando algo?

– Si, mamá – la rubia se sonrojo ligeramente, sintiendo como el calor invadía no solo sus mejillas, sino también parte del pecho – estoy por terminar mi carrera como biólogo, especializado en la herbolaria. Tal vez no llegue a ser tan listo como papá, pero tampoco soy tan malo.

– Pero es que tu padre es un geniecillo de las plantas.

Snape bufo, claramente burlándose de las palabras de Freddie. Para el maestro de pociones, Longbottom y Finnigan eran las personas más torpes que en todos sus años de enseñanza habían pasado por sus clases; Neville se encogió en su asiento, sin saber que le incomodaba más: Las palabras de su hijo y su amigo o la mirada de burla del profesor.

– El profesor Longbottom es el mejor maestro de Herbologia que Hogwarts ha llegado a tener, sin ofender a la profesora actual. – Defendió James Sirius, lanzándole una mirada arrogante al oscuro profesor de pociones, quien se limito a rodar los ojos, tomando a broma las palabras del nieto de su peor enemigo.

La profesora Sprout miro a su alumno bastante contenta.

– ¿Seré profesor? ¡¿Enserio?! – grito emocionado Neville.

– Si. Serás el mejor. Y no lo digo yo por ser tu hijo – se apresuro a decir Frank – si no que también lo piensan los cuadros del colegio, otros maestros y la misma directora.

Los más allegados a Longbottom le felicitaron por su futuro, incluso Hanna desde la mesa de los tejones le regalo una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué será de mi? – pregunto Hanna, inquieta. Después de escuchar sobre algunas muertes, necesitaba estar segura que seguiría viva después de la guerra.

Frank busco apoyo entre los del futuro, esperando que nadie tuviera inconvenientes en decirle esa información a su madre. Mimi y otra pelirroja asintieron a la vez.

– Heredaste el Caldero Chorreante y lo atiendes personalmente.

Algunos magos de sangre pura arrugaron la nariz, como si estuvieran recordando algo muy desagradable.

– Desde que usted lo trabaja, el Caldero se ve mucha más decente señora Longbottom – Louis asomo su cabeza para ver como Hanna se sonrojaba – por cierto, se ve hermosa el día de hoy.

– Aquila ¡Es mi madre! – Espeto divertido Frank – y no le prestes atención mamá, quiere que lo recuerdes con cariño para que cuando incendie una de las habitaciones en su tercer año de colegio, no pegues el grito al cielo.

– ¡Louis Weasley! – grito Fleur, nada contenta.

– Fue un accidente – se defendió – además, no seas bocón, tu tuviste mucho que ver en esa broma, todo fue culpa tuya y de tus celos. – Acuso el rubio a Frank, quien aparto la vista avergonzado.

– ¿Celos? – Cuestionaron Neville y Hanna y a la vez.

Frank llevo de nuevo el brazo tras su cuello, acariciándolo nerviosamente.

– Me gustaba una chica, pero había un chico… y luego… este… ¡Mamá, te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer! Además, los merodeadores tuvieron mucho que ver. Yo solo iba a esperar y dejar que las cosas fluyeran.

– Patético. – Contestaron a la vez los merodeadores.

– Además todo fue muy divertido y gracias a esa broma eres un merodeador honorario, con todas las ventajas que eso conlleva.

– ¿Y eso significa? – Hanna estaba relativamente tranquila, al menos, para ser alguien que escucha que su taberna será incendiada y una habitación destruida; La rubia no le veía el caso a extralimitarse y hacer corajes, ya que eran cosas que aun no sucedían.

Frank se sonrojo, y sutilmente cambio el tema de conversación, contando a sus padres las ventajas que tenia estudiar biología. Era un poco distraído, pero lo suficientemente listo para no contar que ser un merodeador era igual a tener acceso a un mapa que te mostraba todo Hogwarts, conocimiento de pasillos que muy pocos sabían que existían, fiestas clandestinas en los lugares más recónditos y en horarios poco ortodoxos, ser atendido como rey en las cocinas y cierta fama e inmunidad entre los mismos estudiantes, aunque todos esos privilegios venían atados a un buen numero de regaños, rompimiento de reglas y algunos castigos.

– ¿Tienes novia? – preguntaron al unisonó los futuros padres.

– Si. Es la chica más linda. Y la más alegre de mi curso mientras estuve en Hogwarts. – Frank hablaba con emoción y sonreía de la misma forma que Hanna: con una dulzura que podría llegar a producir caries.

– Supongo que no puedes decir más de ella. – Neville recordó que la mayoría evitaba dar detalles más allá de sí mismos.

– Estas en lo correcto, pero será porque ella misma hablara, es la siguiente.

Frank hizo un gesto con la mano, invitando a su novia a tomar asiento junto a él.

Una chica de estatura promedio, cabello rubio oscuro, ondulado a media espalda avanzo casi corriendo hasta el castaño, sentándose en su regazo al mismo tiempo que enrollaba ambos brazos alrededor del cuello. Frank pasó uno de sus brazos de forma tímida por la cintura de la chica, quien aunque no era delgada tampoco estaba pasada de peso. No era una bruja de extraordinaria belleza, pero se podía decir que era linda.

– ¡Hola! – La voz de la bruja era aguda, sin llegar a ser molesta, y lo que más destacaba de su ovalado rostro, eran sus ojos azules y la boca ligeramente carnosa – mi nombre es Sara Finnigan, un gusto.

En el pasado, Seamus se ahogo con su propia saliva, tosiendo de forma escandalosa.

– ¡Papi, no te mueras! Si lo haces, el mundo mágico se quedara _sin noticias_. – Chillo la bruja, entre aterrada y divertida.

Parvati arrugo el seño, esa chica le recordaba a alguien.

– ¡Suelta a mi hija pervertido! – fue lo primero que grito Seamus en cuanto se recupero de la sorpresiva tos. Frank levanto las manos instintivamente al aire.

El Gryffindor estaba feliz al saber que tendría familia, desde un principio había estado deseoso, esperando a que uno de los chicos del futuro dijera que era su hijo o hija. La verdadera sorpresa había llegado al saber que su hija era precisamente esa señorita sentada entre los pies de _ese_ pervertido de Longbottom junior.

– ¡Papá! – Se quejo – me estas avergonzando.

– Solo… ¡Por Merlín! Bájate de ahí y siéntate decentemente.

– ¡Pero Frank no es un aprovechado! El me respeta.

Ambos Longbottom asintieron con la cabeza, el del futuro tratando que su suegro no le lanzara un embrujo con la mirada y el del pasado, apoyando a su hijo.

– No me importa. Solo siéntate en el sillón.

Sara suspiro resignada y tomo asiento junto a su novio, no sin antes darle un rápido beso en los labios, para después abrazarse al brazo del chico. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Seamus; Frank en su mente solo esperaba llegar a nacer.

– ¿En qué casa estuviste? ¿Con quién me case? ¿A qué te dedicas, a que me decido? ¿Por qué tuviste que tener un hijo? – la última pregunta, obviamente fue expresamente dirigida a Neville, en un tono entre ofendido y molesto.

– ¿Y tu porque tenias que tener una hija? – retruco el acusado.

– Respira papi – en el gran comedor, la atención estaba puesta en Sara, quien era una chica con bastante chispa – veamos, despacio. Lo primero: Mi madre es Lavender Brown.

La aludida se señalo a sí misma, al mismo tiempo que Parvati Patil chasqueaba la lengua, recordando porque esa chica se le hacía conocida: tenía la misma energía, entusiasmo, manías y actitudes que su mejor amiga.

– Tengo diecinueve años, en dos semanas cumpliré veinte. – Continúo hablando Sara, sin esperar a que su futura madre saliera de la sorpresa. – Fui seleccionada para Gryffindor y pues… en la escuela nunca destaque demasiado.

– ¡Claro que sí! – Le contradijo Frank – sin ti, Hogwarts hubiera sido bastante aburrido, tú siempre nos mantenías informado de todo y de todos.

La Gryffindor medito las palabras de su novio.

– ¿Una mestiza chismosa? – espeto con veneno Daphne Greengrass.

– ¡Hey! No soy chismosa, tengo una habilidad para recolectar información y siempre he sabido que hacer con ella. No por nada soy de las mejores periodistas de "El profeta".

– ¿Periodista?

– Si. Desde que la señora Potter entro a trabajar en el periódico, se encargo de mejorar la confiabilidad que ofrecía durante le época de guerra y sus años anteriores, además de apoyar con recursos la academia de periodismo, para lograr periodistas y reporteros con ética. El profeta recupero la calidad y la credibilidad entre los magos.

Ginny abrió la boca para agradecer, pero el grito de Lavender la sorprendió a media acción.

– ¡Eres mi hija! ¡Mi hija y de Finnigan! – La voz aguda y levemente molesta de la rubia calo profundo en los sensibles oídos de los más cercanos a ella, incluso Parvati se llevo las manos a las orejas, tratando de amortiguar el sonido. – ¿¡Cómo!? A mí no me gusta y… ¡Por Merlín! Yo jamás me fijaría en alguien tan torpe.

Seamus miro indignado a Lavender, al tiempo que Sara hacia el mismo gesto, ganándose varias miradas indiscretas por la semejanza.

– No hagas drama mamá, tú te casas con papá y me tienen a mí, punto. ¿Cómo se enamoraron? Ni idea, pero te aseguro que lo están ¡Se la pasan besuqueando todo el día!

Lavender y Seamus se sonrojaron intensamente.

– Dejando los dramas de lado. Saliendo de Hogwarts conseguí una plaza en El Profeta de medio tiempo, pues también estudiaba periodismo.

– ¿Y cuando fue que empezaste a salir con _ese_ pervertido? – Señalo malhumorado a Frank. – Eso no está bien.

– Finnigan, mi niña ya es toda una joven mujer ¡Claro que está bien que tenga novio! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué se quede solterona y amargada? – Defendió Lavender a su futura hija, no es que le agradara que su hija estuviera saliendo con el hijo de otro de los más torpes de la escuela, pero a su favor, el chico no era feo.

En su lugar, Seamus se enfurruño y maldijo por lo bajo, pero no se atrevió a replicar nada. Lavender estaba de pie, apuntándolo de forma amenazante con una de las copas.

– Papá, en serio, Frank es un encanto, lo conozco desde la mitad de mi vida y salgo con él desde el último año de Hogwarts.

– Tranquilo Seamus, estoy seguro que mi hijo respeta a tu hija ¿Verdad Frank? – pregunto Neville a su hijo, quien asintió tranquilamente.

Los celos de padre sobre protector de Seamus bajaron algunas cuantas escalas, pero no por eso dejo de ver receloso a su futuro yerno.

– ¿Algo más que deseen agregar jóvenes? – intervino Dumbledore con su siempre bonachona sonrisa y ese tono tan amable y despreocupado que desesperaba a más de uno.

– Creo que no. – Sara giro hacia su novio, quien también negó. – Nosotros nos retiramos.

La joven bruja dio unos últimos consejos a su madre, mientras Frank escuchaba algunas advertencias más de parte de Seamus.

– _Geli_, tu turno. – Se escucho preguntar a Lucy desde el futuro.

– ¡Si, mi turno!

El grito alegre, el más alegre hasta el momento, sirvió de fondo al tiempo que una chica bajita de tez morena entraba como torbellino al enfoque de la pantalla. Los rizos castaños se agitaron por los bruscos movimientos, dándole más volumen, a su ya esponjada cabellera.

– Ouch, eso dolió – la recién aparecida sobo su muñeca, la cual ella misma había aplastado en el proceso de sentarse – pero no importa ¡Estoy feliz de estar aquí! Mucho gusto, soy Angélica Jordan Spinnet y tengo veinte años. – Los ojos castaños brillaron con picardía al ver las caras de sorpresa de sus futuros padres – ¿Queda claro quiénes son mis padres, verdad? Pero por si las dudas, son Lee Jordan y Alicia Spinnet.

No paso ni medio minuto antes de que Lee se pusiera a festejar sobre la mesa, apoyado por los gemelos Weasley, mientras Alicia escondía su rostro entre sus manos ante la vergüenza ajena que le producía el ridículo espectáculo.

– ¿Algún día dejara de hacer el ridículo?

Geli negó a su madre, recordando que su padre fue, es y siempre será un tonto ridículo, pero bastante carismático.

– Anda, no seas tímida, cuenta de ti. – Apresuro Lee.

– Fui Gryffindor, sacaba pésimas notas en la escuela y al menos una vez a la semana Mcgonagall me mandaba llamar para darme un sermón sobre cómo se debe comportar una bruja. Aunque si lo pienso detenidamente, nunca funciono, igual me seguía metiendo en problemas. – Platico bastante risueña la chica, logrando sacar más de una sonrisa a los del pasado. Los amigos de Lee reconocieron el carisma de éste en su hija, y Minerva Mcgonagall la facilidad de contagiar la sonrisa y ese sutil tono de cinismo a la hora de hablar. Angélica apenas y tenía heredado los mismos ojos de Alicia.

– ¿Jugaste quidditch?

– En Hogwarts no, mamá, pero actualmente lo hago.

– ¿¡Juegas profesionalmente!? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo los padres y el resto del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

– Si. Juego para las Arpías de Holyhead. – Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet y Ginny Weasley fueron quienes más festejaron a la joven bruja; Aunque la madre de ésta se quedo mirando al vacio a los minutos. – Si te estás preguntando porque no jugué durante mi época de colegio, es sencillo mamá. El equipo estaba ya completo y aunque hice el intento, no conseguí la titularidad. Quería jugar de cazadora, pero ese puesto...

– Era mío. – Interrumpieron Frank y Freddie.

– ¿Qué no son tres cazadores? Yo solo cuento dos. – Alicia señalo lo obvio, a cambio, Angélica sonrió tranquila.

– El tercer cazador es más pequeño que yo, así que hablara en un rato más. Justo cuando quedo el tercer puesto libre, la _pequeña sabandija clonada_ estaba en segundo. Está claro quién gano el puesto.

En el pasado, empezaron a odiar los sobrenombres claves que usaban los del futuro, parecía que entre más magos y brujas se presentaban, mas nombres desconocidos se mencionaban. Hermione anoto mentalmente una incógnita más a los misteriosos chicos del futuro.

– Dime que tú no tienes novio, por favor. – pregunto esperanzado Lee.

– No, yo no tengo novio.

– ¿En serio? – pregunto decepcionada Alicia.

– ¡Claro que no! Pero papá me pidió de favor que le dijera que _no_ tenía novio. – respondió con obviedad Geli.

Tanto los del futuro como el pasado soltaron una risa divertida.

– Bueno, tenía que hacer el intento. – Lee se rio también de su desgracia futura, tomando con mejor humor el hecho de ser suegro a tan corta edad.

– ¿A quién tiene que dejar sin descendencia Lee? – La voz a coro de los gemelos canturreo con malicia.

– Si que son despistados, hace rato mi novio me menciono, bueno, lo hizo con el apodo, pero lo hizo. – Pero nadie en el gran comedor pareció haber puesto real atención a detalles tan pequeños como esos. – La frase: Yo le pedí a mi novio que saliéramos porque cuando él lo hizo no le creí ¿Les suena conocida?

Lee Jordan se giro hacia los gemelos, más específicamente a George. Por la mirada que cruzaron, cada uno podía leer en el otro lo mismo: ¡Tu hija/hijo sale con mi hijo/hija! Con Alicia y Angelina sucedía algo parecido.

– ¡Seremos familia! – George y Lee se palmearon la espalda mutuamente.

– ¡Es una gran noticia! – Festejaron las futuras madres.

Y todo el gran comedor aunque ya sospechaba que algo así podía pasar, dado al carácter tan relajado de Lee y los Weasley, igual les tomo por sorpresa.

– Si, si, todo muy bonito, pero yo me llevo a mi hermosa novia, que ya es hora de que alguien más hable.

– ¡Un momento! – Freddie por un momento pensó que su suegro al final de cuentas se retractaría y amenazaría con asesinarlo justo después de nacer, pero al ver la sonrisa divertida, tan similar al de la mujer de la que estaba enamorado, supo que no corría peligro. – ¿Cómo se te declaro mi hija? – Corrección, no sufría peligro físico, solo psicológico ante la humillación de volver a recordar que era de los pocos hombres en la historia donde la chica era quien se declaraba.

– Lo perseguí por media escuela, pero el muy idiota estaba tan deprimido que nunca se entero, ya que yo lo había rechazado incontables veces – Freddie se sonrojo, recordando el estado melancólico-desesperado en el que se encontraba esos días – así que en pleno febrero, con un frio del demonio, me metí en la fuente del patio central y con el agua forme un enorme letrero donde decía: Fred Weasley ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

– Entonces Equus puso su cara de baboso, entro en estado catatónico y le tomo casi una hora reaccionar y después ir a devorar la boca de Geli – Dominique con su siempre finas palabras hizo sonrojar a la pareja.

– ¡No tarde una hora en reaccionar! Puede que entrara en shock por un minuto, pero de ahí a tus exageraciones, hay mucho trecho.

Las burlas y bromas siguieron al menos por cinco minutos, hasta que Alicia, harta de que se burlaran de su niña y su yerno, les grito unas cuantas buenas palabras tanto a los del futuro como a los del pasado. Una vez más, Dumbledore interrumpió, una vez que los ánimos estaban calmados, pidiendo continuar con las actividades.

– Tu turno _reptil._ – Se hizo escuchar la voz de Nike entre los del futuro.

* * *

**¡Tres en uno! **

**¿Esperaban algo asi? No es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, pero quede bastante conforme con el. Ya era hora de darle protagonismo a alguien que no fuera Potter o Weasley, asi que empece por el hijo de Neville, despues Seamus y finalmente Lee Jordan. Los tres son leones de corazón al igual que sus hijos, digamos que este capitulo es un poco de calma antes de la tormenta ^^**

**Sobre los review: Me di cuenta que mas de una se puso triste por lo de Fred, pero nimodo, Jotaka es malvada y lo mato (Yo no podia revivirlo de la nada u.u). Sobre Louis, como ven, sigue con sus conflictos amorosos (Y va para largo... mentiras!.. bueno, a medias.).** Lunatica,** no te preocupes, yo se que siempre estas ahi apoyandome,** HP** ¡Otra admiradora de Albus! Y de mi fic, me alagas :) espero seguir teniendo noticias de ti.** Mary,** si, si van a estar todos los personajes de Giratiempo.** Hikari, Alcachofii, Liluis** gracias por sus reviews (pdt: Lilius, no es Lydia, es Livia).**

**Me despido con muchos besitos. Actualización proximo viernes :D**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**

**Pdt: En Twitter seguiré publicando spoilers y demás detalles, así que ¡Agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! (arroba)SeleneiteAndy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ya, ya, segun yo iba a actualizar desde la madrugada de este viernes y ya son las 3 de la tarde por aqui y apenas estoy subiendo el capitulo xDD soy todo un caso u.u! Les dejo con el noveno capitulo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sinopsis:_

**La magia es un ente desconocido, maravilloso, sorprendente e impredecible. Los hijos de Harry Potter y compañía demostraran que lo imposible es posible ¿Quien dijo que no se puede hacer contacto con el pasado? ¿Quien puso esa regla? TERCERA GENERACIÓN dará un interesante (y divertido) incentivo al pasado para afrontar la guerra.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**( **_Lio__**)**_**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los Slytherin, en su mayoría, son los estudiantes con la peor reputación de Hogwarts, o al menos, en el tiempo de la segunda guerra. Las tradicionales familias _sangre pura_ tenían un concepto sobre la supremacía bastante torcido y alejado de la realidad, además de una larga historia de insultos, ademanes y gestos groseros hacia los mestizos y muggles. Después de tomar el desayuno habían sido obligados por el director del colegio a quedarse en el gran comedor y soportar por varias horas una buena cantidad de escenas sentimentales, ridículas y altamente fastidiosas entre los visitantes del futuro y un puñado de Gryffindors.

Y si bien, una de las chicas del futuro ya había insinuado que algunos hijos de ciertos estudiantes de Salazar se presentarían también, no estaban preparados psicológicamente para lo que sus ojos y oídos presenciaban: un chico de cabello rubio cenizo semi largo, buena estatura y complexión delgado, tez blanca, facciones afiladas pero varoniles y ojos verdes, pero lo que realmente sorprendía era que vestía a la usanza muggle y no a lo mágico.

– ¿Cuál dices que es tu apellido? – La voz de Zabini apenas era un hilo grave, a su lado, Theodore Nott estaba tan tieso como una roca y tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

–Nott, Helios Nott. – Repitió el rubio – Tengo veinte años y mi padre es Theodore Nott y mi madre Daphne Greengrass. ¿Esta vez sí se ha entendido o es necesario que lo vuelva a repetir?

La voz de Helios era calmada y paciente, como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un grupo de infantes y no a adolescentes –y algunos ya no tan jóvenes– en edad de entender conversaciones de forma fluida.

Todos los estudiantes, en especial las serpientes, estaban en silenció, como tratando de entender que un sangre pura –que no fuera Weasley– estuviera frente a ellos, vistiendo un pantalón y camisa de vestir en lugar de una túnica y que además mantuviera un rostro sereno y sin rastro de superioridad o asco.

– Esto no es nada gracioso. – Respingo quien sería la futura madre. – Yo jamás dejaría que mi hijo se presentara así… con esas… ¡Vistiendo así! Pareces un sucio muggle.

Más de un alumno y profesor respingo ante el tono usado por la señorita Greengrass.

– Es de mala educación hacer bromas pesadas – secundo Theodore – ¿Por qué es broma, no?

– Un Nott nunca bromea, padre. Tu mejor que nadie debería saber eso. – Helios seguía ahí, sentado con esa expresión relajada, aunque por dentro estaba disfrutando hasta cierto punto los rostros de desconcierto y pánico de sus futuros padres. – Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de tradiciones de la familia, sino para que conozcan un poco sobre mí y además, en mi caso, para que aprendan de los errores de su pasado.

Si Daphne y Theo estaban más que ofuscados, con esas palabras sus ánimos no mejoraron.

– Para su tranquilidad, fui a Slytherin – y quisieran aceptarlo o no, ambos chicos relajaron un poco su postura – como ustedes. Mis calificaciones eran impecables, fui prefecto y en mi último año fui nombrado premio anual.

– Bueno, al menos no eres una total vergüenza – desdeño Daphne – algo tenias que heredar de mi.

Los Slytherin que conocían medianamente a Theodore, es decir, Zabini, Draco e incluso Pansy, reconocieron esos rasgos como herencia de los Nott y no de la rubia, quienes desde generaciones atrás habían logrado buenas calificaciones, pero evitaron hacer comentarios.

– Sales con una Weasley. – Y más que una pregunta, Theo afirmo lo que venía rondando su mente desde que la pelirroja arrogante se había presentado.

Daphne pareció recordar ese detalle y se puso roja de furia, la hermana menor de la bruja apenas y alcanzo a tranquilizarla, evitando que volviera a hacer algún comentario venenoso.

– Así es. Salgo con Niki desde sexto año.

Tras esas palabras, Helios esbozo la primera sonrisa desde que se sentara en el sillón. El rubio daba la impresión de ser de pocas palabras, tranquilo y serio, sin embargo, ante la mención de Dominique, sus facciones se relajaron y los ojos le brillaron. Algo normal en un hombre enamorado; cualquier persona con dos dedos al frente se podía dar cuenta de eso.

– ¡Es una Weasley! Una traidora a la sangre, una impura. – Las palabras de Daphne, que más parecían gruñidos malhumorados, le daban un aspecto temible y nada delicado.

Desde la mesa de los leones, Fleur y la mayoría de los pelirrojos soltaron bufidos disconformes, mientras el chico del futuro ni se perturbo un poco.

– Me considero lo suficientemente inteligente para darme cuenta del apellido de mi novia, madre. Pero no es algo que realmente me importe. – Helios se encogió de hombros.

– Los mestizos son graciosos, pero no por ello se deben tener de mascotas.

Theodore no era una persona con prejuicios tan arraigados como muchos de sus compañeros y los hijos de muggles y mestizos le parecían entretenidos, pero no por eso eran sus seres preferidos. Era hijo único de una pareja ya mayor y con una familia de historia oscura, respetaba los ideales de otros y evitaba meterse con ellos para que no le fastidiaran la vida a él –tal vez por eso era una persona autosuficiente–, pero no por eso le parecía divertida la idea de que su hijo estuviera saliendo con una Weasley que como herencia histórica lo único que podía ofrecerle era deudas, habladurías de la sociedad por su condiciones de traidores y muy poco sentido común.

– Yo estoy feliz a su lado, les aseguro que no pueden hacer nada para que yo cambie de parecer.

Si Lio había captado el sentido de la frase recién hecha por su padre, no lo demostró.

– Si no dejas a _esa_, olvídate de que seas mi hijo y todos los privilegios que eso conlleva.

– Ya lo sé madre, lo mismo me dirás en el futuro ¿Y te digo algo? No tuvo el efecto que deseabas.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Para empezar, que nunca me ha gustado que me digan lo que debo o no debo de hacer con mi vida – Theodore reconoció en su hijo a sí mismo con esa frase, ya que a él tampoco le hacía gracia que su padre intentara moldear su vida como si de un títere se tratara – y en segundo lugar, hace años que no vivo con ustedes y renuncie a todos mis privilegios; ya era lo bastante mayor para ganarme la vida y tomar decisiones cuando tú te enteraste de mi relación.

Todos estaban sorprendidos –no solo por el carácter firme del chico Nott– por las declaraciones de Helios y a Daphne poco le faltaba para empezar a jalarse de los cabellos o en su defecto, buscar un lugar donde esconder su rostro. La bruja jamás se había sentido tan humillada en toda su vida.

– ¿Tanto quieggues a mi hija? ¿Tanto te impogta que dejaste todo por ella?

– Amo a Dominique y no me apena decirlo.

Los Weasley abrieron la boca, sorprendidos.

– ¡Y yo te amo a ti, mi sexy reptil! – Nike se lanzo a los brazos de su novio, asfixiándolo en un gran abrazo y rompiendo tensiones. – Vez papá, te dije que Lio es para mí. Es guapo, emprendedor, sexy, inteligente, bueno en la cama y me quiere ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Helios desvió el rostro ligeramente, intentando que su sonrojo pasara desapercibido. Amaba a su novia, pero a veces le costaba acostumbrarse a su gran capacidad para expresarse sin pizca de vergüenza y tapujos. Además, Bill Weasley le miraba con ganas de asesinarlo.

– Creo que algunas cosas fueron bastante explicitas, no era necesario. – Es que andar ventilando su vida sexual, justo frente a su suegro no podía ser considerada como una buena idea y menos algo sensato. Pero con Dominique Weasley nada era sensato o convencional.

– Detalles cariño.

Y dándole un beso en la boca se esfumo tan rápido como había aparecido.

– No nos vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.

Y con esa última frase, Daphne tomo su lugar y dignamente se dispuso a ignorar a su primogénito. Theodore dudo en seguir los pasos de quien sería su futura esposa, sin embargo, al final término guardando silencio y retomando su lugar.

– Bueno, no es como que me sorprenda. – Porque Helios ya se imaginaba algo así de parte de sus padres. – Aun así terminare de hablar sobre mí, si no les importa.

Muchos alumnos del pasado hicieron un ademan, pidiéndole que continuara hablando, entre ellos, los Weasley, Potter y algunos maestros.

– Soy Auror – entonces fue el turno de Snape de sorprenderse, y no es que la noticia no hubiera tomado al resto desprevenido, pero la mueca en el siempre malhumorado hombre fue bastante notoria – y desempeño mi carrera, y quiero aprovechar para agradecer al señor Potter por el apoyo.

Harry se sonrojo un poco al sentir la mirada de todos sobre él, pero la voz de Nott volvió a robar la atención de todos.

– Como ya saben, salgo con Dominique Weasley, incluso vivo con ella en el Londres muggle. Esa fue la razón, más bien, la verdadera razón por la que mis padres me desheredaron. No pudieron soportar que dejara toda la tradición de la familia por seguir a la mujer de la que estoy enamorado, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Y aunque mis padres no tomaran las mejores decisiones en este tiempo, siguen siendo mis padres y les quiero.

– Eres un muchacho de muchas cualidades – le interrumpió Dumbledore – estoy seguro que te espera un gran futuro.

– Yo también lo creo señor.

– Eres un Nott – Bill miraba al chico de arriba abajo – pero he de reconocer que tienes agallas. Cuida de mi hija o te juro que te romperé los huesos.

– A mí nadie me cuida ¡Se me defender solita!

– Es justo lo que le iba a decir señor Weasley, pero Niki se me ha adelantado.

Helios suspiro.

En el futuro, los primos de Dominique –algunos– aun miraban con un poco de recelo a Nott, pero todos reconocían y admiraban a partes iguales el valor y la paciencia que el mago le tenía. La pelirroja no era una mujer sencilla y era difícil tratar con ella y sus múltiples impulsos, y aun así, Helios siempre estaba atento a ella, le cuidaba –a contra voluntad de Nike–, la seguía por medio mundo cada que tenía tiempo libre en los desfiles, soportaba los acosos de los medios de comunicación, pero sobretodo, se le miraba realmente enamorado.

– Esa niña no sabe lo que dice, pero solo sé que si llora por tu culpa, mi yo futuro te hará sufrir.

Las protestas de Nike no se hicieron esperar.

La plática con Helios Nott duro al menos cinco minutos más, donde el tema principal era su relación con los Weasley en general: es decir, contar sobre las bromas pesadas que en ocasiones los merodeadores le jugaron durante el colegio, las múltiples amenazas por parte de Louis y James Sirius, el apoyo de algunas de las primas hasta terminar en la relación cordial que mantenía con Bill, Fleur y el resto de los adultos.

– Eso sería todo de mi parte. Con permiso.

El rubio se puso de pie y dándoles una última mirada a sus jóvenes padres, quienes no habían vuelto a pronunciar palabra durante la plática, salió del enfoque de la pantalla mágica.

– ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? – Se escucho como se quejaba un hombre.

– Porque si. Además, lo prometiste, vamos, es tu turno, hazlo por mí.

– Esta bien, pero solo porque tú me lo pides, pero me sigue pareciendo una idea ridícula.

Y con esas palabras como fondo, la espalda ancha de un hombre joven apareció en pantalla.

* * *

**¡Ta-da! Un aplauso al chico Nott que se armo de valor para decir tantas cursilerias juntas frente a toda la familia Weasley. Me fue divertido ver que casi nadie le atino xD bueno,** Lunatica** si que se acerco. El siguiente capitulo sera DOBLE pero esto es para todas ¡Aun no se trata de Albus! Asi que paciencia ;) A todas que me dejan review sin cuenta ¡Gracias! Este capitulo se los dedico porque se toman su tiempo para escribirme.**

**Me despido con muchos besitos. Actualización proximo viernes :D**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**

**Pdt: En Twitter seguiré publicando spoilers y demás detalles, así que ¡Agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! (arroba)SeleneiteAndy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Estoy de regreso! Bastante feliz por poder actualizar. Notas al final.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sinopsis:_

**La magia es un ente desconocido, maravilloso, sorprendente e impredecible. Los hijos de Harry Potter y compañía demostraran que lo imposible es posible ¿Quien dijo que no se puede hacer contacto con el pasado? ¿Quien puso esa regla? TERCERA GENERACIÓN dará un interesante (y divertido) incentivo al pasado para afrontar la guerra.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**( **_Rivales__**)**_**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un cuerpo musculoso, piel morena y un par de ojos de color verde musgo que miraba a todos con un inconfundible aire de superioridad recorrió el gran comedor de hito a hito, su rostro no dejaba a dudas: no estaba para nada feliz de estar ahí, hablando con un pasado no tan lejano.

– Que quede claro que esto es un desperdicio de tiempo y si estoy parado aquí es solo porque mi novia me lo ha pedido, no porque todos ustedes me agraden y quiera hacerles feliz – declaro el mago con el tono más monótono que alguien podía llegar a tener, a excepción de la mención de su novia, el resto de su declaración careció de un interés – así que no esperen mucho de mi parte.

– No seas así – se quejo una mujer – deja tus amarguras por los próximos cinco minutos y se un poquititito amable ¿Si?

El aludido negó levemente con la cabeza, pero tras varios minutos en silencio y lo que parecía ser una discusión de miradas con alguien en el futuro, termino suspirando.

– Me estas volviendo un sentimental _Rox_. En fin, ya que. Pues mi nombre es Zack Zabini, tengo veinte años, fui a Slytherin – al decir esto, levanto la barbilla, destilando orgullo por cada poro de su piel – y estudie administración mágica, para hacerme cargo de los negocios de mi padre.

A la mención de su padre, media escuela recordó que ese chico aun no nacía y que el futuro padre estaba sentado en algún punto de la mesa de las serpientes; Blaise Zabini a diferencia de Theodore, parecía estar encantado con su hijo.

En la mesa Gryffindor, el trió de oro sintió una antipatía natural por el chico Zabini, seguros de que alguien criado bajo los ideales de la pureza de sangre, como claramente estaba demostrando, definitivamente no aportaría nada interesante.

– Bien, bien… seré un padre que si sabrá educar correctamente a su hijo, me gusta. Mira eso Theo, mi hijo si es un buen ejemplo. – Se jacto Blaise, haciendo recordar a Nott que su hijo no cumplía con el estatus a lo que los hijos de sangre pura estaban acostumbrados.

Zack sintió como la garganta se le secaba con las palabras de su padre, un poco, pero al fin y al cabo, la molestia ahí estaba. Esperaba su padre y madre tomaran las cosas con calma _todo_ lo que tenía por decirles. Peino disimuladamente sus cabellos negros y se hizo oír sobre los muchos murmullos del pasado.

– Sí, bueno, continuemos con esto, antes de que me arrepienta. ¿Preguntas padre?

– ¡Por supuesto! Quiero saber con quién me caso, que fue de mí, como me va en el futuro, y claro, también de ti.

Draco bufo por lo bajo. Blaise se estaba comportando como un ridículo león, o al menos, así lo percibía el rubio, al ver la efusividad con la que Zabini estaba actuando. Aunque él también tenia curiosidad por saber quién sería la ingenua que contraería matrimonio con su compañero de casa –pues la fidelidad no era su fuerte y menos lo sentimental–. El recién presentado tenía un físico muy parecido a su futuro padre, dejando pocas posibilidades para hacer conjeturas sobre quien sería la madre.

– Sobre mi madre, es, mejor dicho, será Pansy Parkinson – la bruja giro tan bruscamente la cabeza, que las vertebras del cuello hicieron un curioso sonido – se van a casar algunos meses terminada la guerra, ni pregunten como paso, que no estoy enterado de eso.

– ¡Imposible! Yo nunca me casaría con… ¡Yo me debo casar con Draco! ¿Por qué no estoy casada contigo? – Reclamo Pansy al heredero de los Mafoy, quien simplemente se limito a ignorarla olímpicamente – ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡No me ignores Draco!

– Pansy… – la morena le miro esperanzada – cierra la maldita boca, me está dando migraña.

Zack observo algo desconcertado como su madre se humillaba ante quien en ese tiempo era el último Malfoy. Sabía que el matrimonio de sus padres era un tanto de interés, otro tanto de apariencia y muy poco de amor, pero nunca había visto a su madre rebajarse ante nadie y mucho menos, tenía conocimiento de que ésta tuviera algún sentimiento por Draco Malfoy. Por otro lado, su futuro padre miraba todo el espectáculo bastante relajado; Blaise Zabini definitivamente no había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años.

– Madre – llamo Zack, captando la atención de Pansy – no sé por qué motivo… estas dando este espectáculo, pero tú fuiste quien me enseño que nadie vale la pena lo suficiente como para humillarme. Te tengo mucho respeto, no hagas que lo pierda ante un ¿Capricho de adolescente?

Las palabras del chico dejaron a más de uno sorprendido, pero en especial a Pansy, quien lo admitiera o no, le alegro el día escuchar que su futuro hijo le tenía aprecio; ella había sido criada en una familia donde el afecto era pura conveniencia, siempre para obtener algo a cambio.

– ¿Algo más que debamos saber de ti? Tus gustos, tu novia, en que trabajas y todas esas cosas… – En definitiva, Pansy no estaba familiarizada con ser cariñosa y seguía sin estar del todo de acuerdo en ser una Zabini en lugar de una Malfoy, pero como todo ser humano, era curiosa.

– Pues en Hogwarts disfrute de la fama al ser el capitán de quidditch del equipo de mi casa, era golpeador. Como dije antes, estudie administración mágica, pues mi padre dispuso desde siempre que me encargaría de las empresas – Blaise asintió, complacido en saber que su hijo se haría cargo, pues eso significaba que se jubilaría joven y podría disfrutar de su vida. Lo sentía por su hijo, pero estaba seguro que su yo del futuro por eso le había dejado todo a su cargo a tan corta edad. – Y si bien me pude haber negado, como el inconsciente de Helios, llegue a un acuerdo con ustedes.

Blaise y Pansy sin saberlo, tuvieron un leve sentimiento de desazón, era como un mal presentimiento.

– ¿Acuerdo?

– Si padre, un acuerdo. Yo tomaba control de las empresas y tu, ni madre, se entrometían en mi relación.

– Tu no… – Mascullo de mal humor Pansy, haciéndose una idea de a dónde iba la conversación.

– Mi novia es una Weasley y si por mí fuera, ya estuviéramos casados.

– ¡Eso ni pensarlo! ¡Tu… Zack Zabini, regresa a dar la cara!

Pero tanto los gritos histéricos de Pansy y los no tan histéricos pero si demandantes de Blaise fueron ignorados. Zack en cuanto vio a sus padres perder la compostura se levanto del sillón y salió del enfoque de la pantalla, dejando a los del pasado con las palabras en la boca y con bastantes dudas.

– ¡Esto es su culpa! Aparte de pobretones, infectaran el mundo con asquerosas trepadoras – les acuso Pansy – exijo que su mocosa se mantenga lejos de mi hijo ¡Me están escuchando! ¡No me ignoren!

Pero los siete hermanos pelirrojos Gryffindors hacían oídos sordos, aunque por dentro ellos también pensaban que sus sobrinas e hijas debían tener algún tipo de enfermedad, pues salir con serpientes era casi una blasfemia.

– Parkinson, ya es suficiente, estás haciendo el ridículo.

Y con una gentileza hipócrita, Blaise sentó a su futura mujer.

– Ya sé de dónde ha sacado lo escandaloso ese idiota de Zabini – fueron las primeras palabras del nuevo chico del futuro.

Era alto, de complexión media y piel rosada. Su cabello negro le daba un toque elegante y contrastaba con sus facciones algo oscas, pero unos brillantes y enigmáticos ojos negros coronados con unas rizadas y tupidas pestañas le daban un aire de galán, logrando que más de una chica del pasado suspirara.

– Buenas tardes pasado, es un honor para mí poder compartir esta experiencia con ustedes. – A cada palabra dicha por el joven hombre, Hermione creía reconocer el fantasma de alguien, por así decirlo, además, la castaña era lo suficientemente observadora para detectar un acento extranjero que ella conocía, tal vez no era tan marcado como el de su amigo Viktor, pero se le parecía. – Mi nombre es Zteph Krum y estoy seguro que se hacen una idea de quién es mi padre.

Todas las miradas indiscretas y discretas se giraron hacia el búlgaro excampeón del torneo de los tres magos, quien lucía sorprendido, gratamente sorprendido. Fleur DelaCourt quien estaba sentada junto al jugador, fue la primera en felicitarlo. Hermione se felicito por sus deducciones acertadas.

– Ahora entiendo porque me llamaron, aunque… – Viktor desvió su mirada hacia Hermione, deseando internamente que ese joven fuera no solo hijo suyo, sino de la castaña también.

La mirada no paso desapercibida por Ron y Harry, quienes tuvieron pensamientos similares, creyendo que si ese chico se estaba presentando, era porque tenía que ver con su futuro ¿Y qué otra forma tendría un Krum que ver con ellos? La respuesta fue obvia –al menos para ellos y desde su punto de vista–.

– ¿Quién es tu madre? – pregunto un poco ansioso el búlgaro.

– Hermione… – los ojos de todos se agrandaron, la mayoría con incredulidad, los de Viktor con emoción, los de Ron con furia y los de Hermione con sorpresa. Sin embargo un grito de regaño, bastante fuerte y de varias voces del futuro saco del shock a la mayoría – oh, no me dejan bromear a gusto. Sé que te encantaría saber que eso es verdad, pero para tu decepción padre, no lograste conquistar a la señorita Granger. – Ronald Weasley estuvo a punto de brincar de la emoción, tan obvio fue que los gemelos le lanzaban miradas de burlas y Ginny le saco la lengua infantilmente. Hermione, a contrario de la reacción que muchos esperaban –lagrimas o algún drama de decepción–, suspiro aliviada. – Mi madre es Fedra Inov ¿La recuerdas?

Viktor asintió, al tiempo que a su mente venían los recuerdos de la ahijada de su madre: una chica tímida de impresionantes ojos negros tupidos de pestañas.

– ¿Entonces qué haces presentándote? – El poco tacto de Ron brillo como nunca, logrando que Hermione le diera un golpe en la cabeza. – ¿¡Que!? Si todos los chicos que han pasado han estado relacionados con nosotros. No veo el porqué ese chico este…

– No te creas el centro del universo Weasley. – Espeto Draco Malfoy harto de escuchar a quien él consideraba una comadreja parlante decir cosas sin sentido.

– Le recuerdo señor Weasley que este es un premio para todos aquellos que contribuirán en la guerra, y mi padre es uno de los sobrevivientes que merece un incentivo. – _Aparte del de ayudar a la señorita Granger,_ pensó en a completar, pero ya había torturado al pelirrojo lo suficiente con la bromita del inicio.

– No hay porque discutir señores – intervino Dumbledore para calmar las tenciones – lo mejor es continuar con la charla, además, se acerca la hora de la comida.

A la mención de los alimentos, Ron olvido su recién molestia por Krum y Krum junior.

– Bueno ¿Sobre mi? Tengo veinte años y a diferencia de mis padres, yo decidí estudiar en Hogwarts. Siempre me pareció un lugar interesante, además, padre después de jubilarse entro a trabajar como maestro de vuelo, aunque si en algo me parezco a él es en el gusto por el quidditch. Después de graduarme conseguí un contrato con los Murciélagos de Ballycastle.

– Interesante. – Fue lo único que atino a decir Viktor Krum ante lo que su hijo estaba dándole a conocer. – Pero entonces, si tú estudiaste en Hogwarts, eso quiere decir que estudiaste en alguna casa ¿No?

– Así es. Fui a Slytherin. – Los estudiantes de dicha casa no hicieron tanto escándalo como el resto, pero festejaron el tener al muchacho, o mejor dicho, que tendrían al mago como estudiante. – Y también pertenecí al equipo de quidditch, aunque a Zabini no le hacía mucha gracia, tanto así que me saco ante la menor excusa.

– P-la _princesita_ es mejor guardiana que tu, nada personal. – Zack, o mejor dicho su voz, se escucho bastante cerca de la pantalla y casi nadie pareció notar el leve titubeo de su voz al principio de la frase.

– Si, seguro. – Bufo Zteph de mal humor, lo suficientemente alto, consiguiendo que alguien del futuro se quejara declarando un fuerte: _Claro que soy mejor que tu_. – Como sea, igual jugué por varios años y también fuí prefecto. Simplemente soy genial.

Termino alabándose el mismo.

– Claro, tan genial que perdiste ante mí.

– Tú, bastando… tuviste suerte.

– Simplemente _Rox_ reconoció que soy mejor que tu ¿Por qué no lo admites?

– ¡Hey! No me traten como si fuera un trofeo.

El tono de la mujer era de ofendida, y al instante los dos chicos se tensaron.

En el gran comedor de nuevo la atención estaba captada al cien por ciento en la discusión tan obvia de los herederos de dos grandes familias sangre pura por una Weasley. La mayoría empezaba a cuestionarse que tenia la familia de pelirrojos, específicamente las mujeres, en el futuro que lograba conquistar el corazón de personas que ni en los más remotos sueños –pesadillas para los Slytherin– se pensaron podían llegar a formar lazos.

– Entiende cariño, sabes que nunca me cansare de recordarle a ese perdedor y al resto del mundo que estás conmigo. – Y con esa sencilla explicación de Zack Zabini los ánimos volvieron a calmarse un poco.

– Idiota. Pero como ya escucharon, desde mi época de colegio estoy enamorado de una Weasley, pero al final ella escogió al idiota arrogante ese ¿Qué hacerle? La quiero y respeto su decisión.

– Algo muy admirable, hijo.

– Lo sé padre, lo aprendí de ti. – Viktor sonrió orgulloso. – Pues ya no tengo mucho que decir, solo que tengo una hermana menor, que por motivos de seguridad no pudo participar en esto.

– ¿Seguridad? – Pregunto más de una persona del pasado.

– _Nastia_ es un poco… ¿Comunicativa? Si, llamémosle así. El punto es que hubiera sido peligroso, pues podíamos a llegar a alterar el tiempo. Se tomaron medidas de seguridad, pero nunca está de más prevenir.

Los adultos estuvieron de acuerdo. La seguridad cuando se trataba del tiempo, nunca estaba de mas.

– ¿Me puedes hablar un poco de tu hermana? – la curiosidad en Viktor por saber de su otra hija pudo más que él, obligándolo a preguntar por ella. Para su suerte, Zteph describió a Anastasia Krum como una chiquilla alegre, vivaz e hiperactiva, con un parecido físico a su madre y con una determinación que daba miedo a momentos.

– Acaba de cumplir los once años, así que en septiembre entrara a Hogwarts. Al parecer le he hablando tan bien del colegio que desea estudiar ahí.

La conversación apenas duro unos minutos más, girando sobre las constantes visitas que daban los Krum a la familia Weasley y a los Potter, su amistad con Hermione y el contacto que siempre habían mantenido aun acabada la guerra. La charla termino con la aparición de la comida.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! Por fin estoy al 100% y no pude esperar para subir este capitulo. Mi salud ya esta bien y vuelvo a las andadas jejejeje. Agradesco ENORMENTE Y DE TODO CORAZÓN a todas las que me dejaron palabras de alientos y animo para que me recuperara. ¡Las adoro! En verdad se sintió bonito leer todos esos mensajes.**

**Sobre el capitulo, pues el titulo hablaba por si solo: Rivales. Desde giratiempo vimos que estos dos no se llevaban para nada bien y aunque me costo mucho decidirme (Y la idea original era todo lo contrario), al final Rox se quedo con Zabini. Y como premio a ustedes por su apoyo, les digo con todas sus letras que en el siguiente capitulo vienen dos Ravenclaw, y uno de ellos es Rose Weasley ¿Genial, no?**

**Si no se atraviesa nada en la semana (Pues me tengo que poner al corriente en la universidad) actualizare el viernes o el fin de semana a mas tardar. Por cierto ¿Alguien a visto "Boys Over Flowers" y "Playful kiss"? Escribire una historia, ni corta ni larga, sobre estos Doramas, será un crossover. Si no los han visto, se los recomiendo :)**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**

**Pdt: En Twitter seguiré publicando spoilers y demás detalles, así que ¡Agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! (arroba)SeleneiteAndy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Por fin actualizo! En verdad me tarde esta vez, pero lo importante es que estoy aquí. Notas al final.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sinopsis:_

**La magia es un ente desconocido, maravilloso, sorprendente e impredecible. Los hijos de Harry Potter y compañía demostraran que lo imposible es posible ¿Quien dijo que no se puede hacer contacto con el pasado? ¿Quien puso esa regla? TERCERA GENERACIÓN dará un interesante (y divertido) incentivo al pasado para afrontar la guerra.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**( **_Aguilas__**)**_**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los ánimos en el gran comedor estaban por los cielos, casi al fondo de la mesa de Gryffindor, Cormac McLaggen aun se mostraba sorprendido tras conocer a quien sería su hijo: un joven que respondía al nombre de Qenall y que en esos momentos en el futuro tenia veinte años, de complexión delgada, rostro de facciones finas y cabello castaño oscuro ondulado, en resumidas palabras, un joven hombre físicamente guapo. Cormac se había sentido tan orgullos de saber que su hijo además de ser prefecto, también seria guardián y capitán del equipo de su casa, aunque lamentaba un poco que fuera un Hufflepuff y no un valiente león.

Por otro lado, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang y sus amigas platicaban en voz baja, soltando risitas divertidas y dándole pequeños golpes a la china cuando esta negaba o comentaba algo sobre Marcus, quien seria en un futuro cercano el hijo mayor del matrimonio Corner-Chang: Un joven de diecinueve años – exravenclaw como sus padres– con más rasgos orientales que ingleses, que había dejado entrever un carácter decidido pero algo escalofriante: era demasiado meticuloso en cada palabra que salía de su boca, además se notaba que no le gustaba que las cosas se salieran de su control.

– ¿Jugaste en el equipo? – Pregunto una ilusionada Cho. Claro que le había tomado por sorpresa saber que en realidad si se casaría, pues después de lo de Cedric lo llego a dudar. Acepto la noticia dentro de los parámetros normales, además, ya se había hecho a la idea de que no se casaría con Harry y Micheal no era un mal prospecto y sobretodo, era como regresarle la moneda a la chica Weasley, quien en ese momento salía con el Ravenclaw.

– Si, fui buscador y llegue a ser capitán. – Mark quedo unos minutos en silencio y tras pensarlo unos momentos, volvió a hablar. – Y finalmente solo me queda comentar que tras salir de Hogwarts conseguí un puesto en el departamento de Relaciones Muggles.

Con esas últimas palabras y un_ "buena suerte a sus padres", _se despidió.

– El hijo de Cho es…

– Diferente a lo que imagine. – Termino de a completar Ginny la oración que Hermione había iniciado, después de todo, ambas casi daban por hecho que esa chica iba a terminar casada con Harry.

– ¿Dijeron algo? – Pregunto Harry. Las dos Gryffindor negaron, al mismo tiempo que Ron les llamaba la atención para que voltearan a ver hacia la pantalla.

– ¿¡Otra Weasley!?

Las quejas de un buen número de voces del pasado se dejo escuchar, opacando el saludo de la recién aparecida, quien entrecerró sus ojos azules y sin decir una palabra más se puso de pie, dispuesta a marcharse.

– ¡_Lionne_, espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas? – La ya conocida voz del hijo de Harry Potter detuvo la retirada de la pelirroja, aunque solo fue unos segundos, ya que reanudo la marcha, al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

– No pienso gastar mi tiempo si unan panda de maleducados no me dejara hablar ni para decir mi nombre.

– ¡Oh Merlín, si que hoy te levantaste de pésimo humor! – James Sirius tomo a la chica de la cintura y sin mucho esfuerzo la levanto, llevándola en brazos hasta el sillón. – Se buena chica y saluda a tus padres, yo se que les hará mucha ilusión.

– Eres insoportable Potter. – Mascullo, arrugando la nariz en una mueca adorable que hacia resaltar un poco mas sus pecas.

– Lo sé, pero igual me adoras. Así que deja el berrinche y habla.

En el gran comedor, algunos soltaron una risita, mientras los hermanos Weasley aunque también estaban divertidos, se morían de la curiosidad por saber de quién era hija esa linda señorita.

– Cinco Knut a que esa niña es hija de Ginny. – Aposto Ron. – Tienen el mismo mal carácter.

La pequeña pelirroja le miro con ganas de matarlo.

– Esta bien, que sean esos cinco Knut y hacer las tareas del hogar del otro por una semana. – Contraataco ella, que a diferencia de su hermano no era tan ciega para no ver el parecido de esa niña con la bruja más inteligente de la generación de su hermano. – No es mi hija.

Harry estuvo tentado a detener a su mejor amigo, él también se había dado cuenta del parecido de la pelirroja del futuro con Hermione. Casi siempre era un despistado, pero llevaba cinco años al lado de la castaña y la conocía tan bien como ella a él.

– Escuchen bien, soy una persona muy razonable pero me fastidia que me interrumpan cuando hablo, así que les pido amablemente que guarden silencio ¿Entendido? – La mayoría asintió. El tono usado por la bruja era serio pero imponente, con un ligero tono mandón. – Mi nombre es Rose Weasley, tengo dieciocho años y pertenecí a la casa de Ravenclaw.

La casa de las águilas aplaudió, después de algunas presentaciones, ya a nadie le sorprendía encontrar a una Weasley en una casa diferente a Gryffindor.

– Eh, Ginny, tu hija no tiene orgullo por las tradiciones. – Se medio burlo, medio quejo Ron. La aludida, los gemelos y Harry le dieron una extraña mirada, una en la que se leía claramente un: _Eres tonto o te haces_.

Ginny estuvo por contestar que esa chica no era su hija, pero la pelirroja se adelanto.

– Tía Ginny no es mi madre. – La menor de los Weasley le saco la lengua a su hermano mientras pronunciaba un _¡Te lo dije!_ – Mira que eres lento, soy tu hija, tú eres mi padre.

Ronald parpadeo, le miro de arriba abajo, o al menos, lo que podía apreciar a través de la pantalla: era pelirroja, se miraba alta, pecosa, con ojos azules y un voluminoso cabello rojo intenso en gruesos risos. Para Ron, la chica era una Weasley demasiado común –o al menos, así lo miraba él– ¿Cómo pretendía que él acertara de quien era hija?

– ¿No vas a decir nada? – Rose no sabía si su papá se estaba haciendo el tonto o la noticia de verdad le había impactado tanto. Se pregunto mentalmente como tomaría la noticia de la identidad de su futura esposa.

– Si se puso así por saber que tendría una hija, imagino que le dará un intento de infarto cuando sepa quién es su esposa.

– ¡Y cuando se entere quien es su yerno! Definitivamente le dará el infarto.

– Es que ustedes dos no se pueden quedar callados.

Regaño Rose a JS y a Dominique.

– ¡Tendré una hija! – Ella asintió.

– Págame, te dije que tardaría más de cinco minutos en decir una palabra. – Fred estiro la mano hacia su gemelo, quien no podía creer que Ron fuera tan lento.

– Dejen de apostar, es de mala educación. – Dijeron al mismo tiempo Rose y la señora Molly. Ambas se miraron para después sonreír.

– Bueno, ya que mi padre ha salido de su _primera impresión_, hablare un poco mas de mi. – Con delicadeza se paso uno de sus risos tras la oreja. – Como dije antes, en Hogwarts pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw, donde fui prefecta y premio anual, adem…

– ¡Es cierto! ¿Por qué no fuiste a Gryffindor? Eso no está bien. – Interrumpió un exaltado Ron, recordando que su hija no había sido una leona. – Eso debe ser culpa de tu madre, si, porque yo jamás inculcaría a mi hija contra las tradiciones de la familia.

Rose levanto una ceja, al puro estilo escéptico.

– Pues en parte tienes razón. Si estoy en Ravenclaw es por la herencia genética de mi madre, quien es una mujer _muy_ inteligente. – Dijo haciendo énfasis en la penúltima palabra de su frase. – Pero te dejo algo en claro padre, mi madre también fue Gryffindor y está muy orgullosa de serlo. Además, lo de las tradiciones de casas y esas superficialidades, están pasadas de moda ¡Madura padre!

Más de uno –tanto adultos como estudiantes– río ante el regaño. Ron se puso rojo de vergüenza y decidió atacar por otro lado.

– ¿Quién es tu madre? Debo advertirle que no le llenara a mi hija la cabeza con ideas locas.

– ¿Enserio harás eso? – Ron asintió. – Entiendo. Mi madre es Hermione Granger.

La castaña, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de la plática, pues desde que la bruja se había hecho saber como la hija del chico que casi toda su estancia en Hogwarts le ha gustado, un dolor en el pecho y las ganas de llorar estaban luchando contra su fuerza de voluntad. Pero en cuanto escucho esa sencilla frase, el dolor se esfumo de golpe y un sentimiento de euforia creció dentro de sí.

Todos los ojos del colegio de magia y hechicería estaban en ellos dos. Ninguno se atrevía a decir ni media palabra. Estaban felices, avergonzados e incrédulos a por igual.

– ¿Y bien? Sigo esperando a que le adviertas a mamá sobre eso de las tradiciones.

– Si Ronald, estamos esperando. – Se burlaron los gemelos y para sorpresa, Harry también.

– Yo…esto… ¡Eso lo hablaremos después! Si, después.

Hermione tomo uno de sus gruesos libros y lo estrello en la cabeza del pelirrojo, haciéndole saber que esa platica no estaba en discusión.

– Mi hija estudiara en la casa que le venga en gana. No seas infantil Ronald.

En el futuro, los nuevos merodeadores apenas y aguantaban la risa. El resto, también estaba divertido, pero conocían el carácter de Rose; lo mejor era no intervenir en su presentación.

– Bien, una vez aclarado ese punto, sigamos conmigo. Soy una persona centrada, estudiosa y para desgracia de papá, con ningún talento en el quidditch. – Ron se lamento en voz baja. – Mis dos mejores amigos estuvieron en Slytherin y no papá, eso tampoco está en discusión, son MIS gustos y decisiones. Y si te tranquiliza en algo, uno de ellos es mi primo.

El ambiente se sentía ligeramente pesado, las miradas determinadas entre Ron y Rose iban y venían, ninguno tenía intenciones de ceder. Por su parte, Hermione estaba demasiado emocionada como para contradecir a su hija.

– ¿Son buenas personas? – Rose asintió. – Entonces no hay por qué preocuparse.

– ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿No has escuchado bien? Ella ha dicho que sus mejores amigos son Slytherin.

– No me grites, que sorda no soy. Y si, lo he escuchado, y no, no estoy loca. Sin embargo, se razonable Ron, si esos chicos fueran malos ¿Crees que mi yo del futuro le hubiera dejado ser su amiga todos estos años?

El pelirrojo bajo la mirada, sabiendo que Hermione tenía un muy buen punto.

– Además, ya vimos que Slytherin en el futuro no es tan malo. – A completo Harry Potter, aunque no estaba tan seguro de eso, lo mejor era tratar de tranquilizar a su mejor amigo.

– Escucha al tío Harry, papá. Mis mejores amigos son grandiosos, te lo aseguro y a ti te caen muy bien.

Rose sonrió, más que nada porque recordó que la palabra "_muy bien_" no era precisamente la que debía usar al relacionar a su padre y su mejor amigo rubio, pero una pequeña mentira piadosa no hacía daño a nadie.

– Bienvenida a la familia.

– Gracias abuela. Y pues hablando un poco más de mí, cuando me gradué continúe con mis estudios. Estoy estudiando en la academia de Leyes Mágicas, quiero seguir los pasos de mi madre y crear leyes en el mundo mágico para proteger a los hijos de muggles y a las criaturas mágicas, quienes son las más desprotegidas.

Hermione asintió entusiasta. No solo porque eso significaba que sus esfuerzos por las leyes para proteger a los elfos darían frutos, sino que su hija estaba interesada en continuar con sus ideas.

En el gran comedor algunos miraban escépticos a ambas mujeres, en especial los hijos de familias sangre pura.

– Sobrina ¿Y cómo te va en el amor?

La pregunta de Ginny puso el rostro de Rose de un intenso color rojo y sin que todos supieran, nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

– ¿Tienes novio? – Pregunto un celoso Ron. Su hija se limito a decir que si con la cabeza – Dime quien es, no espera, dime quien es su padre, para matarlo desde ahorita.

– ¡Ronald Weasley!

– Nada, Hermione. No dejare que cualquier pervertido le ponga un dedo encima a mi linda hija.

– Veras padre, no creo que puedas hacer mucho contra el padre de mi novio – respondió sincera la pelirroja –, en primera, porque mamá no te dejara y en segunda, mi suegra te arrancaría la cabeza antes de que tu le pusieras una mano a mi suegro.

– Eso quiero verlo. ¡Dime quien es! – Exigió Ron.

– Yo soy su novio.

Y ante la mirada atónita de todo el pasado, el hijo de Harry Potter apareció en pantalla y con delicadeza paso uno de sus brazos alrededor del hombro de Rose.

El silencio apenas y duro unos segundos, contrario a la reacción de cuando Ron se entero que sería padre, en esa ocasión el pelirrojo se puso de pie furiosamente y se dejo ir contra su mejor amigo. Hermione ni siquiera reacciono, estaba en estado catatónico al saber que su hija estaba saliendo con su primo ¡Su primo!

– ¡Detente cabeza hueca! – Ginny había intentado usar su varita para apartar a su hermano de Harry, pero al sentir como ésta le quemaba la mano –cortesía de los hechizos anti violencia– se dejo ir contra su hermano, pero no alcanzo a hacer nada, ya que los hechizos actuaron y los separaron.

– ¡Te voy a matar! – Gritaba una y otra vez Ron. Harry tomo aire, pasando el susto y agradeciendo a los encantamientos, ya que solo gracias a ellos había salido intacto. Aunque no negaba que él también estaba bastante sorprendido.

– Como son de escandalosos. – La voz de Draco Malfoy se alzo sobre los murmullos que había en el gran comedor. – Ese tipo de reacción solo confirma que son unos mediocres sin educación, las relaciones entre familia son normal entre los sangre pura. No importa si son héroes de guerra o millonarios en el futuro, nunca estarán a la altura de las antiguas tradiciones.

En el futuro, quienes habían estado presentes la noche que JS se declaro a Rose, miraban sorprendidos a Draco Malfoy. Esas mismas palabras, o al menos, unas con significado similar, habían sido la llave que les permitió a James Sirius y Rose a mantener una relación a los ojos de la familia Weasley y Potter, irónicamente, la persona que había dicho esas palabras en el futuro, llevaba también el apellido Malfoy.

– Que en tu asquerosa familia tengan costumbres tan aberrantes no quiere decir que todos debamos caer tan bajo, estúpido hurón.

James Sirius sintió un escalofrió, la sensación de deja vu era realmente aterradora. Pero no por nada él era un Gryffindor, un valiente león.

– Ronald, sé que esto no le hará gracia, ni a Hermione tampoco – JS omitió intencionalmente las palabras "_tío"_ y "_tía_" ya que tenia años que no las usaba en ellos–, pero estoy enamorado de Rose, que sea mi prima es un detalle sin importancia a mis ojos, es la mujer que amo.

– ¡Eso es aberrante! – Grito Hermione. Estaba molesta, triste, confundida pero sobretodo, aterrada. Su hija y su sobrino estaban cometiendo incesto, y eso le estaba traumatizando.

Tal como en el futuro, la castaña parecía ser la más afectada con la noticia.

– No lo acepto, definitivamente no lo acepto. ¿Qué clase de monstruo se enamora de su prima? ¡Es antinatural!

– Hermione tiene razón. Ustedes dos no pueden salir. – Asevero Ron.

– Me duele mucho, duele que no entiendan, pero ya lo dije y lo repito: son MIS decisiones. Su tiempo para decidir sobre amor ya paso, bueno, en mi tiempo ya fue. – Rose trataba de mantenerse tranquila y no ponerse a llorar. Dolía que sus padres no entendieran, pero era algo que ella ya sospechaba, pero no por eso lo hacía menos doloroso.

A su lado, James Sirius trataba de transmitirle fuerzas, valor y temple con el abrazo.

– Ron, creo que deberíamos escucharlos.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa Ginny?! ¿Acaso tú estás de acuerdo en esa locura? – Los futuros padres gritaron al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Para mi también es raro! Se trata de mi hijo, que dice estar enamorado de mi sobrina, pero aunque nunca pensé decir esto, el oxigenado de Malfoy tiene razón. Las relaciones entre familiares no son tan descabelladas, no entre los magos.

– Yo lo amo, papá. Además, en el futuro ya lo han aceptado. Por favor, tan solo escuchen.

El tono triste de Rose arranco suspiros de tristeza y miradas de compasión entre los del pasado.

– No quiero. Esto es una locura.

– Hermione… – Ginny nunca había visto a su amiga actuar tan irracional.

– Lo intente, se los juro, intente no verla como mujer – empezó hablando James Sirius – en un principio pensé que la miraba como hermana menor, que los celos que sentía eran iguales que los que sentía hacia… – se detuvo antes de mencionar a su hermana menor, aun no era el momento – bueno, ustedes entienden. Pero en sexto año me di cuenta que solo me estaba mintiendo a mí mismo, que me había enamorado de mi propia prima.

– ¡Cállate! – Le grito Ron, haciendo que Rose se abrazara más a su novio, le asustaba ver a su padre así.

– ¡No lo hare! – Gruño JS. – ¿Por qué son tan cerrados? Solo están haciendo daño a Rose al hablar así. Sé que son jóvenes y sus mentes son distintas a la de un adulto, pero…

– Son primos…

– Eso mismo dijo Rose hace años – JS sonrió ligeramente a su suegra –, que éramos primos, pero en el amor no se escoge, solo se da.

– ¿En el futuro de verdad no les hicimos cambiar de opinión? – Por primera vez Harry se atrevió a hablar, se había pasado toda la plática tratando de buscarle pies y cabeza a esa locura, pero no lograba entender cómo pudo pasar algo tan… fuera de lo común.

– No. Créeme papá, por ella cambie, por ella soy feliz.

– Y yo por él soy feliz.

La escena era verdaderamente conmovedora, y aun así, Ronald y Hermione miraban recelosos a ambos jóvenes. Ginny no pudo evitar verse a ella misma, ella hasta el momento nunca se había atrevido a luchar por Harry y sin embargo, su hijo estaba ahí, hablando de sus sentimientos hacia su propia prima; les admiraba, le gustara o no el tema, le pareciera agradable o no, no tenía el valor para hacer más comentarios negativos. Por la mente de Harry pasaban pensamientos similares, aunque él no se miraba reflejado en ellos, igual los admiraba. Además, no tenía corazón para negarle la felicidad a su hijo.

– Su mirada, su mirada es igual a la que James y Lily tenían de jóvenes.

La interrupción de Remus Lupin les hizo recordar a los involucrados en el tema que no estaban solos, que estaba todo Hogwarts, la mitad de la orden del fénix y los hijos futuros de muchos de los presentes observando todo.

– ¿Mis padres?

– Si. Cornamenta y la pelirroja se miraban así, con esa mirada de cordero a medio degollar – Sirius hizo un gesto extraño y agito las pestañas velozmente –, esa mirada cursi que tienen los enamorados ¿Me explico?

Harry asintió en silencio. ¿Eso quería decir que su hijo y su sobrina estaban destinados a estar juntos?

– ¿Están saliendo desde que estaba en el colegio? ¿Nosotros aprobamos su relación? – Ginny estaba incomoda con el tema, pero si en el futuro ellos estaban juntos sin necesidad de haber huido a otro país, tal vez, solo tal vez, las cosas no fueran tan escandalosas y horribles como ella pensaba.

– Desde la navidad de mi séptimo año. – Aclaro James Sirius. – Esa fue la mejor navidad de mi vida.

– ¿Aunque mi madre te haya dado una paliza? – Pregunto Rose medio sonriendo.

Hermione respingo en su lugar.

– Bueno… si omitimos esa parte, creo que fue maravillosa.

Harry Potter miro a su mejor amiga, buscando su mirada, tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos.

– En el futuro yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo. – Hermione no estaba preguntado, más bien estaba afirmando. Es que para ella era claro que todo eso era una locura.

– En un principio no, no lo estuviste. – Rose miro a su madre directo a los ojos. – Pero al final lo aceptaste, porque sabes que Sirius es mi felicidad, además, no es tan malo como parece.

Ron bufo, seguido de Hermione.

– Son imposibles – se quejo la pelirroja – pero yo ya he dicho todo de mi parte, solo quiero que sepan que los quiero, los admiro, pero aun con todo eso, nunca dejaría a Sirius.

Y con esas últimas palabras, la joven pareja dejo la pantalla.

* * *

**Y que dijeron: Andy ya nos ha olvidado. ¡Pues no! Ni piensen que se libraran de mis locuras, no por un buen rato. Pero estoy a dos semanas de terminar el semestre y las cosas realmente han estado estresantes para mi, por lo que desde ya les aviso que en estas dos semanas que vienen no actualizare, ya que los capítulos que se vienen son mas complejos, es decir, se vienen las presentaciones de Scorpius y Albus (Andy se tapa los oídos para amortiguar los gritos) respectivamente. Así que prefiero escribirlos sin presión.**

**Próxima**** actualización los primeros días de junio.**

**Ahora, sobre el capitulo. Lo primero es solo unos pincelazos a los hijos de Cormac, Cho y Michael Corner, no tiene un papel relevante en** Giratiempo,** pero no los podia dejar de fuera, quise darles un pedacito de mi tiempo. Pero en quien se centra es en ¡ROSE! Jejeje me diverti escribiendo y al final me puse algo sentimental, pero por fin he descubierto lo que sucedio.**

**No podia darle un final feliz a este capitulo, porque en estos momentos Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny son muy jovenes para entender la relación entre sus hijos (que son primos, el trauma es fuerte). Sobre lo de Malfoy, quien leyo Giratiempo (el capitulo de Navidad) entiende mas a lo que me refiero. ¡Si no han leído ¿Que estan esperando?! **

Lunatica** no te preocupes, todo con calma. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!** HP** si, ya tenia que darle un final a lo de Roxy y sus confuciones amorosas ¿Te confieso algo? Cuando cree a Zack y a Zteph la idea principal era dejar a Roxy con el chico Krum, pero la historia se me fue de las manos y termino siendo mejor partido Zabini xDD **Ise Potter**,** Jenfer,** gracias por sus buenos deseos :)**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**

**Pdt: En Twitter seguiré publicando spoilers y demás detalles, así que ¡Agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! (arroba)SeleneiteAndy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡SORPRESA! Actualizando antes de lo pensado. Notas al final**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sinopsis:_

**La magia es un ente desconocido, maravilloso, sorprendente e impredecible. Los hijos de Harry Potter y compañía demostraran que lo imposible es posible ¿Quien dijo que no se puede hacer contacto con el pasado? ¿Quien puso esa regla? TERCERA GENERACIÓN dará un interesante (y divertido) incentivo al pasado para afrontar la guerra.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**( **_Scorpión__**)**_**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tensión en el gran comedor era tanta que bien podría ser cortada con un cuchillo, o al menos, en la mesa Gryffindor era así. Los Weasley, Harry Potter y los más cercanos a ellos aun estaban en shock tras el último contacto con el futuro.

Ron Weasley se debatía entre la vergüenza de saber que en el futuro se casaría con Hermione –ni siquiera la podía ver a la cara sin ponerse rojo hasta las orejas y boquear como pez fuera del agua al intentar cruzar palabra con ella– y coraje contra su supuesta mejor amigo, que no solo se metería con su única hermana, su hermanita… si no que además, su hijo estaría en una relación incestuosa con su hija. Apreso con fuerza un trozo de pan y con poca delicadeza le dio una mordida, arrancando de tajo la mitad, para masticarla con poca educación –en parte de coraje y en parte por su falta de modales a la hora de comer–.

– Esto no me lo esperaba. – Por lejos, Ginny era la única que parecía tomar con calma el hecho que su hijo y su sobrina eran novios en el futuro. – Chicos, no es que yo sea la mujer maravilla o algo así, pero deberían intentar tranquilizarse y pensar las cosas con calma.

Y no es que la pelirroja fuera la más madura, pero desde pequeña había crecido en un ambiente mágico y tenía mucho más tacto que Ron a la hora de razonar y expresar sus sentimientos; éste último ignoro a su hermana, concentrándose únicamente en su comida mientras mascullaba. Hermione por su parte, seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra coherentes –solo mencionaba cosas como aberración, antilógica, inmoral, entre otras– y tenía un aspecto de fantasma, la mayoría de Gryffindor apostaba a que la castaña caería desmayada en cualquier momento.

Harry miro a sus dos mejores amigos, su vida era problemática, pero todo siempre giraba alrededor de Voldemort; era la primera vez que enfrentaba un problema de índole. Levanto su mano para tratar de alcanzar la espalda de su amiga y hablar el tema, sin embargo, un carraspeo en la pantalla atrajo su atención –al igual que la del resto del Gran Comedor–.

– Siempre Potter armando líos a lo grande. – La voz del joven rubio arrastraba ligeramente al entonar las palabras. Estaba sentado elegantemente en el sofá, con unos ojos grises brillando en diversión, con la espalda erguida y una sonrisa ladeada imposible de ignorar, al menos, por las damas.

– ¡Malfoy! – Gritaron con horror/sorpresa un buen número de personas, entre ellos, el trió dorado y algunos alumnos de la mesa de las serpientes.

– El mismo que viste y calza.

El rostro de sorpresa de todos era para una fotografía. No solo por el hecho de que un Malfoy estaba usando un dicho muggle –y vistiendo como muggle–, sino que además, estaba sonriente; y no una sonrisa _arrogante-soy-superior-a-ti _sino una mas estilo _divertida-arrogante_, más divertida que arrogante. El muchacho miraba el rostro pálido de quien sería su padre y apenas podía contener las ganas de reír. Draco Malfoy no tenía su acostumbrada cara de estar oliendo algo apestoso, más bien era un estilo "_me duele el estomago y no hay un baño cercas_".

– Bueno, nunca pensé que todos se fueran a quedar sin palabras. – Sopló hacia arriba, tratando de acomodar el cabello rubio desordenado. – Un gusto, soy Scorpius Malfoy, tengo dieciocho años y fui un orgulloso Slytherin.

– Cof cof Hyperion cof cof.

– Cierra el pico, tu, cabeza de bowtruckle. No sé en que estaba pensando mi padre cuando me puso ese nombre, pero quiero creer que estaba borracho o algo así.

– Te engañas solo, todos sabemos que te pusieron así por la decepción que se llevaron al ver tu rostro. Nada personal, solo fue ajuste de cuentas.

Scorpius fulmino con la mirada a quien se supone es su mejor amigo. En el pasado la sorpresa inicial de ver a un Malfoy al estilo muggle pasó a ser un shock por escucharle bromear. El rubio rodo los ojos, fastidiado.

– Mi padre es Draco Malfoy y mi madre Astoria Greengrass. – Miro a los aludidos. Su padre seguía sin dar señas de vida y su madre le miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. – ¡Por Merlín! ¿Pueden dejar de actuar como idiotas? Sé que soy un encanto y verme puede provocar un shock, pero no piensan decir nada ¿Nada?

– ¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi verdadero hijo?!

Si. Draco Malfoy nunca había sido un chico listo, pero en ese momento, todos –pasado y futuro– pensaron lo mismo: Que era idiota. Scorpius Malfoy tenía un parecido innegable con Draco, así como éste lo tenía con Lucius.

– Padre, me avergüenzas – hasta Scorpius tuvo el mismo pensamiento que el resto de los observadores – y eso no es nada Malfoy. – Termino de decir con ese tonito arrogante que bien caracterizaba a todos los de esa familia.

– ¿Nada Malfoy? ¿¡Nada Malfoy!? Como te atreves… ¿Acaso no ves tu ropa? Estas vestido como un despreciable… ¡Ni siquiera lo puedo decir! No puedes ser mi hijo.

– Bah, ya sabía que reaccionarias así. Solo relájate o te saldrán arrugas como a _Lucius_. – Scorpius era un chico que había crecido con algunos complejos gracias a su familia y la guerra, pero de algo estaba orgulloso: El valor que tenia para despreciar todo aquello que estaba incorrecto. Desde pequeño jamás reconoció al padre de su padre como abuelo. Podía mencionarlo en una conversación, pero nunca con respeto. – Y para que te enteres, esta ropa es de los mejores diseñadores muggle. Es genial, la verdad. Simplemente me veo increíble con ella.

Y levantándose, giro sobre si y después, fingiendo estar frente a un espejo, jalo el cuello de su camisa, acomodándola cual galán de película. Las chicas en el pasado suspiraron.

– Eres raro. – La voz suave y tranquila de Astoria Greengrass resonó en el Gran Comedor, atrayendo rápidamente las miradas. – Pero reconozco que tendré un hijo bastante guapo.

– Obviamente madre.

– Eso sí, espero solo tengas el físico de tu padre, porque su personalidad deja mucho que desear. – Hablo despectivamente la castaña.

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts no daban crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

– Eso ni lo pongas en duda. Tengo el carisma de los Greengrass y para que les quede claro, mi padre puede ser un perfecto bastardo en su tiempo, pero él será quien me enseñe a valorar las cosas y a no juzgar tanto a las personas.

– ¡Debes estar bromeando! – Gruñeron a la vez Harry y Draco. El primero con incredulidad incluida y el segundo con enojo.

Astoria miro a quien sería su futuro marido y puso una mueca rara en el rostro.

– Claro que no. No es que el Draco Malfoy de mi tiempo será un sujeto carismático adorador de los mestizos o sangre muggles, pero aprendió a tolerarles y yo fui educado diferente a la creencia que todos los Malfoys han tenido por generaciones.

– Eso es absurdo. Las tradiciones son la base de las grandes familias sangre puras. ¡Los Malfoy estamos orgullosos de nuestro legado!

– Con el debido respeto, padre, esas son idioteces. Tu padre no es más que un tipo cobarde con una educación tan pobre. – Draco y otros Slytherin estaban rojos, de rabia. – ¿Es que, enserio, seguir a un mestizo para acabar con mestizos? La guerra que se da en su tiempo es una verdadera pérdida de tiempo y vidas. Es una guerra con fundamentos pobres y vulgares. Esto no es solo para mi padre, sino para todos los sangre puras… ¿Acaso piensan que su supuesto señor tenebroso les tendrá consideración una vez que se haga con poder? ¿Creen que están en mejor condición que aquellos a los que cazan? ¿Creen que si la magia fuera un privilegio a los _sangre pura,_ nacerían hechiceros de padres puramente muggles? La naturaleza así lo ha decidido y ustedes no son nadie para decidir quienes viven y quiénes no.

El silencio se extendía en toda la habitación. Nadie decía nada.

– No sean patéticos. Cuando la guerra estalle, todos aquellos que siguen a ese _mestizo_ también serán tratados como alguien inferior. – Las palabras de Scorpius fue una fuerte bofetada en el orgullo de casi toda la casa Slytherin. Draco miraba impotente a su hijo. – Pero relájense, falta tiempo para eso ¿Así que, para que estresarnos antes de tiempo?

Y ante la incredulidad del pasado, el chico sonrió ladinamente y cambio de conversación.

– Como ya dije, fui un Slytherin y estoy muy orgulloso de eso. Es que les guste o no, el resto de las casas son hasta cierto punto patéticas. – Algunos reclamos se dejaron escuchar tanto en el pasado como en el futuro, pero Scorp las ignoro y continuo su discurso. – Fui prefecto y forme parte del equipo de quidditch: era golpeador. Acá entre nos, debí ser el buscador, pero le hubiera roto el corazón a mi mejor amigo, así que fui bueno y le di oportunidad.

– Debes estar bromeando, Malfoy. Ni con la escoba más rápida podrías igualar mis habilidades. – Le contesto un chico con voz ofendida, o al menos, a primera impresión.

– Deberías alejarte de tu hermano. Se te está contagiando la arrogancia, _principito_. Pero no te preocupes, para eso estoy yo, para mantener tu ego en niveles aceptables.

El chico bufo, mascullando claramente un "_mira quién habla de egos_". En el pasado, los alumnos no sabían que les intrigaba mas, si que Malfoy junior admitiera tranquilamente que tenía un mejor amigo o la curiosidad por conocer la identidad de aquel que era llamado el príncipe de las serpientes.

– Definitivamente eres una deshonra. Ni el titulo de noble has podido mantener en tu época de colegio.

– Bueno padre, en realidad si lo hice. Desde mi ingreso a Hogwarts fui reconocido como el príncipe de mi casa, pero tuve que compartir el titulo con mi mejor amigo.

– Mejor amigo, ja, eso es de niñas. La amistad es una patraña.

– Mira Malfoy, te prohíbo que le llenes la cabeza de ideales superfluas a mi hijo.

– ¡Pero qué dices niña! A mí nadie me ordena ni prohíbe nada.

– No me interesa lo que tú opines ¿Acaso tu lo tendrás nueve meses dentro de ti? ¿Tú sufrirás los dolores del parto? ¿Las nauseas, mareos, cambios de humor…?. – Draco abrió y cerró la boca, incapaz de replicar nada. – Lo supuse, así que te lo advierto desde ya, a MI hijo lo educo como crea correcto. Y si él quiere tener un mejor amigo, lo va a tener. Punto.

Draco maldijo a la niña –porque era una niña a sus ojos– y se aseguro a si mismo que en su vida se casaría con semejante mujer. Scorpius reía desde el futuro. El resto de los espectadores estaban en condiciones similares.

– ¿No importa que sea un…

– ¡Malfoy, ni se te ocurra! – Le advirtió con voz dura Rose, dejando a los futuros padres con la duda.

– Bueno, bueno. No hay porque alterarse.

– ¿Qué estudias? – Pregunto Astoria.

– Eso es obvio, mocosa. Todos los Malfoy se adiestran en la administración de empresas y negocios.

Scorpius se replanteo si su padre le había estado poniendo atención. Porque después de todo lo que había dicho, era más que obvio que el no era un Malfoy normal.

– Entre a la Academia de Aurores.

Al silencio que se hizo tras esa declaración le siguió el sonido hueco de un cuerpo estrellándose en el suelo:

Draco Malfoy se había desmayado.

– Creo que fue demasiado para él.

Al ver que nadie reaccionaba, Scorpius aplaudió, llamando la atención de sus interlocutores. En la mesa de las serpientes, Blaise Zabini tomo una de las copas con agua y le vació en el rostro de su rubio compañero. Draco tocio y llevando sus manos a la cabeza regreso a tomar lugar en la mesa; estuvo tentado a preguntar si todo había sido real, pero tras ver la cara de incredulidad –y burla– de sus compañeros de casa, supo que no había sido un sueño.

– ¡En que estabas pensando mocoso estúpido!

Los Malfoy eran refinados y con una capacidad innata para fingir calma en las situaciones más inauditas, pero para Draco era imposible conservar la cabeza –y educación–, no al menos frente a quien sería su hijo.

– En demostrarle al mundo mágico que nuestra familia ya no está podrida, para empezar, y de paso, hacer algo que me guste de mi futuro. Estar detrás de un escritorio, firmando papales no es para nada lo mío.

– Al hurón botador le dará algo. – Comento Ron lo suficientemente audible para que toda la casa de los leones riera. El pelirrojo aun estaba molesto, pero la desgracia ajena de Malfoy era tan divertida para dejarla pasar.

Por su parte, Harry estaba gratamente sorprendido –situación que compartía con los Weasley, Hermione y los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix– y por que mentir, incrédulo. Ese chico Malfoy parecía sacado de un cuento de terror –a su parecer– o una realidad alterna, ya que ni en sus mas locos sueños se imagino a alguien de esa familia cambiándose al bando de los buenos.

– Eso es denigrante. Además, si ya no hay guerra, no entiendo porque escogiste algo así. – Draco no daría su brazo a torcer, no tan fácilmente.

– Siempre hay un loco que se quiere pasar de listo, además, aun quedan algunos rezagados de la guerra. El señor Potter es un gran jefe y siempre tiene misiones entretenidas y llenas de adrenalina.

Harry parpadeo, confundido. Scorpius le miraba con admiración y eso era… incomodo. No tuvo mucho tiempo para perderse en sus pensamientos, ya que la voz amenazante de la futura señora Malfoy le hizo pegar un brinco en su lugar.

– Por tu bien espero no mandes a mi hijo a la muerte. De lo contrario, yo misma acabare con tu vida, Potter. – El pelinegro asintió. No supo muy bien porque, pero al ver la mirada que la niña le dirigía, recordó a la señora Weasley. – ¿Tienes novia?

Y ahí estaba la pregunta que casi todos los padres por obligación había hecho hasta el momento. Y a diferencia de la mayoría, Scorpius parecía relajado.

– Si. Ya tengo algunos años saliendo con ella. Fue compañera de casa, aunque es menor. Para tu tranquilidad, padre, no es una Weasley – comento para la tranquilidad de Draco, quien justo en esos momento le miraba analíticamente – pero igual su familia no es de tu agrado.

– Mejor dime que es de agrado para tu padre. – Le pregunto Astoria.

– ¿En tu época o en la mía? – La castaña sonrió ligeramente, al tiempo que Draco se quejaba por que hablaban de él como si no estuviera presente. – El punto es que le quiero mucho. Es una chica encantadora. Aunque… el problema para esta relación no fue mi padre, sino la familia de ella, en especial su hermano. – Scorpius reflexionaba, recordando la época de colegio y la desastrosa declaración pública que hizo y los golpes que venían incluidos en el paquete. – Es la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo.

Termino por explicar, al mirar la cara de confusión de Astoria.

– Pero todo termino bien ¿No?

– Claro, soy un Malfoy-Greengrass. Consigo todo lo que quiera.

– Me alegro que ninguna de mis sobrinas o mi hija esté relacionada con ese mini hurón. Es un arrogante. – Ron casi grito sus palabras.

A estas alturas, el pelirrojo ya había olvidado el enojo contra su hija; la desgracia de Malfoy era más entretenida.

– Sobre eso señor Weasley, no estaría tan seguro. – El ambiente en el gran comedor se tenso de inmediato. – No me gusta llevarle la contraria, pero Rose es mi mejor amiga.

Termino de decir Scorpius, con una gran sonrisa y una chispa de burla pintada en sus ojos grises. Estaba claro que _si_ le gustaba contradecir a Ron y que lo disfrutaba.

– ¡Rose Weasley! – El grito de Ron bien se pudo escuchar hasta el campo de quidditch del colegio, pero fue opacado tras el grito de Draco contra su hijo.

– ¡ESTO ES INDIGNANTE!

– Y aquí vamos – se quejo, frustrado el rubio del futuro – de nuevo. Eh, Rose, no gustas venir a ayudarme.

– No. – Se escucho la voz de la chica. – Papá igual es un tonto y solo me gritara mas, sigo enojada con él y además, tú te metiste en ese problema, se supone no lo diríamos hasta estar los _tres_.

– Pero Rose…

El gran comedor se convirtió en un campo de batalla verbal, en donde Ron le gritaba a Draco…Draco a Scorpius… Astoria a Draco… Draco a Ron… Hermione y Ginny a Ron…los Weasley a Draco… Draco a Scorpius de nuevo y este último seguía sin prestar atención, pues se encontraba discutiendo con su mejor amiga en el futuro.

– ¡Silencio! – El grito amplificado por el hechizo _sonorus_ atrajo la atención de todos.

Un chico de ojos verdes miraba a todos fastidiados desde el futuro.

* * *

**Lo se, dije que en Junio, pero aprovechando que hoy es el día del estudiante (al menos en mi país) y que me moría de ganas por escribir, pude terminar este capitulo. ¡Scorpius por fin hizo su aparición! Y vaya que causo estragos, pero así son las cosas con este rubio. Como se darán cuenta, el capitulo es tan solo una parte de la presentación, el resto se sabrá en el siguiente. Y si, yo se que todas ya saben de quien se trata :)**

**Siempre he imaginado a Astoria con caracter, ya que es lo que la familia Malfoy necesita para poner en orden sus ideas y principios, es decir, para enderezar su camino. Espero les haya gustado ^^.**

Lunatica** ¿No lo mencione? Sorry, pero si, ya estaba mejor. **Yami **Es un gusto tenerte por aquí, dentro del club de fans de Scorp y Al, asi que espero hayas disfrutado este captitulo ¡No tuviste que esperar a Junio! Al resto ya le respondi personalmente en su cuenta. Agradesco su apoyo y comprensión. **

**Y si, la proxima actualización si sera hasta Junio.**

**¿MERESCO UN REVIEW?**

**Andy**

**Pdt: En Twitter seguiré publicando spoilers y demás detalles, así que ¡Agregame si te quieres enterar de mas cosas! (arroba)SeleneiteAndy.**


	14. Disculpas

**Bueno, vengo a explicar el porque no he actualizado este fic y el otro que tengo si.**

**Quienes me tienen en mi cuenta de Twitter, saben que estoy bloqueada en este fic, no me gusta lo que eh estado escribiendo, no me convence, tengo las ideas dando vuelta en mi cabeza, pero no me gusta el resultado una vez que escribo. No quiere decir que haya dejado el fic de lado por gusto o por ser cruel, pero no pienso publicar algo que no sea de mi agrado.**

**Como dice en mi perfil, escribir es una de las cosas que mas disfruto, es un pasatiempo. Es por eso que he estado actualizando el otro escrito, ya que en ese las letras salen por si solas. Me gustaría que me comprendan y me den un poco de tiempo. NO VOY A DEJAR EL FIC SIN TERMINAR. Quienes ya me han leído, saben que no dejo historias a medias (tengo uno solo que no he terminado y le falta solo el capitulo final, pero por uno u otro motivo, no lo he podido terminar de redactar, ya que me paso de la cantidad de palabras XDDD).**

**Agradesco a cada una de ustedes que me leen. En twitter algunas chicas ya estan enteradas y me han entendido. Espero que aqui tambien lo hagan. Me disculpo con ustedes pero ¡Promesa que escribiré buenos capitulos... en cuanto mi musa regrese de donde sea que ande de vacaciones! :)**

**Andy**


End file.
